


Шмогвартс

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Гарри Поттер получает письмо из Академии Сексуальной Свободы имени Фрейда Шмогвартс.





	Шмогвартс

**Author's Note:**

> Уважаемые читатели и им сочувствующие, текст написан без претензий на любую достоверность, реалистичность, вхарактерность. Он юмористический с долей драмы, которая при этом не перевешивает (по моей задумке, во всяком случае) сарказм и иронию. Канон Поттера взят из-за желания поиграть со старыми персонажами, сюжетными поворотами, штампами, по возможности переиграть и обыграть их. В тексте встречаются сильные ООСы в количествах, некоторые герои полностью переделаны (в тексте нет черноволосого крючконосого Снейпа, зато есть блондин с греческим профилем мастер Холод), некоторые остались близки к оригиналу (Дурсли, Долорес Амбридж). Перед вами тотал-АУ, немагическое, стебное, с шутками и прибаутками. Если вам хочется отдохнуть головой, надеюсь, мой текст поможет. Гермиона лесбиянка, забитый братьями-садистами Рон, классический штампованный наследник состояния отца Драко и прочее по списку. Еще там МакГонагалл в латексе на шпильках и с хлыстиком в руках.

Письмо из Шмогвартса пришло Гарри на восемнадцатилетие. Он отметил его галочкой и поместил в папку «Спам», но письмо вернулось обратно во «Входящие» спустя секунду. Гарри решил, что опять поймал компьютерный вирус, потому что недавно делал неприличные запросы, а лицензия антивирусной программы была просрочена из-за дурацких Дурслей. Они, конечно, позволяли ему есть вместе с ними и даже отдавали старую одежду кузена Гарри — необъятного Дадли, — но вместе с тем настаивали, чтобы он нашел работу и съехал. Денег на антивирусные программы, понятное дело, никто выделять не собирался, так что Гарри поднаторел в переустановке системы. Он был самым обычным восемнадцатилетним парнем, вот почему письмо из Шмогвартса отправлялось в папку «Спам» еще десяток раз, прежде чем ему пришло в голову открыть его и прочесть.  
«Уважаемый мистер Поттер, поздравляем вас с тем, что вы зачислены в Академию Сексуальной Свободы имени Фрейда Шмогвартс. Учебный год начинается первого сентября, вам нужно явиться в означенный день на железнодорожную станцию, откуда вас вместе с другими студентами доставит до места обучения специальный состав. Прикладываю список предметов, который необходимо иметь при себе для дальнейшего обучения, с уважением, Н. МакГонагалл»  
Гарри почесал затылок и стал читать список предметов, который подозрительно напоминал ему перечень неприличных запросов, из-за которых он грешил на компьютерный вирус.  
«Может быть, это новая контекстная реклама?» — подумал Гарри.  
Чтобы избавиться от надоедливого письма, он не только удалил его, но еще и закрыл браузер.  
Браузер открылся сам — зловещее письмо теперь переливалось ядовитыми цветами. Гарри попытался найти адрес взломщиков, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки, но его нигде не было. Денег у него никто не просил, разве что на неприличные предметы, про которые он искал информацию часом раньше.  
Тогда Гарри, как любой восемнадцатилетний парень на его месте, выключил системный блок из розетки. Это всегда помогало ему, если тетя Петунья заходила без стука. Экран погас. Гарри решил проверить, получилось ли у него обмануть взломщиков. Он подключил системный блок, нажал кнопку пуска и стал ждать. Драгоценные минуты показались ему бесконечными. Он успел воспроизвести в голове весь список из Шмогвартса: наручники кожаные с металлическим креплением, веревка (10 м.) нейтрального оттенка, прорезиненный трензель, ошейник (индивидуальный размер), поводок (2 м.). Список был небольшим, но у Гарри было мало свободного времени для поиска подобных вещей в интернете, ведь гадкие Дурсли отправляли его на собеседования, чтобы он съехал от них как можно скорее.  
Когда система загрузилась, Гарри увидел зловещее послание крупным планом. В порыве ужаса его посетила мысль разбить системный блок, собрать вещи и сбежать к крестному в соседний город, но потом он вспомнил об ужасной халупе в старом районе, вони старых носков, подозрительно напоминающей о собаках и блохах, которых крестный давно не пытался вывести.  
Вздохнув, Гарри достал потрепанный диск и поместил его в дисковод. У него была надежная версия системы, он давно отработал процедуру и знал, что к чему. Что ж, придется вечером обойтись без фильмов, зато наутро он точно избавится от дурацкой рекламы.  
— Слышишь? — закричала вдруг за дверью тетя Петунья. Гарри догадался, что она уже давно звала его из дальней комнаты.  
— Да! Что там? — заорал в ответ Гарри.  
— Тут какой-то мужик к тебе! Говорит, по поводу работы.  
Гарри вспомнил, что накануне проходил собеседование на заводе по производству корпусов для автомобилей. У него спросили, как часто он употребляет алкоголь, и обещали перезвонить. Собирать машины Гарри не хотел, так что решил отвязаться:  
— Я занят! Пусть придет в другой день.  
— Ну-ка живо выметайся! Иначе позвоню крестному!  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул и отправился на первый этаж, где его уже ждал описанный тетей Петуньей «мужик». Был он столь невероятных размеров, что выделялся на фоне дивана Дурслей и конкурировал в этом вопросе с опасным фикусом тети Петуньи, ровесником Гарри.  
— Ты, должно быть, Гарри? — обрадовался мужик, вскочил и протянул Гарри огромную ручищу.  
— Да, я Гарри, — ему стало неловко за это. Он не так уж часто видел людей подобных габаритов. В основном в интернете в роликах для взрослых.  
— Меня зовут Хагрид, — объявил мужик, тряся Гарри вместе с рукой, — я по поводу письма, которое мы отправили тебе.  
— Письма? — удивился Гарри.  
— Да-да, письма! Из Шмогвартса!  
Услышав эти слова, тетя Петунья взвизгнула и выбежала из комнаты. Донеслись ее крики, к ним примешались крики дяди Вернона. Гарри замер, гадая, что происходит.  
— Давно хотел с тобой познакомиться, Гарри, — заявил здоровенный Хагрид. — Я знал еще твоих родителей…  
— Родителей? — удивился Гарри и присел на диван, от чего рост Хагрида стал казаться ему совсем уж фантастическим.  
— Да, — Хагрид протер рукавом глаза и шмыгнул носом, — чудесные были люди.  
— Вы знали маму и папу? — удивлению Гарри не было предела. От тетки он знал, что его мать плохо кончила, увязавшись с каким-то «хиппи» в «секту», где они оба и умерли, потому что «много о себе думали». Тетка так зло говорила об этом, что Гарри, повзрослев, начал понимать, что ее саму в эту «секту» никто брать не захотел. Он решил для себя, что мама с папой были путешественниками и умерли во время одного из походов.  
— Я тебе все-все расскажу, — пообещал Хагрид, глядя на растерянного Гарри.  
— Он. Никуда. Не. Поедет! — в комнату вбежал, размахивая ружьем, дядя Вернон. Гарри не знал, что в доме есть оружие, поэтому подскочил и на всякий случай спрятался за спиной Хагрида.  
— Вы-то здесь при чем? — нахмурился Хагрид и упер кулаки в бока, отчего стал еще больше похож на участника роликов в интернете. Дело портил только нелепый балахон, в который он вырядился.  
— Мы его опекуны, — объявил дядя Вернон, щелкнув затвором, — и мы не отдадим его в это… в этот… Шмогвартс!  
— Я вызову полицию! — завизжала тетя Петунья. Она так покраснела, что Гарри показалось — еще немного, и тетка лопнет у него на глазах.  
— Эй-эй, расслабьтесь, — Хагрид поднял руки. — Давайте обсудим все как цивилизованные люди. У нас есть определенные обязательства, нам нужно их выполнить, окей?  
От этих слов дядя Вернон тоже покраснел, как помидор. Гарри стал вспоминать, где в доме находятся успокоительные.  
— Мужик, опусти ружье, я же вижу, ты не умеешь стрелять из него, — сказал Хагрид, размахивая ручищами над головой, чтобы показать, что не замышляет дурного.  
— Я не шучу, мистер! — дядя Вернон отступать не собирался. — Выметайтесь из моего дома! И чтоб никто из вашей конторы даже думать не смел обо всей этой чуши! Погубили его родителей, так хоть от мальчишки отвяжитесь!  
— Чего?! — Гарри сунул нос из-за спины Хагрида, но ружье тут же нацелилось на него.  
— Живо в свою комнату! — рявкнул дядя Вернон.  
— Давайте не будем обострять ситуацию, — продолжил Хагрид, как будто ружья в доме вовсе не было. — Гарри исполнилось восемнадцать лет, он уже не нуждается в вашей опеке. Вы проявили большую щедрость, воспитав его в своем доме и обеспечив всем необходимым, но с этого дня он является полноправным гражданином и может распоряжаться своей судьбой самостоятельно. Вопросы? Предложения?  
Дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья молча краснели. Гарри тихонько захихикал.  
— Пойдем, Гарри, пока кто-нибудь из них не натворил дел, — сказал Хагрид, схватил Гарри за плечи и живо вытолкал за дверь.  
Пока они шли по улице, Гарри не услышал ни одного крика Дурслей.  
«Может, решили сбагрить?» — подумал он.  
— Курить будешь? — спросил Хагрид, доставая из кармана своего нелепого балахона портсигар.  
— Да я не курю, — ошарашено ответил Гарри.  
— Начнешь, — вздохнул Хагрид. — Ладно, Гарри, давай я тебе расскажу, кто ты такой и в чем тут дело. Может по пиву?  
— Я не пью, — Гарри удивлялся все больше.  
Хагрид одарил его понимающим и сочувственным взглядом.  
— Хорошо, тогда просто расскажу, как есть, — он закурил, потянуло незнакомым сладким запахом. — Родители твои, Гарри, учились в Шмогвартсе. Времена были неспокойные. Войны, сам понимаешь. Людям пришло в голову, что надо всех под одну гребенку. Принципы, всякое… Ладно, не буду тебе забивать голову ерундой. Родители твои завещали тебе наследство. Крупное состояние, хватит пожить и оставить деткам. Соображаешь? Поставили условие в завещании, и уж тут я обязан соблюдать все правила. Ты проходишь обучение в Шмогвартсе, сдаешь экзамены, а потом мы передаем тебе право распоряжаться наследством. Сечешь? Про бумажки не беспокойся, мы постоянно имеем с этим дело, все по высшему разряду, никто не прикопается.  
Гарри мысленно выбирал себе машину и дом. На его лице расцвела улыбка блаженства.  
— Погоди радоваться, сынок, — сказал Хагрид, затягиваясь, — Шмогвартс — это тебе не жук чихнул. Будешь впахивать так, что свое имя забудешь. Сам-то я не потянул — исключили. За плохое поведение, сечешь? — он мрачно хохотнул. Гарри захотелось оказаться в доме Дурслей и забраться под кровать в своей комнате.  
— Так разве это законно?  
— Ты чем слушал? — нахмурился Хагрид. — Все законно. Завещание, условия, лицензия учебного заведения — все на месте. У нашего директора такие связи… Он с Министром чай хлещет каждое утро, я тебя уверяю. Ты не думай, что я тебя пугаю или отговариваю. Попробовать стоит. Дело ж не в деньгах, так?  
Гарри от удивления поперхнулся.  
— Да-да, не гляди на меня так. У меня у самого-то родители те еще мерзавцы были. Мамаша спуталась с отцом, родила меня и бросила, а он потом все на меня свалил. Хозяйство, деньги. Заставлял себя на руках таскать, вон чего! У тебя родители золотые, Гарри. Денег оставили, позаботились, чтоб ты в человека превратился.  
— В человека превратился?  
— Ну ты на себя-то давно в зеркало смотрел? Синячищи под глазами такие, что издалека видно. Тощий, сутулишься. Работы нет — это мы проверили, чтоб неожиданностей не возникло. Школу закончил не пойми как. Ни амбиций, ни перспектив. Такое ты себе будущее строил? А родители твои все предусмотрели, Гарри. Они у нас герои, вот что. И к тебе отношение будет соответствующее. Шрам-то на месте?  
Гарри машинально схватился за лоб. На лбу у него остался некрасивый рваный шрам. Тетка говорила, в детстве родители били его, но Гарри не верил.  
— Вот, видал? — Хагрид громко расхохотался. — Ты же знаменитость, Гарри. Сын Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. Увидишь, тебе там понравится. Исполнишь волю родителей, получишь образование, а потом еще деньги. Разве не чудо?  
— Чудо, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри, в последний раз окинув взглядом дом Дурслей.

***

Передвигался Хагрид на стареньком Харлее. Гарри не сразу поверил, что здоровяк собирается сесть на крошечный по его меркам мотоцикл, а когда Хагрид похлопал по сидушке, приглашая Гарри присоединиться, и вовсе остолбенел.  
— Не переживай, парень, тут катались ребята вдвое больше тебя! — обрадовал Хагрид.  
Пришлось сесть. Гнал Хагрид так, что Гарри успел вспомнить всю свою жизнь и пожалеть о каждой несделанной мелочи. К концу поездки он готов был согласиться на что угодно, поэтому покорно подождал в фойе загадочного магазина интимных товаров в центре Лондона, пока Хагрид делал покупки. Потом пришлось тащить за великаном тяжеленный сверток.  
— Там тебе подарок, — как бы между прочим сказал Хагрид. Разворачивать сверток Гарри тут же расхотелось.  
Они отправились в другой конец Лондона к вокзалу, где Хагрид стал объяснять Гарри, как пользоваться билетами.  
— Да знаю я все, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Прийти в девять часов…  
— В девять часов три минуты и сорок секунд, Гарри, — строго поправил Хагрид. — Привыкай, мелочи важны.  
Гарри остался возле вокзала с ключом от комнатки в ближайшем мотеле, свертком из интимного магазина, пакетом еды и билетом на «Шмогвартс-Экспресс».  
— Три минуты сорок секунд… бред какой-то, — пробормотал он.  
Рядом с ним тут же возникла фигура тощего рыжего парнишки.  
— Тоже в Шмогвартс? — спросил он.  
— Чего? — Гарри не переставал удивляться, как это люди вокруг с такой легкостью вмешиваются в его жизнь. Он привык сидеть в своей тесной комнате наедине с компьютером.  
— У меня все братья там учились, — радостно добавил рыжий. — На следующий год сестра поступает.  
— Ты точно про Шмогвартс? — уточнил Гарри. Он все еще не был уверен, что придет к вокзалу. Ни в девять, ни в девять ноль три.  
— Конечно! Когда мне пришло письмо, мама так обрадовалась.  
— Да неужели, — не поверил Гарри. Ему пришла в голову безумная идея: на самом деле, Шмогвартс — самая обычная школа или интернат для безнадежных тупиц, там учат тех, кто никак не может найти работу или вроде того. Просто по ошибке именно в его письмо закрался вирус и все опошлил. Но визит Хагрида в интим-магазин никак не вязался с этой версией.  
— Да, — улыбался рыжий тем временем, — я уже знаю, на какой факультет хочу поступить.  
— Там еще и факультеты есть? — у Гарри глаза поползли на лоб.  
— Ага, — рыжий не замечал его удивления и продолжал делиться радостью. — Я пойду на СМ.  
— Куда? — машинально спросил Гарри, хотя мечтал не слышать больше подробностей о безумной фантазии своих мертвых родителей.  
— Садизм-мазохизм, ты что, не читал методичку? — удивился рыжий. — Ребята говорят, там в первый день запихивают раскаленный прут в задницу. Прикинь?!  
Гарри не мог понять, чему радуется собеседник.  
— Главное не иди на ДС, там все ужасные снобы.  
— Куда не идти? — Гарри решил, в следующий раз заткнет себе рот свертком с подарком Хагрида, чтобы прекратить бессмысленный разговор.  
— Доминирование и подчинение! — воскликнул рыжий. Пара случайных прохожих недовольно покосилась на них. — Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь?  
— Да я вообще-то рос… — Гарри хотел сказать «с нормальными людьми», но осекся. Не хватало еще называть Дурслей нормальными.  
— А, ясно, с ванилью, — в тоне рыжего слышалось презрение. — Ну ладно, встретимся в «Шмогвартс-Экспрессе», удачи!  
Гарри ушел в мотель, не поднимая взгляда от потрепанных ботинок, чтобы ненароком не ввязаться еще в один разговор. Внутри он заперся, на всякий случай подпер стулом дверь и стал думать, кидая тревожные взгляды на свертки. В одном была еда, купленная человеком, который приобрел ему предметы из второго свертка. Гарри не был уверен, что ее можно есть без вреда для здоровья.  
Будь рядом компьютер, он непременно начал бы искать всю информацию о Шмогвартсе, но компьютера в мотеле не было, телефон он оставил дома у Дурслей, а денег ему так никто и не дал.  
Промаявшись полночи, он решил, что попробует свои силы в непонятном Шмогвартсе, чтобы потом не терзать себя вопросами «а что, если бы». В девять часов он подошел к вокзалу и стал озираться в поисках других «студентов».  
Вокруг никого не было. Он посмотрел на часы: девять, ровно. Ему вспомнились слова Хагрида о том, что прийти надо строго в назначенное время. Он покрутился еще немного и ушел, коря себя за слабоволие. Надо же додуматься выполнять бредовые условия какого-то байкера в халате. В девять часов три минуты и сорок секунд он вернулся на место. Его ждал появившийся будто бы ниоткуда состав. Проводники быстро отправляли целую группу сверстников Гарри по вагонам.  
— Фамилия, — строго сказала одна из них, оценивающе взглянув на Гарри.  
— Поттер.  
— Поттер? — взгляд ее потеплел. — Рады видеть вас, мистер Поттер. Ваш вагон… — она сверилась со списком. — Ваш вагон в хвосте. Вы поедете с мистером Уизли.  
— Окей, — безразлично ответил Гарри и пошел в последний вагон. По пути ему встретился парень, который пытался растолкать всех, чтобы они не наступили на жабу. Гарри посмотрел, как взрослый человек прыгает за амфибией, и почесал затылок. Похоже, у него самого дела были не так уж и плохи.  
В вагоне уже сидел знакомый Гарри рыжий энтузиаст.  
— Ого! Так ты и есть Гарри Поттер? — восхитился он. — Меня зовут Рон, Рон Уизли, — рыжий протянул Гарри руку.  
— Очень приятно, — ответил Гарри и сел напротив.  
— Волнуешься? — спросил рыжий, стоило Гарри запихнуть свертки на полку. Замолкать он явно не собирался.  
— Немного, — на самом деле Гарри вспоминал статью о том, как выбраться из секты.  
— Я тоже, — воодушевленно продолжил Рон. — Фред и Джордж сказали мне, что во время распределения нам нужно будет проглотить червяка. Представляешь?  
Гарри решил, что не будет провоцировать собеседника ответами, поэтому ограничился улыбкой. К сожалению, это не помогло. По пути в Шмогвартс Гарри услышал целую серию историй о том, что могло произойти в его стенах с обучающимися. Чем дальше они отъезжали от Лондона, тем больше Гарри хотелось вернуться.  
Спустя полчаса мимо их купе пробежала девушка с растрепанными волосами. Они копной собрались у нее на голове и придавали ей вид безумного студента естественнонаучной специальности.  
— Никто не видел жабу? — спросила она.  
— Когда? — спросил Рон.  
Она нахмурилась, одарила его снисходительным взглядом и побежала дальше.  
— Какая-то она нервная, — заявил Рон после этого, но Гарри уже понял, что с рыжим лучше помалкивать, так что ничего не ответил.  
Через час в вагоне объявили, что обучающимся нужно переодеться. Гарри обеспокоенно стал шарить в свертках. Ему на колени упали кожаные наручники и моток веревки, бутерброды, минеральная вода и леденец на палочке. У Хагрида было своеобразное чувство юмора.  
— Ты чего? — забеспокоился Рон.  
— Мне не во что переодеваться, — растерялся Гарри. Чего ему хотелось меньше всего — опозориться в заведении, где людей стращают раскаленными прутьями.  
— Ну даешь, — Рон даже присвистнул, а потом… стал раздеваться.  
Гарри посмотрел на выход из купе, который все еще был открыт, сказал, что ему нужно в туалет и пошел в другой конец вагона. По пути он заглядывал в каждое купе и видел, как остальные «обучающиеся» раздевались, кидая одежду на верхние полки. При этом они живо разговаривали и вели себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходило.  
По дороге он столкнулся с высоким блондином. Тот уже успел раздеться по пояс и снять обувь. Из купе он вышел, вероятно, из-за того, что внутри пытались раздеться два человека весьма крупных габаритов. Судя по тому, как они крутились, избавляясь от одежды, Гарри понял желание блондина постоять в коридоре.  
— Тоже повезло с соседями? — спросил полуголый «обучающийся», протягивая Гарри руку. — Я Малфой. Драко Малфой.  
Гарри хотел спросить, существует ли такое имя, но перебил себя, протянул руку и пожал в ответ.  
— Я просто…  
— Приспичило? — Драко покосился на кружащихся в купе ребят. У них никак не получалось стянуть футболки.  
— Нет, я просто…  
— Ого! — из соседнего купе высунулась девушка с невероятной прической. — Так ты правда Гарри Поттер?  
Услышав имя Гарри, Малфой сделал шаг назад.  
— Ты — Гарри Поттер? — тон его перестал быть дружелюбным.  
— Это что, так важно? — спросил Гарри, обращаясь к кружащимся фигурам, потому что не знал, кому лучше задать этот вопрос.  
— Все знают твоих родителей! — объявила девушка. — Про них написано несколько диссертаций в…  
— Заткни рот, ванилин, — огрызнулся Малфой.  
Девушка побледнела и нырнула обратно в свое купе.  
— А ты вали обратно, — сказал Малфой Гарри.  
— Да в чем дело?!  
— В том, что твои папочка с мамочкой попортили крови моим предкам, — ответил Малфой. — И еще в том, что ты вообще не должен ехать в этом поезде. Ты же ничего не знаешь о нашем мире.  
Гарри развернулся и поплелся обратно к купе с рыжим Роном. Он хотел ответить, что и сам бы не прочь вернуться обратно к Дурслям, но потом понял, что это неправда. Впервые в его жизни происходило что-то по-настоящему значимое. Более значимое, чем завтраки в компании недалекого кузена и его заботливых родителей.

***

Гарри предполагал, что их привезут в одно из тех современных зданий, что показывали в роликах последний достижений архитекторов Лондона. Оказалось, Шмогвартс располагался в средневековом замке, и путь к нему преграждало здоровенное озеро.  
— Мрачновато, — вырвалось у Гарри, на что Рон тут же выдал десяток реплик своих многочисленных братьев.  
— Первый раз, небось, видишь такое, да, Поттер? — Малфой нарочно толкнул его плечом, когда проходил мимо. Пара его спутников по купе последовала примеру и тоже задела Гарри плечами.  
Все бы ничего — он давно привык к пинкам, толчкам и затрещинам. Дадли редко отказывал себе в удовольствии поддеть кузена-нахлебника. Вот только Малфой, его спутники да и сам Гарри были голыми.  
Они замерли перед озером, на берегу которого стояли несколько лодок. Их встретил Хагрид. На этот раз на нем не было дурацкого халата, вместо этого он сверкал новенькими кожаными штанами с огромной пряжкой в виде черепа.  
Подмигнув Гарри, Хагрид стал рассаживать их по лодкам.  
Гарри оказался в одной лодке с Роном, девочкой-занудой и незнакомым парнем с веснушками. Кроме веснушек, парень привлекал внимание количеством ожогов на коже. Гарри показалось, что он нарочно всю жизнь прижигал себе что-нибудь, чтобы выглядеть так.  
— Кто-нибудь умеет грести? — спросил Гарри, когда все расселись. За весла никто не взялся.  
— Смеешься? — фыркнул Рон. — Здесь все автоматическое.  
Лодки действительно сами собой отправились в путь. Гарри задумался о технике безопасности. Разумно ли отправлять так молодых людей? Какова глубина озера? Что если кто-нибудь свалится? Замерзнет ли он насмерть?  
— Меня зовут Симус, — заявил парень с ожогами, перешел поближе к Гарри и протянул ему руку. Лодку качнуло. Рон, Гарри и несчастная девушка схватились за бортик.  
— Очень приятно, — ответил Гарри, пожав ему руку. Стало отчасти понятно, откуда у Симуса столько ожогов. Вряд ли он вообще когда-либо задумывался о такой вещи, как техника безопасности.  
— А ты чего молчишь? — спросил Гарри у девушки. Там выглядела бледной с тех пор, как Малфой назвал ее «ванилином».  
— Ничего, — ответила та, — со мной все в порядке.  
— Ты разве не слышал? — вмешался Симус. — Этот придурок Малфой назвал ее «ванилином».  
— Что здесь такого? — удивился Гарри.  
— Ну ты даешь! Ванилином называют тех, кто вообще не в теме.  
Гарри почесал затылок:  
— В какой теме?  
— Не в теме, а в Теме! — попытался объяснить Симус.  
— Так зовут тех, кого воспитывали обычные родители, — ответила девушка, чеканя каждое слово. — В мире тематиков это оскорбление. Если ты ванилин, с тобой никто не будет общаться. И о нормальных сессиях можно даже не мечтать. Наверняка мне достанется какой-нибудь извращенец. Зря я вообще согласилась на эту затею.  
— Эй, ну ты чего? — Рон пододвинулся к ней поближе, раскачивая лодку. Они опять схватились за бортики. — Тебе же пришло письмо, так? Значит, они решили, что ты подходишь. Мой отец считает, что все это глупости. Любой может стать тематиком, если захочет.  
— Но твои родители тематики, так? — девушка смахнула слезы.  
— Ну да, — смутился Рон.  
— Видишь? А мои до шестнадцати лет рассказывали мне про аистов, которые приносят детей.  
— Ничего себе, — Симус присвистнул, — наверное, тяжело.  
— Откуда я знаю? — огрызнулась девушка. — Я же «ванилин».  
— Мои обо всем рассказали мне, когда мне было девять, — продолжил Рон. — Показали книжку, рассказали, как познакомились. Они учились в Шмогвартсе, кстати.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — она окончательно расстроилась.  
— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Рон, — только такие снобы, как Малфой, верят во всю эту чушь. Ты очень красивая, а еще добрая. Ты же пыталась найти ту жабу, правда?  
— Пыталась, — она еще раз вытерла слезы. — Ничего не вышло, он позабыл ее где-то.  
— Ну и ничего, — Рон погладил ее по копне волос. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Гермиона, — сказала девушка, всхлипнув.  
— Я — Рон, — он протянул ей руку, и она немного повеселела.  
Наконец они прибыли к замку. Хагрид провел их по каменным ступеням внутрь. Каждый шаг давался Гарри с трудом. Из-за холода, мелких камней и непривычного ощущения постоянного стыда он почти ничего не замечал вокруг. Гермиона тоже едва передвигала ногами, зато Рон и Симус шли как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Нас в семье закаляли с детства, — сказал Рон, хотя его в очередной раз никто не спрашивал. — Нужно держать себя в форме, верно?  
— Наверное, — отозвался Гарри, физическая нагрузка которого заключалась в редких походах в магазин.  
Их опять обогнал Малфой.  
— Хорошую компанию ты себе подобрал, Поттер, — сказал он. — Ванилин, Уизли и парень, который ухитрился подорвать собственную комнату. Хорошее начало!  
— Отвали, Малфой! — огрызнулся Рон.  
— Да ничего, — ответил Гарри, когда Малфой скрылся из виду. — Какая разница, что он говорит?  
— Нужно уметь постоять за себя, Гарри, — с беспокойством ответил Рон, — Шмогвартс — это не жук чихнул.  
Гарри вспомнил, что уже слышал эту фразу от Хагрида, и тут к ним вышла женщина в черном.  
Она привлекла к себе внимание сразу же. Гарри подумал, даже если бы на ней была самая обычная одежда, он все равно не смог бы смотреть никуда больше. В черном корсете, обтягивающих черных штанах, в сапогах на высокой шпильке, с тщательно убранными в пучок волосами, она нервно пристукивала ногой и хлопала по своей ладони коротким хлыстиком.  
— Добро пожаловать в Шмогвартс! — объявила она.  
— Кто это? — шепотом спросил Гарри у Рона.  
— Это? Ты что, совсем с дуба рухнул? Это же Нервная МакГонагалл!  
— Разве я разрешала вам говорить?! — крикнула женщина, указав хлыстиком на Рона с Гарри.  
Малфой тут же рассмеялся.  
— Или смеяться? — она перевела хлыстик на него, и он тут же замолк.  
— Шмогвартс — это вам не жук чихнул, — сказала она. — Сейчас мы пройдем в Большой зал, где пройдет церемония вашего распределения. Возможно, если вы окажетесь достаточно храбрыми и выносливыми, вы попадете на мой факультет и будете обучаться садизму и мазохизму. Тех, кто собирается служить или подчинять, ждет мастер Холод. Остальные, — она обвела собравшихся презрительным взглядом, — отправятся к госпоже Стручок и будут осваивать менее… распространенные дисциплины.  
После этой речи, во время которой никто не посмел даже выдохнуть, МакГонагалл развернулась на каблуках и отправилась к огромной двери.  
— За мной! — скомандовала она.

***

Церемония Распределения превзошла самые смелые ожидания Рона. Впрочем, глотать червяка никому не пришлось. По очереди голых молодых людей и девушек сажали в кресло, напичканное датчиками. Из-за обилия проводов оно напоминало электрический стул из криминальных драм, чем вселило ужас во всех, кого Драко Малфой мог бы обозвать ванилином. Тут Гарри стало ясно, что долгое время он, как и многие другие люди, пребывал в неведении относительно образа жизни семей состоятельных сограждан. Или, как в случае с семьей Уизли, уже не столько состоятельных, сколько принципиальных. Стараясь отрешиться от ситуации, он гадал, когда и, главное, кому в голову пришла безумная идея организовать подобное учебное учреждение. Понятно, что все, кто прибывает сюда, достигли совершеннолетия, но разве законно таким вот образом заставлять их раздеваться?  
Пока Драко Малфой сидел в кресле, ожидая вердикта группы облаченных в белые халаты людей, отдаленно напоминающих медиков, Гарри напряженно думал. Подписывал ли он какие-то бумаги? Нет, он ничего не подписывал. Есть ли у него документы? Все свидетельства остались у Дурслей, и ненормальная тетушка, помешанная на правилах, вряд ли их куда-то отдаст. Они так и будут пылиться в допотопном сейфе. Значит, теоретически он может когда угодно свалить из Шмогвартса, и нет никаких шансов объяснить полисмену, что его держали в древнем замке, напичканном навороченной техникой, силой.  
Драко Малфою объявили, что он подходит для мастера Холода, и радостный, насколько возможно было изобразить подобное чувство на столь высокомерном лице, Драко пошел в сторону жесткой деревянной скамейки с левой стороны зала. За ним следом в кресло отправился Рон. У Гарри появилось еще немного времени. Он не был уверен, что выйдет вперед, когда объявят его имя.  
Хагрид упомянул связи с Министром и полученные лицензии. Неужели можно каким-то образом оправдать наготу? Или, если здесь присутствуют медики, все это представлено добровольным медицинским осмотром? Неужели они вообще все предусмотрели?  
Рон отправился к скамейке справа, где его ожидала Нервная МакГонагалл, продолжая хлопать себя по ладони хлыстиком. Гарри представил себе, как попадает под ее… опеку, и его передернуло. Нет уж, лучше отправиться к непонятной госпоже Стручок или терпеть презрительные взгляды Малфоя, но иметь дело с этой ненормальной с говорящим именем он не будет.  
— Гарри Поттер! — объявил один из медиков, кинув взгляд на список.  
Гарри втянул голову в плечи. Он вспомнил, как легко прошли Распределение Драко и Рон. Наверняка в их семьях никому и в голову не пришло бы смущаться при виде голого человека. Зато Дурсли приучили Гарри, что из ванной комнаты он должен выходить в потертом пиджаке Дадли, даже если на улице стояла тридцатиградусная жара. За ужином дядя Вернон мог позволить себе ослабить галстук, и это вызывало столько возмущения в тете Петунье, что он тут же поправлял узел и больше не возвращался к вопросу. Если бы эти двое увидели толпу обнаженных молодых людей, их бы хватил сердечный удар. По очереди. Или одновременно.  
Это развеселило Гарри. Он прошел в кресло и радостно плюхнулся в него, задев провода. Кое-кто из кучки ожидающих рассмеялся, но Нервная МакГонагалл тут же шикнула на них.  
— Гарри Поттер, — пробормотал медик, подключая к голове Гарри сложную систему проводов. — Что ж, давайте посмотрим, что у вас в голове. Больно не будет!  
Гарри действительно не было больно. Иногда в разных частях сложного устройства он чувствовал легкие уколы, больше похожие на щекотку. Медики нависли над приборами и сосредоточенно цокали языками. Ему стало совсем смешно, и он хохотнул в голос.  
— Любопытно, — заметил Главный Медик. — С таким потенциалом вам самое место на факультете МакГонагалл.  
— Нет! — шепотом закричал Гарри, тут же заткнув себе рот. — Нет, пожалуйста, только не это!  
— Уверены? — удивился Главный Медик. — У вас превосходные показатели. Думаю, факультет садизма и мазохизма — то, что вам нужно.  
Гарри, как маленький, зажмурился и стал бормотать: «Только не к МакГонагалл, только не к МакГонагалл».  
— Ну, раз так, — Главный Медик прокашлялся и объявил, что Гарри отправляется на факультет к мастеру Холоду.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри, — спасибо вам большое.  
— Я хорошо помню твоих родителей, Гарри, — тепло ответил Главный Медик. Он стал похож на детского врача из смутных воспоминаний Гарри. — Если ты этого хочешь, пусть так и будет. Тем более, что услуга весьма сомнительная. На твоем месте я бы сделал другой выбор.  
Не обратив внимания на слова загадочного медика, Гарри пошел к скамейке Малфоя и демонстративно занял другой край. Он стал обдумывать план. Если ему удастся пережить неделю без особых приключений, он останется до Рождества. Да, выглядит все весьма странно, но в жизни много странностей. До сих пор их не заставляли делать ничего дурного, если не считать совместного раздевания «мальчиков и девочек», но даже это обставили так, что Гарри в голову не пришло флиртовать с бедной Гермионой. Все, о чем он мог думать, что ей холодно и обидно из-за слов Малфоя. Может быть, это часть традиций из тех, что бывают в частных школах, куда Гарри, конечно же, не отдали, потому что Дурсли экономили на нем во всем, что не касалось приличий.  
Дадли, окончивший третьесортную, но все-таки частную школу, любил рассказывать, как старшие мальчишки заставляли их голышом бегать вокруг здания общежития, распевая похабные песенки. Это было вроде посвящения, и те, кто прошел, больше уже никуда не бегали и ничего не распевали, зато у них был повод для смеха и взаимных подколов. Может, и в Шмогвартсе так?  
В эту секунду, прервав размышления Гарри, раздался оглушительный грохот. Звук был таким громким, что первым делом Гарри посмотрел вверх на древний потолок. Ему показалось, что при таком грохоте должны обрушиться своды, и он попрощался с жизнью. Но взгляды остальных устремились на центральную дверь. Там маячила фигура, напоминающая летучую мышь. Гарри пригляделся. Фигура приблизилась. Оказалось, что это мужчина, облаченный в халат, отдаленно напоминавший халат Хагрида, но далеко не такой потрепанный. Мужчина кутался в этот халат и шел так быстро, что развевающиеся рукава делали его похожим на летучую мышь.  
— Мастер Холод, — благоговейно прошептал Малфой.  
Гарри сглотнул — у него пересохло в горле. Он подумал, что лучше было пойти к Нервной МакГонагалл, но примерз к скамейке и не смог заставить себя предпринять что-либо.  
— Почему в очках? — остановившись прямо перед Гарри, строго спросил мастер Холод.  
— У меня п-плохое зрение, — заикнувшись, ответил Гарри.  
— Разве это мои проблемы? — спросил мастер Холод.  
— Н-нет, — ответил Гарри.  
— И? — требовательно спросил мастер Холод.  
В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Гарри дрожащими руками снял очки и положил на скамейку рядом с собой. Его испорченное ночным чтением интернет-статей зрение превратило фигуру мастера Холода в размытое пятно неясных оттенков.  
— Фамилия?  
— Поттер, — удрученно ответил Гарри.  
— Я даже не сомневался, — сказал мастер Холод и прошел дальше.  
— Если вы закончили, — повысила голос Нервная МакГонагалл, недовольно глядя на своего коллегу, — я бы хотела продолжить.  
Мастер Холод ничего ей не ответил и встал в противоположном углу, кутаясь в свой халат. По крайней мере, Гарри так показалось. Оставшуюся часть Распределения он не увидел. Кое-что было понятно из реплик. Так он понял, что Гермиону отдали на растерзание Нервной МакГонагалл, а Симус отправился прямо следом за ней. Несколько человек попало под опеку госпожи Стручок, которая тихонько просочилась в большой зал и встала позади своей скамейки. Разглядеть ее лицо Гарри не смог, как ни старался.  
— Теперь мы отправимся ужинать! — Нервная МакГонагалл хлопнула в ладоши. — Живо-живо!  
Гарри подскочил, и ровно в эту секунду на его плечо опустилась ледяная ладонь, придавив обратно к скамейке:  
— Куда собрался, Поттер? — спросил мастер Холод.  
— Но ведь мадам…  
— Мадам может делать все, что захочет, со студентами своего факультета, Поттер, но тебя это не касается. Сиди на месте.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Гарри. Он видел, как утекает за дверь стайка голых студентов МакГонагалл.  
— Так точно, сэр, — с нажимом поправил мастер Холод.  
Гарри услышал ехидный смешок Драко с другого края скамейки.  
— Так точно, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри, скосив взгляд на Малфоя.  
— Так. Точно. Сэр. Поттер, пока ты не выплюнешь изо рта то, что ты жуешь, пока произносишь слова, мы будем стоять здесь и мерзнуть. Громко и четко: «Так точно, сэр».  
Гарри сжал кулаки от злости. Злился он в первую очередь на себя. Мог бы теперь идти вместе с МакГонагалл на ужин. Так нет же, ему приспичило попросить докторов отправить его к непонятному мастеру Холоду.  
— Так точно, сэр, — повторил он, пытаясь справиться со злостью.  
— Для начала сойдет, — вздохнул мастер Холод. — Вставайте, тут ужасно холодно. Я отведу вас в общежитие.  
Гарри схватил очки. Надевать их он не решился, но подумал, что забрать с собой личную собственность — не преступление. Мастер Холод его действие никак не прокомментировал. Втроем они пошли к боковой двери. Им вслед раздалось:  
— А мы?  
Гарри по голосу узнал одного из спутников Малфоя по купе.  
— Дьявол, — выругался Драко.  
— Впредь, Малфой, за каждое подобное слово ты будешь долго и бессмысленно стоять на морозе. Понятно?  
— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Драко. В его голосе не было энтузиазма, но и высокомерие выветрилось. Гарри едва удержал себя от злорадной усмешки.  
— Вы кто такие? — спросил мастер Холод у пары пятен, стоявших в растерянности в центре Большого зала. Гарри в этот момент понял, что госпожа Стручок загадочным образом отвела своих студентов из зала, но когда и как это произошло, вспомнить не смог.  
— Крэбб, — ответил первый.  
— Гойл, — ответил второй.  
— Дьявол, — процедил сквозь зубы мастер Холод.  
Гарри и Драко переглянулись.  
— Идите следом, — сказал мастер Холод громче. Крэбб и Гойл побежали вперед, по дороге один споткнулся о лавку, другой — о ногу первого. Оба свалились на пол и тут же принялись отвешивать друг другу тумаки.  
— За что мне это, — пробормотал мастер Холод. — Встали! — заорал он.  
Крэбб и Гойл опять вскочили на ноги.  
— Медленно, аккуратно, без спешки, — каждое слово мастера было похоже на удар тонкой льдинки. — Тащите. Сюда. Свои задницы.  
Крэбб и Гойл нарочито медленно пошли вперед.

***

Общежитие представляло собой ряд комнат в подземелье. По сравнению с температурой в Большом зале тут было так холодно, что можно было хранить мороженое без риска, что оно растает. Так, во всяком случае, показалось Гарри.  
«Неудивительно, что он все время мерзнет», — подумал он, глядя, как мастер Холод кутается в свой халат.  
— Крэбб — первая комната. Малфой — вторая комната. Гойл — третья комната. Поттер — четвертая комната. Горничная принесет ваши вещи и новую одежду. Подъем в шесть утра. Завтрак в шесть пятнадцать. Не успеваете к завтраку, ждете обеда. Вопросы?  
Гарри решил спросить:  
— Мы будем ужинать?  
— Сэр, — добавил мастер Холод.  
— Мы будем ужинать, сэр? — Гарри заставил себя не вздыхать тяжело и просто повторил вопрос.  
— Мы — будем, — ответил мастер Холод, — ты — нет.  
— Но… — начал было Гарри.  
— И если поток слабоумия не прекратится, ты не будешь завтракать, — прервал его мастер Холод.  
— Это незаконно, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Ясно, — отрезал мастер Холод, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Он отправил Крэбба, Гойла, Малфоя в их комнаты, дождался, пока хлопнут три двери, а потом придавил Гарри рукой к ледяной стене.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, Поттер, — прошептал мастер Холод. Гарри показалось, что он скривил губы в усмешке, но без очков наверняка знать этого Гарри не мог.  
— Неужели? — отчаяние придало Гарри храбрости.  
— Конечно, — подтвердил мастер Холод. — Ты здесь ради денег, которые твой папаша приберег для того, чтобы сынок не подмочил репутацию славного семейства. Ты проходишь обучение, получаешь свои миллионы и возвращаешься в мир так называемых «нормальных людей». Так вот, Поттер, у меня для тебя плохие новости. Не знаю, кого мне благодарить, судьбу или врачей, но по нелепой случайности ты попал на мой… факультет. Так что, уверяю тебя, Поттер, ты вылетишь отсюда завтра же. У меня уже достаточно причин, чтобы пинком вышвырнуть тебя за двери, но раз уж ты здесь, я предпочитаю посмотреть, как ты выроешь себе могилу прилюдно. Понял? Еще одна выходка, малейшая, даже косой взгляд в мою сторону, и я потащу тебя к директору. Знаешь, чего ты хочешь меньше всего, Поттер?  
Гарри помотал головой.  
— Меньше всего, Поттер, ты хочешь попасть в кабинет к директору. Если ты плохо чувствуешь себя в сыром подземелье и уже дрожишь как напуганное животное, могу представить, что ты будешь чувствовать там.  
— Хагрид сказал…  
— Хагрид? — мастер Холод расхохотался. — Хагрид сказал, за что его вышвырнули из Шмогвартса? Хагрид учился у директора и достиг в этом таких успехов, что инвесторы потребовали его исключения. Тяжело, знаешь ли, объяснять такие увечья спортивными травмами. Думай, кого слушаешь, Поттер. Хотя… если завтра ты вылетишь отсюда, мои советы будут тебе не нужны. Все ясно?  
— Да, — ответил напуганный Гарри и добавил, хватаясь за последнюю соломинку: — Сэр.  
Мастер Холод отпустил его и сделал шаг назад, позволяя отдышаться.  
— В комнату. Подъем в шесть, завтрак в шесть пятнадцать.  
— Да, сэр, — Гарри нырнул в дверной проем, закрыл за собой дверь и сполз по ней на ледяной пол. Потом он посмотрел на комнату: койка, стул, стопка книг на полу. Даже в криминальных драмах с участием электрического стула Гарри не видел таких комнат. Его пронзила ужасная догадка, что туалета он тоже не найдет, но спустя несколько минут, к счастью для себя, он отыскал под кроватью металлическое ведро. К этому времени ему было все равно, как ведро выглядит и куда его придется ставить. Он просто хотел в туалет.  
Несмотря на то, что комната была расположена глубоко под землей, Гарри понял, что здесь отлично работает вентиляция. Воздух был свежим и таким холодным, что в его происхождении сомневаться не приходилось. Прямиком с улицы. Как если бы Гарри вздумалось осенью поспать на сквозняке.  
Лежащее на койке одеяло напомнило ему о временах, когда тетя Петунья примеряла к его комнате старые вещи Дадли. Похожее одеяло там тоже было, но даже тетушке пришло в голову, что это слишком сурово. Мастер Холод, очевидно, считал иначе.  
Гарри забрался на койку, поджал под себя ноги, закутался в тоненькое одеяло, убедился, что подушки ему не выдали, и стал ждать горничную. Он вспомнил, что Хагрид выдал ему леденец. И когда придет горничная, чтобы передать им вещи, Гарри сможет съесть перед сном немного сладкого. Может быть, тогда ему удастся заснуть?  
Пугающий монолог мастера подействовал на Гарри совсем не так, как надеялся, вероятно, преподаватель этого странного учебного заведения. Вместо страха Гарри обрел решимость. Он услышал заветную цифру — ту, которую не озвучил Хагрид. «Свои миллионы». Гарри не было важно, что именно мастер Холод измерял в миллионах, фунты, евро, доллары или любую другую валюту. Что бы это ни было, им можно было пользоваться в Великобритании, а значит, это была крупная сумма денег. Даже если Гарри поступит работать в цех сборки машин, за год он не накопит столько. Все уйдет на мелочи, часть отберут Дурсли или арендодатель. В Шмогвартсе, потерпев немного унижений, он может получить реальное наследство. И заодно доказать мастеру-зазнайке, что он не так-то прост.  
Спустя несколько минут Гарри заснул, так и не дождавшись горничной.

***

Все следующее утро Гарри сдерживал себя от чиха и шмыгания носом. Он простудился, и это не было неожиданностью. Удивляло Гарри то, что ни Малфой, ни даже Крэбб с Гойлом не получили видимых симптомов простуды. Как ни в чем ни бывало в шесть пятнадцать они сели за небольшой стол. На столе были разложены куски хлеба, фрукты, а украшал композицию огромный графин с прозрачной жидкостью. Гарри надеялся, что внутри вода.  
Поскольку Гарри пришел за стол последним и поскольку Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл не прикоснулись к еде, он тоже сел ждать. В отличие от остальных он понятия не имел, чего именно. Есть хотелось ужасно.  
Больше хотелось только пойти и нацепить сразу всю одежду, которая у него была в запасе, а завершить композицию одеялом. Но мастер Холод дал понять, что любой промах Гарри будет последним, а миллионы выглядели так привлекательно, что Гарри сидел в просторных льняных брюках, в тонких сандалиях и футболке на размер больше. Сквозняк продолжал усугублять положение. Чихнуть хотелось зверски.  
— Что, Поттер, тяжело? — спросил Малфой.  
— Тебе какое дело? — истощенный голодом, холодом и болезнью, Гарри быстро разозлился.  
— Представляю, как ты жил раньше, — ответил Малфой. — Спал до обеда, потом на все готовенькое. Или я не прав?  
Гарри очень захотелось, чтобы Малфой был не прав, но тот попал в точку. Тетя Петунья заставляла его работать по дому, прибираться время от времени и помогать готовить ужин, но в остальном он был предоставлен самому себе.  
— Ничего, Поттер, скоро ты отсюда свалишь, — мстительно добавил Малфой.  
— И оставлю тебя в компании твоих одаренных друзей, — парировал Гарри.  
Малфой замолчал, тогда Гарри понял, что тоже попал в точку. Вряд ли мечтой Драко была годовая каторга в компании недалеких Крэбба и Гойла.  
— Он что, меня оскорбил? — спросил один из них у другого.  
— По-моему, да, — ответил второй.  
— Драко, он меня оскорбил? — не унимался первый.  
— Сиди тихо, — ответил Драко.  
— Эй, ты что, оскорбил меня? — Гарри смутно помнил, что это Крэбб.  
— И в мыслях не было, — соврал Гарри.  
— Вот, опять! Ты считаешь, я тупой?! — Крэбб встал из-за стола, подошел к Гарри и толкнул его в плечо.  
— Крэбб, сядь на место! — крикнул Малфой.  
— Ничего я не считаю, — ответил Гарри, примирительно выставив руку. Затевать драку ему не хотелось. Он ни разу в них не участвовал. Иногда его били, но считать это дракой было бы нечестно по отношению к нему самому.  
— Ты опять?! — заорал Крэбб, схватил Гарри за плечи, столкнул со стула и уронил на пол. Инстинктивно Гарри сжался, защищая живот от потенциального удара.  
— Крэбб, уймись! — кричал Малфой. — Кто-нибудь!  
Гарри услышал в его голосе панические нотки и сжался еще сильнее. Первый удар пришелся по тому месту, где могли быть почки. Гарри попытался убедить себя, что почки надежно защищены, чтобы паника не разрослась.  
— Крэбб, хватит! Ты не можешь бить другого студента! Тебя исключат!  
— Ты мне будешь говорить, что я могу? — Крэбб явно переключился на Малфоя.  
— Эй, спокойно, дружище!  
Гарри услышал скрип отодвигаемого стула. Он попытался подняться на ноги и увидел, как отступает к стене Малфой. Стало окончательно ясно, почему мастер Холод сказал «Дьявол», заметив этих двоих.  
— Ты чего встал? — Гарри почувствовал еще один удар. Вероятно, это был Гойл.  
Наконец, в комнате раздался знакомый голос:  
— К стене, все четверо!  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул — это был мастер Холод. По крайней мере, подумал Гарри, в ближайшее время никто не будет его бить.  
— Винсент, если не ошибаюсь? — подозрительно ласково спросил мастер Холод у стоящего с краю небольшой шеренги Крэбба.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил тот.  
— Что ж, Винсент, сегодня есть ты не будешь, — сказал мастер Холод, потом упер палец во впечатляющий живот Крэбба. — Тебе это даже на пользу.  
— Грег? — мастер Холод и его палец перешли дальше.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Гойл.  
— Грег сегодня тоже будет голодать.  
— Да, сэр, — прокричал Гойл.  
— Драко, — палец мастера уперся в грудь Малфоя. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз у тебя лучше получится убеждать твоих дорогих друзей.  
— Да, сэр, — Гарри услышал, как скрипнули зубы Драко.  
— Гарри Поттер, — ледяной палец больно уколол плечо Гарри в том месте, где его схватил Крэбб. Наверняка там уже расползался синяк. — Если ты не научишься защищать себя, ты не доживешь до Рождества. Это понятно?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри. Он не представлял себе, как может защитить себя от двух людей, хотя бы отдаленно напоминавших Крэбба и Гойла.  
— У тебя вопрос? — спросил мастер Холод.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри.  
— Задавай.  
— Разве это возможно, сэр?  
— Возможно что?  
— Разве я могу защитить себя в такой ситуации, сэр? Он просто напал на меня, и все.  
— Ты ждешь, что в следующий раз он отправит тебе приглашение на дуэль в присутствии секунданта? Ты ошибся эпохой, Гарри, именно так и нападают. Неожиданно, — в доказательство своих слов мастер Холод ткнул его в солнечное сплетение. У Гарри перехватило дыхание. — Помимо прочего, в Шмогвартсе есть возможность научиться азам самообороны. И в твоем случае слово «азы» надо понимать буквально.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри, когда боль в области солнечного сплетения стала невыносима.  
— Вот и славно. Теперь вы двое идите есть, а вы — по комнатам.  
Объяснять, кому именно что нужно делать, мастеру не пришлось. Крэбб и Гойл аккуратно прикрыли за собой двери. Малфой сел за стол, налил себе воды из графина и жадно выпил. Гарри схватил яблоко и стал грызть. Он не мог вспомнить, есть ли у них особое время, когда нужно прекращать жевать, так что старался успеть. На всякий случай.  
— Ты мог сбежать, — сказал Малфой, наливая второй стакан воды.  
Гарри решил, что ему тоже не помешает попить, поэтому тоже налил себе воду.  
— Не мог, они бы догнали, — сказал он.  
— Ты мог попытаться, — ответил Малфой.  
— Что толку? Они все равно догнали бы меня.  
— С таким подходом тебе было бы лучше у госпожи Стручок. Или среди ванилина, — усмехнулся Малфой.

***

Набор предметов на первый семестр Гарри выдали на современном планшете вместе с методичками, учебниками и наборами тестов. Он представил, во сколько обходится Шмогвартсу снабжение студентов всем необходимым. Неужели у этих людей так много денег?  
Впрочем, как следует подумать о деньгах Гарри не позволяло плотное расписание. Первую неделю под завязку нагрузили разнообразными теоретическими курсами. Сначала он не понял, как связаны «психология», «основы анатомии», «история» и «физическая подготовка». Но уже через день все встало на свои места. Несмотря на угрозу, мастер Холод не выгнал его за это время, и больше они не возвращались к вопросу исключения, что стоило Гарри больших усилий. Как мантру, он повторял про себя: «Сэр, сэр, сэр». Малфою и даже Крэббу с Гойлом не составляло никакого труда добавлять это обращение к каждой реплике, а Гарри несколько раз натыкался на многозначительный взгляд мастера и только потом ему приходило в голову добавить заветное «сэр».  
На истории Гарри вместе с Гермионой и другими студентами из семей «ванили» слушали, как зануда Биннс бубнит бесценные сведения. К счастью, его лекции дублировались, и сразу после часа бормотания Гарри имел возможность прочесть все на экране своего планшета. Он узнал о том, как в начале двадцатого века нескольким инвесторам, увлеченным идеями Фрейда и его последователей, пришло в голову создать особое учебное заведение, где во главе угла стояло воспитание через необычные «практики». Натыкаясь на слово «практики», Гарри машинально сглатывал, потому что «практики» стояли в его расписании со второй недели.  
Рон беззаботно рассказывал о том, как его братья присылали ему фотографии синяков и ссадин, усугубляя ситуацию.  
Группа энтузиастов оформила Шмогвартс учреждением образовательным, экспериментальным, закрытым и подключила к работе так много департаментов Министерства, что спустя десятилетие никому и в голову не могло прийти явиться с проверкой. Слишком много людей оказалось повязано, и наступать на интересы друг друга они не хотели. Так Шмогвартс незаметно ушел в тень, а с развитием технологий его модернизировали, превратив в уникальное место. Теперь, много поколений спустя, сюда отправляли потомков тех, кто, собственно говоря, и основал учреждение. Однако нынешний директор, некто Дамблдор, стал активно приглашать молодых людей и девушек из «обычных» семей. Его политика пришлась по душе далеко не всем, но из-за своего авторитета он утвердил идею. Теперь такие как Гермиона могли получить письмо с предложением об обучении. Вместе с письмом к ним приходил специалист, готовый разъяснить происходящее родственникам в нужном свете.  
«И, конечно, ко мне явился Хагрид», — мрачно подумал Гарри, услышав об этом.  
После занятия Гермиона рассказала, что к ней приходила миловидная женщина, которая сказала ее родителям, что Гермиону выбрали для получения дополнительного образования в области психологии. Родители так обрадовались, что вникать в подробности не стали. Количество печатей и рекомендаций на документах Шмогвартса могло убедить кого угодно.  
Еще Гарри узнал о бунте Того-кого-лучше-не-вспоминать, выпускнике факультета «ДС». Несколько лет назад он собрал последователей и планировал провести реформу в кругах тематиков, запретив принимать студентов, родители которых ничего не знали о Теме. Последователи Дамблдора защищали свою точку зрения, дошло до реальных стычек, а учитывая подготовку и навыки участников, некоторые из них были весьма серьезными.  
— И вот перед нами юноша, который остановил Того-кого-лучше-не-вспоминать, — заявил Биннс, неожиданно ткнув пальцем в сторону Гарри.  
Гарри попытался вжаться в скамейку.  
— Встань, юноша, — потребовал Биннс.  
Гарри встал, ощущая на себе десятки раздраженных взглядов.  
— Ты наш герой, Гарри, — Биннс начал аплодировать. К нему вяло присоединилось несколько студентов. Громче всех хлопала Гермиона.  
— Гарри Поттер — Мальчик-который-выжил. Твои родители, Гарри, были так преданы идеям Дамблдора, что Тот-кого-лучше-не-вспоминать решил лично устранить их. Он пришел к вам домой, но они сражались, как настоящие герои. Твой шрам — доказательство их подвига. Но почему бы тебе не рассказать нам лично, как все было? — добродушно предложил Биннс.  
— Простите, сэр, — ответил Гарри, — но я не знаю.  
— Что?! — удивился Биннс.  
— Простите, сэр, — повторил Гарри громче, — но я не знаю, как умерли мои родители. Дядя и тетя сказали мне, что они умерли… в общем, что их смерть не была связана с каким-то подвигом.  
— Вот оно что, — Биннс весь подобрался от напряжения. — Что ж, Гарри, тогда присядь и послушай вместе с остальными. Лили и Джеймс Поттеры были выдающимися учениками неподражаемой МакГонагалл. Никто лучше них не использовал ножи, кинжалы, даже мечи. Таких виртуозов, пожалуй, уже нет среди нас. Дамблдор гордился своими выпускниками. Про твою маму говорили, что она — волшебница. И когда Тот-кого-лучше-не-вспоминать явился к вам в дом, они дали отпор. Он истек кровью, разумеется, но и они пострадали. Все-таки выпускники факультета дисциплины знают толк в… — он посмотрел, как побледнел Гарри, и решил не углубляться в подробности. — В любом случае, все трое были мертвы в ту ночь, а ты получил этот шрам. Отметку, которую никто не сможет повторить или перепутать. Она была сделана ножом твоей матери.  
Гарри подумал, что его вот-вот стошнит.  
— Следствие установило, что Тот-кого-лучше-не-вспоминать пытался убить тебя ее оружием, но она бросилась на него и, пожертвовав собой, спасла тебя.  
— Ты не знал, Поттер? — Малфой ткнул его в бок, возвращая в чувство.  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил Гарри.  
Малфой прокашлялся.  
— Сочувствую, — сказал он.  
Гарри ничего не ответил, его все еще мутило. Биннс продолжил рассказывать, как счастливо зажили тематики под руководством Дамблдора. Много новых талантливых студентов ежегодно проходило обучение в Шмогвартсе. Гарри не слышал его. Он представлял себе, какими нужно быть идиотами, чтобы вляпаться в подобную историю. Неужели его родителям было так важно, кто учится в Шмогвартсе, а кто — нет? Ведь это бессмысленно. Академию, если ее вообще можно назвать так, лучше снести вместе с фундаментом, оградить от любопытных взглядов и сжечь всю информацию о ней. Вот за что он с радостью начал бы сражаться и, наверное, готов был бы отдать жизнь.  
После занятия несколько студентов подошли к Гарри. Они похлопали его по плечу и сказали слова сочувствия. Среди них было несколько студентов МакГонагалл. Гарри заметил, что у некоторых из них на руках видны ссадины. Он спросил об этом у Гермионы, но она сжала губы и ничего не ответила.  
Психология давалась Гарри с трудом. Он едва успевал запоминать термины, которыми сыпала быстрая, как ветер, госпожа Стручок. Ей удавалось быть в нескольких местах одновременно, она указывала на ошибки студентам, даже если они находились в другом конце зала. Все, что Гарри понял на ее занятиях, умещалось в простое предложение: «Людям от природы необходимо правильное воспитание, и чем оно строже — тем лучше». Соглашаться с этой идеей или спорить с ней было некогда — госпожа Стручок заваливала их тестами и постоянно повторяла груду терминов, разобраться в которых могла только она сама.  
Куда лучше было с физической подготовкой. Гарри подумал было, что их отведут в тренажерный зал и заставят бегать, но вместо этого они выслушали пять подробных лекций об особенностях подготовки в разных условиях, состояниях и нюансах конституции. Никогда в жизни Гарри не думал, что физическая подготовка — настолько сложный процесс, что к ней нужно подходить, как к экспериментам по химии. В отличие от госпожи Стручок, мистер Фанни — низкорослый коренастый мужчина — говорил предельно просто и задавал предельно конкретные вопросы.  
Но все меркло по сравнению с анатомией. На ней Гарри пришлось краснеть. В понедельник его удивило подробное перечисление суставов, во вторник он мечтал, чтобы перечисление суставов повторилось вместо детальной лекции о половых системах мужчин и женщин, в среду он мечтал вернуться к половым системам, разглядывая 3D-модели находящихся в разных позах людей, совершенно обнаженных и прорисованных со всей натуралистичностью. Лекцию четверга он попытался забыть, потому что она называлась «эрогенные зоны», а в пятницу Малфой несколько раз наступал ему на ногу, потому что Гарри так низко наклонялся над столом, что его то и дело обвиняли в попытках заснуть. В пятницу 3D-модели, с которыми они познакомились в среду, начали совершать характерные движения друг с другом.  
— Поттер, из-за тебя нас всех заставят спать без одеял, — зло прошипел Малфой.  
— Мне все равно, — шепотом ответил Гарри, — это просто ужас какой-то.  
— Ужас — это как ты краснеешь.  
Гарри был с ним категорически не согласен, но не стал спорить. Он вспомнил о миллионах, которые грезились ему после выпуска. Если нужно посмотреть на какие-то картинки, он посмотрит на них.

***

Продрогший, полуголодный, сонный, измученный постоянными расспросами, тычками Крэбба и Гойла, насмешками Малфоя, понимающими кивками студентов МакГонагалл и недовольной физиономией мастера Холода, Гарри дожил до вечера пятницы.  
— Хоть высплюсь, — сказал он после ужина, умываясь ледяной водой в общей ванной комнате. Там стояли древние проржавевшие раковины, и ни одна из них не была знакома с концепцией теплой воды. Единственный контакт Гарри с горячими жидкостями происходил во время дневного чаепития, если никто из студентов мастера Холода не ухитрялся нарушить дисциплину. Всего за пять дней Гарри выпил две чашки. Теперь ему казалось, что в следующий раз он не станет пить их — просто подержит в руках.  
— С чего это? — удивился Малфой.  
— Завтра суббота, — ответил Гарри. Не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы.  
— И что с того?  
— Выходной? — наполовину сказал, наполовину спросил Гарри.  
— Выходной будет, если ты его заработаешь, — ответил Малфой. — Шмогвартс — это тебе не жук чихнул.  
— Почему вы все время повторяете это?! — разозлился Гарри. По-настоящему его разозлила не присказка про жука, которую повторяли все, кому не лень, а новость про выходные. Неужели ему придется до самого лета просыпаться ни свет ни заря? Разве это законно? Должны же быть какие-то документы, регулирующие этот вопрос. В конце концов, на дворе начало двадцать первого века!  
— Да, Поттер, недолго тебе осталось, — хмыкнул Малфой.  
Злость опять придала Гарри сил, он даже заставил себя постоять под ледяной водой. После нее температура в подземелье казалась не такой пугающей. Ему даже вроде бы стало тепло.  
Выходные дни студенты Шмогвартса проводили в самых разных частях замка. В расписании значилось «Свободное время», вот почему Гарри до последнего не сомневался, что пятидневная каторга будет перемежаться двухдневной возможностью делать все, что его душе угодно, и таким образом позволит ему дотянуть до лета.  
Выяснилось, что свободное время строго регламентировали. Студентов МакГонагалл нигде не было видно, а когда Гарри спросил о них у миловидной девушки Ханны, проходящей обучение у госпожи Стручок, та покраснела и отвела взгляд. Словом, студенты МакГонагалл где-то пропадали. Что касается учащихся под началом госпожи Стручок, они занимались самыми разными делами. Несколько отправились в библиотеку, прихватив с собой термосы с настоящим горячим чаем. Кое-кого Гарри заметил наворачивающим круги вокруг замка — должно быть, хотели поддерживать себя в форме. Один студент уныло оттирал с каменного пола в Большом зале несуществующую грязь при помощи крошечной тряпки.  
До девяти часов сам Гарри слонялся без дела, стараясь не попадаться на глаза преподавателям. Один раз его заметил Биннс и радостно помахал рукой. Гарри поздоровался с ним и тут же нырнул в самый дальний коридор с плохим освещением. Но даже там его отыскали. Сначала ему стало холодно, потом он замер и медленно обернулся. Чутье не подвело Гарри — позади стоял, скрестив руки на груди, мастер Холод.  
— Чем, позволь узнать, ты так занят, Гарри? — спросил он.  
— Изучаю замок, — ответил Гарри, а потом добавил, — сэр.  
— Прекрасно, прекрасно, — мастер Холод сказал это таким тоном, что Гарри сразу понял — похвала фальшивая. Он съежился, ожидая очередного тычка или затрещины.  
— Профессор Биннс рассказал мне об удивительном происшествии на его лекции, связанном с тобой, — продолжил мастер Холод. — По его словам, ты заявил, что не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, как умерли твои родители и как именно ты получил свой шрам. Припоминаешь?  
— Да, — Гарри сглотнул, — сэр. — Он понял, что у него болит горло.  
— Интересно, как долго ты позволишь себе оставаться настолько невежественным? — вопрос явно был риторическим, поэтому Гарри промолчал. — Или для того, чтобы ты проявил хотя бы малейшую инициативу, тебя нужно мотивировать крупными суммами? Тебе неинтересно узнать, кем были твои родители и кем собираешься стать ты сам? Ты настолько безволен, что даже после тяжелой недели не хочешь прояснить для себя подробности произошедшего?  
Мастер Холод замолчал. Гарри ждал, глядя на него, но продолжения монолога не последовало. Надо было ответить.  
— Но ведь профессор Биннс все рассказал, сэр, — сказал он, решив, что это довольно безобидная фраза.  
— Значит, после долгих лет неведения ты считаешь, что тебе достаточно узнать о произошедшем со слов старого маразматика, который публично унизил тебя, заставив признаться в том, что ты понятия не имеешь, как умерли твои родители?  
— Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, сэр, — дипломатично ответил Гарри. — Он просто не знал…  
— Ну конечно, он не знал, — в ласковом тоне мастера Холода было столько желчи, что Гарри едва не подавился. — Конечно, Гарри, за этими стенами, где хранится столько тайн, что хватит похоронить несколько департаментов Министерства за одну ночь, конечно же, здесь постоянно случаются ошибки. Профессор Биннс поставил тебя в ситуацию, когда ты вынужден был оправдываться, Гарри. И у меня для тебя плохие новости. Когда ты пришел в Шмогвартс, многие считали, что ты — потомок знаменитых родителей. К тебе относились со снисхождением. Но теперь, когда они узнали о том, что ты понятия не имеешь, кем были твои родители, что они делали, чем прославились, как умерли, — теперь, Гарри, ты стал пустым местом. И я был бы рад этому в других обстоятельствах, но многоуважаемый Биннс растоптал одного из моих студентов, а я не люблю, когда теоретики вроде него вмешиваются в учебный процесс. Так что эти выходные, Гарри, ты проведешь в библиотеке. И когда ты из нее выйдешь, ты сможешь рассказать любому желающему во всех подробностях, кто ты такой и по какой причине профессорам вроде Биннса не стоит задавать тебе неудобные вопросы.  
Он опять замолчал. Гарри стало неуютно. Он не привык видеть за действиями других людей таких сложных мотивов. Профессор Биннс нравился ему — это был добродушный старичок, готовый повторять материал снова и снова для тех, кто по какой-то нелепой причине решил бы вдруг переспросить его.  
— Могу я задать вопрос, сэр? — решился Гарри.  
— Можешь, — глаза мастера Холода превратились в узкие щелочки.  
— Чему именно вы меня обучаете?  
Глаза мастера Холода резко изменили форму — они округлились, не то от ужаса, не то от оскорбления. Потом приоткрылся его рот, но мастер быстро взял себя в руки и закрыл его. Наконец, правая рука дернулась, будто Холод собирался ударить Гарри, но в последний момент передумал.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь о месте, куда попал?  
— Честно, сэр?  
Мастер Холод закатил глаза:  
— Да, если тебя не затруднит.  
— Мне кажется, я попал на ток-шоу. Если зрителям понравится мое выступление, мне дадут какой-нибудь приз в конце.  
— Проще говоря, ты не веришь в реальность происходящего, — вздохнул мастер Холод. — Вот почему в свое время я поддерживал Того-кого-лучше-бы-забыть. Когда ребят вроде тебя забирают из простых семей, ничего хорошего не происходит. В лучшем случае вы думаете, что попали в экзотическое местечко, в худшем — пугаетесь и убегаете прочь, рассказывая басни окружающим. Нельзя рассказывать о таких вещах с наскока. Тебе было бы лучше у госпожи Стручок. У нее много студентов из обычных семей. Она находит им занятие по душе, и все остаются в выигрыше. Но чертовы медики отправили тебя ко мне, — он задумался, прикрыв глаза. — Не знаю, кому Дамблдор хочет навредить больше, тебе или мне. Хотя… если бы он хотел навредить тебе, ты бы сейчас развлекался в башнях МакГонагалл, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Два недотепы-переростка и мальчишка, который понятия не имеет, куда попал. Отличный будет год.  
Он вдруг развернулся и пошел прочь по коридору.  
— Мастер Холод? — окликнул Гарри.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Так что мне делать?  
— Постарайся не умереть раньше времени.

***

Все выходные Гарри сидел в библиотеке. Оказалось, там можно было найти книги и файлы, предназначенные для углубленного изучения предметов. Гарри использовал их на свой манер, чтобы осилить азы.  
Его пустили за компьютер и позволили пользоваться поисковой системой, так что он быстро освоился и почувствовал себя как дома. Кроме того, в библиотеке поддерживали вменяемую температуру. Должно быть, для того, чтобы книгам было комфортнее.  
Из-за чтения Гарри пропустил два обеда. Ночью в воскресенье он лежал на жесткой койке, укутанный в одеяло, как гусеничка.  
«Ничего, одна неделя уже прошла», — сказал он себе. И решил не заглядывать дальше. Сколько их еще будет?  
Но ровно со следующего дня время потекло так быстро, что Гарри не мог вспомнить утром, какой день начинался.  
По замыслу нынешнего директора школы, недели должно было хватить, чтобы примерно уравнять знания тех, кто жил в семьях людей, окончивших Шмогвартс, и всех остальных. Гарри начинал понимать, почему мастер Холод стращал его визитом к Директору. Вряд ли адекватный вменяемый человек мог размышлять подобным образом.  
Да, теперь Гарри знал, что в Шмогвартсе на всю катушку изучали «БДСМ». Знал он и расшифровку каждой буковки, историю правил поведения, названия многих явлений и предметов. Но это знание было поверхностным, в то время как такие, как Малфой или Уизли, жили с этим знанием уже много лет. Конечно, никто не учил их в прямом смысле слова. Просто они знали, что подобная жизнь существует, а Гарри и многие другие — нет.  
Вот почему на первом же практическом занятии не меньше десятка студентов сели в лужу. Семинар вела Нервная МакГонагалл, и Гарри на этом семинаре впервые понял, почему ее так зовут. Когда у кого-нибудь что-то не получалось, она подходила и начинала хлестать ему запястья своим хлыстиком. Получалось не то чтобы больно, но очень нудно и обидно. И тем обиднее, чем громче при этом она отчитывала студента. Гарри досталось дважды. Сначала он взял не тот предмет («Флоггер! Флоггер, куриный мозг, а не снейк!»), потом неправильно взмахнул им («Ты так выколешь кому-нибудь глаз!»).  
Его спасла Гермиона. Она незаметно подошла ближе и стала тихо подсказывать, что делать. Гарри чувствовал себя глупо — замах, удар, замах, удар. Перед ними были грубые деревянные модели человеческих фигур.  
— Отлично! Просто отлично, мисс Грейнджер! — похвалила Гермиону МакГонагалл. — У вас талант!  
Довольная Гермиона продолжила хлестать свою деревяшку.  
Следующее занятие вела госпожа Стручок. Гарри понравилась ее мягкая непринужденная манера общения. Она указывала на недостатки, не выкрикивая их на весь зал, а тихо склонившись над каждым студентом. В первый день они учились вязать узел. Гарри подозревал, для каких целей это может понадобиться в дальнейшем, но даже если манекены из кабинета МакГонагалл перетащат в кабинет госпожи Стручок, он будет не против. Тишина, спокойствие. Сидишь и вяжешь узелки, как будто тебя по ошибке посадили за рукоделие.  
После обеда все спустились в подземелье. Малфой шел впереди, показывая дорогу, хотя это и не было нужно. В конце последней лестницы Рон обогнал его и сунулся в дверь общежития.  
— Тебе туда нельзя, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— Почему это? — удивился Рон.  
— В общежития факультетов могут заходить только студенты этого факультета, — отчеканил Гарри. Об этом было написано в длиннющем своде правил. Он выучил далеко не все, но твердо помнил, что не сможет погостить у Рона и Гермионы, как и они — у него.  
— Занудство какое, — ответил Рон, но отошел от двери.  
Они прошли дальше в открытую дверь, где посреди рядов жестких деревянных скамеек их ждал мастер Холод.  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он без тени любезности. — Садитесь.  
Студенты неторопливо сели. Малфой занял место в первом ряду, Крэбб с Гойлом сели по бокам. Гарри уселся сзади вместе с Роном и Гермионой.  
— На своих занятиях, — начал мастер Холод, — я постараюсь научить вас держать под контролем чужую волю, отказываться от собственной, нести ответственность за всех сразу или передавать ее другому человеку. Мои занятия подходят не для всех. Кроме студентов моего факультета на них останутся те, кто предрасположен… — он оценивающим взглядом обвел комнату, ни на ком не задерживаясь дольше мгновения. — Те, кто имеет склонности и талант. Остальные, — он усмехнулся, — будут довольствоваться вводными занятиями. Их достаточно, чтобы вы успешно сдали теоретический экзамен, а о большем никто вас спросит. В отличие от семинаров моих коллег, я не буду требовать от вас глупых взмахов флоггером, скрупулезного плетения узлов и других впечатляющих атрибутов, которые всплывают перед глазами людей, стоит им услышать аббревиатуру «БДСМ». Вряд ли хотя бы один из вас сможет постичь всю сложность и тонкость подчинения, но если это произойдет, уверяю вас, год, потраченный в стенах Шмогвартса, пройдет не зря.  
Студенты, затаив дыхание, слушали мастера Холода. Они следили за движениями его рук, провожали взглядом, когда он переходил от стены к стене. Гарри понял, что тоже следит за ним, когда у него свело ногу от неудобной позы.  
— Некоторые, — он мрачно усмехнулся, — считают предмет, который я преподаю, малозначительным. Некоторые не могут забыть Того-кого-давно-следовало-забыть, ведь его распределили на мой факультет, и он окончил его блестяще. Если подобные мысли возникли в вашей голове, надеюсь, к Рождеству мы распрощаемся. Вам достаточно изучить методичку и вызубрить ответы теста. Увы, система образования несовершенна, и никто, — он усмехнулся еще раз, — не может залезть к вам в голову. Поэтому мне будет достаточно знать, что вы знаете, как пользоваться компьютером и достаточно хорошо запоминаете буквы и цифры. Ответ на вопрос, насколько важен мой предмет, заключается в другом вопросе. Насколько для вас важна свобода воли?  
Он отвернулся. Студенты, как по команде, начали перешептываться, обсуждая его слова. Те, кто был хорошо знаком с предметом со слов родителей или знакомых, начали сыпать терминами и многозначительно кивать, остальные завели разговор про демократию и права человека.  
— Ее не существует, — тихо и четко произнес Холод, обращаясь к стене напротив студентов — они снова замолчали. — Свобода воли — миф, выдуманный для того, чтобы лишить человека ее остатков. Когда вы поймете это, все остальное придет само. Все, что у вас есть, если, конечно, вы еще не ухитрились к этому возрасту растерять это, — возможность распорядиться своей «несвободой» и «несвободой» других, если вам повезет завоевать их доверие. Думаю, у некоторых из вас уже возникли вопросы, и я отвечу на часть из них, чтобы вам было над чем подумать после занятия.  
Гермиона подняла руку так высоко, что Гарри стало жаль ее суставы. После курса анатомии он хорошо представлял себе, из чего состоит рука Гермионы и как тяжело ей совершать подобные движения.  
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, я слушаю.  
— Ходят слухи, что вы поддерживали Того-кто-накрепко-засел-у-всех-в-памяти, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Вы допустили сразу две ошибки, мисс Грейнджер, но учитывая ваше происхождение, я прощаю их вам на этом занятии, — Холод взглядом пригвоздил Гермиону к лавке. Она перестала дышать. — Во-первых, после обращения ко мне или к другим преподавателям и мастерам Шмогвартса следует добавлять уважительное «сэр», «мэм», «мадам», «госпожа» или, в крайнем случае, «профессор», в зависимости от их должности и рода занятий. Что касается меня, на вашем месте я бы выбрал обращение «сэр». Во-вторых, вопрос, мисс Грейнджер, предполагает, что вы задаете его, а не высказываете вслух предположение, ограничиваясь констатацией слухов. Не знаю, насколько изменилась культура в вашем обществе, но не думаю, что так уж сильно, чтобы подобные вещи перестали иметь значение. Сейчас вы похожи на журналистку, которая пишет статью о человеке, личность которого для нее — терра инкогнита. Теперь я отвечу на ваш «не-вопрос», мисс Грейнджер, чтобы сэкономить всем время. Я действительно поддерживал Того-кто-остался-без-имени, потому что наши идеалы совпадали. Что касается методов, здесь я не был бы так однозначен. В частности, я не считал, что необходимо убить тех, кто уже прошел обучение в Шмогвартсе, но не состоял при этом в семьях потомков выпускников. Также я не считал, что в системе не может быть исключений. Однако существующее положение дел меня не устраивает, и я по мере сил выступаю против него. Я ответил на ваш вопрос, мисс Грейнджер?  
— Да, сэр, — она так и не подняла взгляд с тех пор, как он начал отчитывать ее. Гарри не винил ее.  
— Есть вопросы, которые касаются не моей личности, а предмета, который я преподаю для вас? — спросил Холод, кутаясь в свой халат.  
— Можно? — на этот раз руку поднял Рон.  
— Разумеется, мистер Уизли.  
— Скажите, сэр, чем отличаются занятия у вас от тех, которые будет вести во втором семестре госпожа Стручок? Братья сказали мне, что вы… в общем, что они не поняли разницы, и поэтому… в общем, в чем разница?  
— Хорошо, что вы не верите своим братьям на слово, мистер Уизли, — ответил Холод. — Госпожа Стручок взяла на себя бремя обучения всех студентов, которые не имеют четких склонностей. Ее факультет — иллюстрация того, что получается, когда вы пытаетесь как можно быстрее дать хотя бы какое-то образование как можно большему количеству молодых людей.  
Студенты госпожи Стручок начали недовольно шептаться.  
— Что вовсе не означает, — повысил голос Холод, — что я считаю ее труд бесполезным. Напротив, если бы не она, мы с мадам МакГонагалл поубивали бы друг друга в считанные дни. Возможно, вам кажется, что я использую гиперболу, говоря так, но смею заверить, что убийство было бы реальным. Наши взгляды на предмет так сильно расходятся, что присутствие госпожи Стручок — единственное, что удерживает эту академию от серьезных преступлений. Теперь я постараюсь ответить на ваш вопрос, мистер Уизли. Госпожа Стручок во втором семестре будет обучать вас использованию своих техник и методик в парах, что подразумевает под собой, разумеется, подчиненное положение одного и доминирующее положение — другого. Я же, со своей стороны, буду обучать тех, кто проявит достаточно инициативы в первом семестре, тому, как при помощи этих техник подчеркивать подчинение. Подчеркивать, мистер Уизли, понимаете?  
По лицу Рона было видно, что он ничего не понял. Мастер Холод прошел к нему через весь зал и оказался в шаге от Гарри. Гермиона продолжала сверлить взглядом пол.  
— Вы сжались, мистер Уизли, — сказал мастер Холод. — Перестали дышать, отвели взгляд. В чем причина? Разве я применял по отношению к вам грубую силу? Нет, не применял. Больше того, мистер Уизли, я крайне редко применяю ее, потому что мне это не нужно. Вы и без этого готовы подчиняться, не так ли? Вряд ли мне доставит удовольствие ударить вас в таком состоянии, это было бы похоже на издевательство над маленьким щенком, заблудившемся на морозе в лесу. Студенты вашего факультета, мистер Уизли, вполне могли бы сделать подобное. Разумеется, если бы щенку хватило сил связно произнести «я согласен».  
— Это неправильно, — прошептала Гермиона, сжав кулачки на коленях. Как и все остальные, она была одета в просторную форму Шмогвартса, которая скрывала почти все нюансы фигуры. Но Гарри показалось, что она выглядит особенно хрупко. — То, что вы говорите, неправильно.  
— Сэр, — отрезал мастер Холод.  
— Вы вмешиваетесь в личную жизнь другого человека. Какое право вы имеете говорить о подобных вещах при всех? Он ведь просто задал вопрос, чтобы понять, какой предмет выбрать!  
— Посмотрите мне в глаза, мисс Грейнджер, — приказал мастер Холод.  
Она не послушалась и продолжила:  
— Вы рассуждаете о том, что мы все не свободны от природы, но такими делает нас общество, а люди, подобные вам, просто наживаются на чужих комплексах. Что хорошего от того, что один человек подчиняется другому? С болью все просто — это же физиология, гормоны, напряжение и расслабление. Узлы, психология — это я могу понять. Даже странно, что некоторые вещи не рассказывают в школе. Но то, что вы говорите, неправильно.  
— Посмотрите мне в глаза, мисс Грейнджер, — повторил мастер Холод.  
Гермиона медленно подняла голову, Гарри увидел у нее на щеках мокрые дорожки от слез.  
— Каждый может распоряжаться своей судьбой, мисс Грейнджер, в меру своих возможностей, — сказал мастер Холод. — К примеру, вы своим поведением ставите себя под угрозу исключения. Когда я говорил лично с вами, мисс Грейнджер, вы вели себя разумнее, но неожиданно встали на защиту другого человека. Если, как вы утверждаете, свобода — такая важная вещь, не разумнее было бы предоставить Рональду возможность самостоятельно ответить мне? Не ущемляете ли вы этим его свободу? Ведь многие в этом кабинете теперь будут считать его… кгхм, подкаблучником, в лучшем случае.  
— Ему промыли мозги, — убежденно ответила Гермиона. Гарри заметил, что ее бьет мелкая дрожь. Должно быть, она плохо понимала, что делает, просто не могла остановиться. Он стал искать способ отвлечь ее, но в голову ничего не приходило. — Все эти ваши термины, культура, красивые слова — все это выставляет в хорошем свете вещи, которые лучше не доставать из тени.  
— Вы пишете поэму, мисс Грейнджер?  
— Я… просто я хотела…  
— Защитить его, я понял, — усмехнулся мастер Холод. — Нет ничего дурного в том, что вы хотите защитить другого человека. Особенно если он дорог вам. — Неожиданно мастер перевел взгляд на Гарри. — В некоторых случаях нам приходится жертвовать жизнью, чтобы защитить этих людей, не так ли, Гарри?  
— Да, сэр, — Гарри не выдержал взгляд и отвернулся. Он вспомнил историю о Джеймсе и Лили Поттерах так ярко, как будто увидел перед глазами короткий фильм.  
— Вот о чем я советую вам подумать на досуге, мисс Грейнджер, — продолжил Холод. — Взяв на себя смелость спорить со мной, вы взяли на себя ответственность за этого молодого человека. Он не просил вас об этом — это была ваша инициатива. Но вам кажется, что это нормально. Однако вы по неясным причинам, которые прикрываете принципами, считаете, что не должны были бы защищать его, если бы он вас попросил. В конце концов, мисс Грейнджер, Рональд не ребенок, несмотря на то, что до сих пор так сильно привязан к своей семье. В отличие от Гарри, который физически не мог говорить в ночь, когда Тот-кого-стоило-бы-забыть-как-его-имя пришел в дом Поттеров.  
— Вы просто перевираете мои слова, к тому же делаете Гарри больно, — прошептала Гермиона.  
Гарри кожей чувствовал на себе внимание всех студентов. Снова, как на занятии Биннса.  
— Не нужно, Гермиона, — тихо попросил он.  
— Но ведь это правда, Гарри! Он нарочно говорит об этих ужасных вещах, чтобы сделать тебе больно! — воскликнула она.  
— Гермиона, не нужно, — с нажимом повторил Гарри.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, на этом я вынужден попросить вас покинуть аудиторию, — отрезал мастер Холод.  
— Отлично! — она быстрым шагом прошла к выходу и хлопнула дверью.  
— Каждый год находится умник, считающий, что достаточно образован и опытен, чтобы спорить о вопросах, суть которых не в состоянии даже сформулировать, — прокомментировал мастер Холод. — К следующему занятию каждый из вас напишет эссе на тему свободы воли. Все свободны.  
Гарри попытался обогнать остальных, чтобы добраться до Гермионы первым. Им предстояли еще занятия по физической подготовке — практика, и он надеялся поговорить с Гермионой до того, как они окажутся на улице.  
Но она исчезла. На физической подготовке ее не было, а за ужином, когда Гарри едва мог сфокусировать взгляд на своей тарелке, мастер Холод сказал, что она обратилась к директору за помощью.  
— Если кому-нибудь из вас покажется достаточно остроумным спорить с преподавателем в присутствии других студентов, советую воздержаться, — добавил он. — Всем будет лучше, если дело не дойдет до директора.  
На следующем занятии по подчинению Гермиона упорно молчала, не поднимала взгляд на мастера, а от Рона Гарри узнал, что ее эссе было длиной в двадцать страниц.  
— Она всю ночь его писала, говорю тебе, — возмущался Рон. — Не знаю, что на нее нашло, после разговора с директором ее будто подменили.  
— Да кто он такой? — удивился Гарри.  
— Дамблдор? — Рон понизил голос до шепота. — Говорят, он псих. Настоящий шизик или типа того. Говорят, его приглашает МИ6, когда им не удается расколоть шпиона-террориста.  
— Шпиона-террориста? — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри.  
— Типа того, — пожал плечами Рон.

***

С каждым днем практические занятия становились сложнее. Ежедневные занятия физкультурой заставляли Гарри набрасываться на еду с удвоенной энергией. Рацион Шмогвартса не отличался изысканностью, скорее был образцом здоровой пищи из книжек тети Петуньи. Сладкое они видели один раз в неделю и могли съесть его только в том случае, если не получили нареканий от преподавателей. Крэбб и Гойл через три недели похудели так сильно, что им выдали новую форму. Малфой довольно поглощал конфеты — учеба давалась ему легко, хотя на занятиях МакГонагалл он не хватал звезд с неба.  
Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что эти занятия выводят его из себя. Госпожа Стручок, несмотря на громкий титул «госпожи», вела себя скромно и учила их вещам, которые Гарри с легкостью мог бы использовать в быту. Он быстро сообразил, что узлы помогут ему с вечно развязывающимися шнурками или в походе, где понадобится ставить палатку, крепить тросы и делать другие вещи, которые он видел в роликах из интернета. Много времени госпожа Стручок уделяла закреплению знаний по анатомии — повторяла из раза в раз, как оказывать первую помощь при удушении, потере крови. Были недели, когда только этим они и занимались. Гарри научился делать искусственное дыхание, накладывать шины и назубок знал, как укладывать человека в случае, если он потерял сознание. Это было полезно и нужно, пусть даже госпожа Стручок имела свой интерес, обучая их подобным вещам. Она не заставляла их делать ничего, что тетя Петунья сочла бы предосудительным. Если бы они повстречались на улице, возможно, тетя Петунья назвала бы госпожу Стручок благоразумной, мудрой женщиной, а это была максимальная из возможных оценок консервативной тетушки.  
С другой стороны, МакГонагалл только и делала, что кричала. Поначалу это даже забавляло — «Нервная» МакГонагалл. Гарри узнал от Рона, что это прозвище, приставшее к МакГонагалл со времен обучения в Шмогвартсе. Она оставила его то ли из самоиронии, то ли из гордости.  
Но каждая следующая неделя была хуже предыдущей. От манекенов они быстро перешли к себе. Гарри почувствовал на собственной шкуре, каково это — получить разряд шокера. Стиснув зубы, он запихивал руку в горячую воду, а потом — в ледяную. МакГонагалл проверяла температуру термометром и выглядела в этот момент как заботливая медсестра. Но стоило Гарри попытаться выдернуть руку раньше, он слышал истошный визг: «Стоять!».  
Это безумие длилось и длилось, дурные воспоминания накапливались, и вот когда наступил черед совершенно безумной совместной практики, Гарри решил, что должен высказаться.  
— Могу я выбрать другую пару, мадам? — спросил он, глядя на каменное лицо Гермионы. Их поставили в пару, потому что Гермиона была отличницей, а он плелся в самом конце списка.  
— Перестань, Гарри, все будет хорошо, — успокоила Гермиона.  
Они будто поменялись местами.  
— Вас не устраивает мисс Грейнджер, Поттер? — спросила МакГонагалл, пока еще достаточно тихо, чтобы он сумел сохранить самообладание.  
— Я бы не хотел… причинять ей боль, — ответил Гарри.  
— Что на этот счет думает сама мисс Грейнджер? — спросила МакГонагалл.  
— Я совсем не против, — выдавив улыбку, ответила Гермиона.  
— Видите, Поттер? Никаких проблем — она согласна. Почему бы вам не перейти к упражнению?  
— К упражнению?! — взорвался Гарри. — Вы предлагаете мне ударить мою подругу!  
— Она хочет этого, — отчеканила МакГонагалл.  
— Нет! — крикнул Гарри. — Она хочет не этого, она хочет хорошую оценку. Она что угодно сделает ради хорошей оценки.  
— Ее мотивация — не вашего ума дело, Поттер! — закричала в ответ МакГонагалл. — Вам дали задание, мисс Грейнджер не возражает против его выполнения, она достигла возраста совершеннолетия, находится в здравом уме и…  
— Нет! — Гарри отбросил в сторону флоггер. — Нет, не находится! Вы запугали ее до такой степени, что она сама не понимает, что делает. Если вы скажете ей, что за самоубийство она получит высший балл, она завтра же повесится.  
— Мистер Поттер, — МакГонагалл была так близко к Гарри, что он мог почувствовать запах ее духов. — Вы драматизируете и совершенно напрасно. Это всего лишь боль. Если мисс Грейнджер случайно ударится об угол, боль будет куда сильнее. Если мисс Грейнджер сломает ногу и ей понадобится вправить перелом, боль будет гораздо сильнее. В этом упражнении вы всего лишь помогаете ей понять, что чувствует человек, который получает удары флоггером конкретной силы. От вас не требуется избивать мисс Грейнджер. Теперь поднимите свой инструмент, обработайте его как следует и возвращайтесь к упражнению.  
— Нет, — Гарри замотал головой, — нет, вы неправы.  
— Как всегда, — вздохнула МакГонагалл. Ее хлыстик мелькал в воздухе с такой скоростью, что Гарри казалось, еще немного, и она взлетит. — Мастер Холод так любит хвастаться тем, что в совершенстве овладел искусством подчинения, в то время как его студенты каждый год устраивают мне подобные концерты. Гарри Поттер, вы отдаете себе отчет? Вы спорите с преподавателем Шмогвартса, а Шмогвартс — это…  
— Не жук чихнул, да, я помню, — перебил Гарри. Хлыстик в руке МакГонагалл замер. — Согласно своду правил академии, студент имеет право задать вопрос преподавателю в случае, если сомневается, что действия преподавателя, включая данное им задание, принесут студенту пользу. Так вот я сомневаюсь, что ваше упражнение пойдет мне на пользу.  
— Мистер Поттер, — МакГонагалл всплеснула руками, — я ведь уже объяснила вам, что мисс Грейнджер…  
— …здесь совершенно ни при чем, — снова перебил ее Гарри, — мадам. Речь идет обо мне, а не о ней. Я не хочу причинять ей боль. У меня для этого есть мои основания, и раз уж в процессе участвуют двое, а не только мисс Грейнджер, думаю, принимать во внимание следует не только ее, но и мои интересы.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что упражнение не принесет вам пользу? — МакГонагалл прищурилась — в точности как несколько недель назад мастер Холод, когда отчитывал Гермиону.  
— Я хочу сказать, мадам, что упражнение, скорее всего, навредит мне, — отчетливо ответил Гарри. Это было совсем не похоже на него. Он заметил, что у него трясутся руки и поскорее сжал их в кулаки, чтобы остальным не было видно.  
— К директору! — закричала МакГонагалл. — Живо!

***

Вход к директору заставил Гарри изрядно попотеть. Любимый факультет Дамблдора уже тут был хорошо заметен. Винтовая лестница со слишком высокими ступеньками поддалась лишь потому, что вот уже несколько недель, больше месяца, Гарри ежедневно наращивал мышечную массу. Возможно, попади он сюда в первый день обучения, его хватил бы удар еще на середине пути. В результате в дверь директора он не вошел, а ввалился.  
— Что я вижу! — на Гарри накинулся высокий седовласый старичок с длинной бородой, облаченный в халат, очень похожий на халат Хагрида. Размер его был так велик, что Гарри подумал, возможно, это и был халат Хагрида. Когда-то. Много веков назад. — Гарри Поттер! Иди сюда, я на тебя посмотрю! Как жаль, что я занят со всей этой волокитой в Министерстве, минутки не было как следует посмотреть на вас, мои золотые.  
Сбитый с толку таким напором, Гарри стоял как истукан. Дамблдор крутился вокруг него, разглядывал как диковинное животное, поднимал руки, поправлял прическу.  
— Очень похож на Джеймса, очень! И на Лили, конечно, какая она была красивая, ты даже представить не можешь. Да, определенно ты их сын. Поздравляю, Гарри, поздравляю тебя с успешным зачислением. Впрочем, ты выбрал странный факультет… с другой стороны, винить тебя в этом… да, ведь это в конечном счете врачи. Обязанность! Ох, Гарри, сколько у нас обязанностей перед обществом, ты и представить не можешь. Я сижу тут сутками, как эдакий старец, а они все звонят, звонят, звонят мне. Но что же я держу тебя у двери? Проходи, проходи, Гарри, присаживайся. Будешь чай?  
Гарри судорожно кивнул — он едва поспевал за словами директора. Кровь все еще стучала в ушах после немыслимого подъема.  
— Гарри, Гарри, как же я рад. Вот, возьми конфетку, знаю, вас там держат в черном теле. Что поделать. Обязательства, Гарри! Сплошные обязательства. Ты скоро поймешь, что Шмогвартс — это не…  
— …жук чихнул, — машинально повторил Гарри.  
— Вот молодец, уже выучил! Как же быстро вы, молодежь, осваиваетесь. Я всегда верил в эту способность адаптироваться. Знаешь, в плохие времена молодым людям вроде тебя приходится воевать, защищать родину, отстаивать свои интересы, свободу, свою и своих близких. Но в хорошие все по-другому. Нет дисциплины. Нет мотивации! Нет даже элементарных представлений о ценностях! — неожиданно Дамблдор стал выкрикивать фразы, сопровождая их ударами по столу. — Никакой дисциплины! Ни малейшего уважения к старости! Только ноете, ноете, ноете, все вам подай на блюдечке. Вы совершенно не умеете терпеть! Даже мысль о боли приводит вас в ужас! Ох, что-то я погорячился, — он улыбнулся и аккуратно пододвинул к Гарри блюдце с чашкой чая.  
Гарри приподнял кружку, сделал глоток и поставил кружку на место.  
— Не бери в голову, Гарри, это просто тяжелая работа, она изматывает меня. Я уже немолод, Гарри, я немолод. Ты сам видишь, до чего доводит трудоголизм. Попомните мои слова, юноша, трудоголизм не доводит до добра. Всего нужно в меру, работы и отдыха, часов усердного обучения и приятных минут, лишенных этого тяжкого груза. Не так ли, Гарри?  
Гарри неуверенно кивнул.  
— Пей-пей, что же ты. Вам там несладко приходится, да, уж я-то знаю. МакГонагалл может быть очень строгой, тут уж ничего не поделать. Она о вас заботится, готовит вас к настоящей жизни. К тому, что вас ждет там, за пределами школы. К постоянным спорам, к немыслимому темпу этого безумного мира. К боли, унижениям, взаимным обидам, потерям, смертям. Ненависти! — он прокричал последнее слово, перегнувшись через стол, хлопнул по нему, и чашка с чаем прыгнула прямо на колени Гарри. Его обожгло горячей водой. Он сцепил зубы и стал подбирать осколки разбившейся чашки.  
— Не бери в голову, Гарри, все это уберут, — Дамблдор оказался рядом, стал выхватывать осколки, неловко дергая руками, и несколько раз задел Гарри. На ладонях выступила кровь. — Гарри, посмотри на меня, — Дамблдор присел на колени и заглянул в лицо Гарри — в глазах старика стояли слезы. — Гарри, я так стараюсь, чтобы это место процветало. Я прикладываю для этого все усилия. Но подобные выходки, — голос директора стал ледяным и легко переплюнул по градусу холода даже руководителя факультета подчинения. — Подобные выходки, Гарри, ставят крест на всех моих усилиях. Из-за подобных споров, которые ты решил затеять с уважаемой мадам МакГонагалл, наша академия подвергается нападкам журналистов. Из-за таких вот действий страдают, — Дамблдор сжал руки Гарри так, что тот едва удерживал себя от крика. — Страдают все! Тебе понятно?!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Дамблдор вскочил на ноги, обежал стол, сел в кресло, уронил голову на руки и затрясся. Гарри понял, что он плачет.  
«Шизофреник — это еще слабо сказано», — подумал Гарри.  
— Как меня все это расстраивает, Гарри, как расстраивает. Знаешь, ведь Хагрид сказал мне, что ты очень талантливый молодой человек. Представляешь? Уж если Хагрид говорит подобное… я не сомневался, что ты попадешь под опеку МакГонагалл, но врачи! Ах, эти врачи, мое проклятье. Как было бы хорошо, если бы студенты сами выбирали свой факультет, не правда ли, Гарри? — он впился взглядом в Гарри, и тот понял, что Дамблдору прекрасно известно, как он попал «не на тот» факультет.  
— Наверное, г-господин директор, — выдавил Гарри.  
— Сомнения — это хорошо, — широко улыбнулся Дамблдор, снова вскочил со своего места и стал обходить кабинет. Пока он шел вдоль стен, Гарри рассматривал их. Сверху донизу они были увешаны разнообразными устройствами, основным назначением которых было причинение боли. — Сомнения открывают дорожку к истине, Гарри. Когда мы сомневаемся, мы открыты, понимаешь? Я часто думаю об этом, если выдается минутка. Правильно ли я поступаю? Приносит ли пользу существование Шмогвартса или лучше было бы распустить всех к чертовой матери и отойти от дел? Что, Гарри, как ты думаешь?  
Гарри подбирал слова, но пока он молчал, Дамблдор продолжил:  
— Видишь ли, Гарри, мадам МакГонагалл — удивительная женщина. Я многим ей обязан, Гарри, и я не могу позволить, чтобы она подвергалась таким насмешкам в собственном классе. Нет, Гарри, я не могу позволить этого. И не позволю! — старичок взвизгнул так пронзительно, что у Гарри на миг заложило уши. — С этой минуты ты прекратишь это унизительное издевательство и позволишь мадам МакГонагалл проводить занятия в соответствии с учебным планом!  
Гарри зажал уши руками. Ему стало ясно, почему Нервная МакГонагалл стала нервной. И почему она так громко кричит. Возможно, по ее меркам это вовсе не громко.  
— Послушай, — ласково продолжил Дамблдор, усаживаясь в кресло, — я знаю, для чего ты здесь, Гарри, и я тебя не виню. Твои родители поступили как настоящие идеалисты, они решили, что даже их смерть не должна встать у тебя на пути, Гарри. Что ж, это их решение. Я уважаю его. И я дам тебе еще один шанс.  
— Спасибо, господин директор, — ответил Гарри.  
— Ты выйдешь, спустишься и хорошенько подумаешь о своем поведении. На следующем занятии МакГонагалл ты будешь делать все, что она скажет, в противном случае я буду считать, что ты не подходишь для данного учебного заведения. В конце концов, иногда даже в семьях тематиков рождаются… кгхм, «обычные» люди. Нормальные, если хочешь. Адекватные! — он опять перегнулся через стол и закричал. — Все, вон. И чтоб я больше не видел тебя.  
Гарри пулей выбежал из кабинета директора и пробежал весь путь вниз по неудобной лестнице.  
Возле ступеней его ждал Малфой.  
— Что, не повезло? — усмехнулся он, впрочем, без обычной злости.  
— Ты куришь? — спросил Гарри.  
— Иногда, — Малфой повертел головой, убедился, что никого нет рядом. — Есть заначка в парке.  
— Давай, — он никак не мог отдышаться.  
— Тебя что, исключили? — по еще неизвестной причине Малфоя это предположение привело в ужас.  
— Нет, — помотал головой Гарри. — Не исключили.  
Малфой облегченно выдохнул.  
— Но обязательно исключат, — добавил он, направляясь к выходу.

***

— Так и сказал? — не поверил Малфой. — Что ты из-за денег?  
— Ну о чем еще он мог говорить, сам подумай? — Гарри откашливался, пытаясь привыкнуть к горькому вкусу.  
— О чем угодно, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Кому в голову придет идти на такое ради денег?  
— Мне! — взорвался Гарри. — Мне, ясно? Я тут ради денег. Отец с матерью написали в завещании, что я получу наследство, если закончу Шмогвартс.  
— Ни хрена себе, — протянул Малфой. — Ну а если не получишь?  
Гарри промолчал.  
— Эй, я с тобой разговариваю, — тон Малфоя стал раздраженным.  
— Да не знаю я!  
— Ты не узнал, куда уйдут деньги, если тебя вышвырнут?! — Малфой подскочил на ноги. — Ты больной, Поттер, ты точно ненормальный.  
— Когда кто-нибудь из ваших говорит мне это, я могу ответить то же самое, — ответил Гарри. — Зависит от точки зрения.  
— Гарри, ты хоть понимаешь, что наследство твоих родителей — это гребаные миллионы?  
— Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
— Потому что это были наши миллионы, Гарри, — зло ответил Малфой. — Потому что, когда Тот-кого-не-знаешь-как-обозвать попытался устроить революцию, мой отец был среди его приверженцев. Но у Дамблдора с давних пор под колпаком все Министерство, так что он отрезал им все источники дохода. Фирмы, земли. Все, что не помещалось в доме, он переписал на собственных сторонников. В том числе на Поттеров. Очень быстро отец потерял все. Конечно, оставались драгоценности, кое-какие акции, оставленные на черный день наличные, но разве это можно сравнить с тем, что было. И теперь ты говоришь, что родители завещали тебе свое состояние…  
— Я не знал, — в который раз произнес Гарри.  
— Не утруждай себя, я вижу, что ты понятия не имеешь, в какой мир попал. У тебя есть другие родственники?  
— Не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, — есть крестный. Сириус Блэк.  
— Блэк? — Малфой напряг память. — Нет, это не подойдет. Слишком долго проторчал в психушке, считал себя собакой. Отец говорит, МакГонагалл в то время часто перегибала палку.  
— Перегибала палку? — не понял Гарри.  
— Он же учился на ее факультете…  
— Сириус Блэк?  
— Да.  
— Закончил Шмогвартс?  
— Поттер, как ты до восемнадцати лет-то дожил.  
Неожиданно Гарри осенило.  
— Я знаю, как, — сказал он.  
— Чего? — Малфой недоверчиво покосился на него.  
— Я знаю, как я дожил до восемнадцати лет. Все сходится. Теперь, когда ты рассказал про Дамблдора и деньги. Он все нарочно устроил. Ему же нужно держать лицо, верно? Он ведь борец со злом, либерал. Так?  
Малфой кивнул.  
— Значит ему нужно было, чтобы все выглядело красиво. Он отправил меня к тетке с дядей, а Сириуса упек в психушку. Думаешь, это МакГонагалл? Не уверен. Она хоть и орет, а говорит нормально. Я с ней не согласен, но в целом она нормальная. В каком-то смысле. А он нет. Он вполне мог сотворить с крестным такое, что тому потребовалась помощь. И вот я живу среди, как ты повторяешь, ванилина. Ничего не знаю, ни о наследстве, ни о родителях. Потом он отправляет ко мне самого большого отморозка из своего окружения — Хагрида. И бросает прямо с обрыва, как спартанских детишек. Я-то думал, они хотят убедиться, что я достоин быть наследником родителей. Мало ли какие у вас тут обычаи, я же понятия не имею, что к чему. И потом, такие деньжищи! Да у меня собственных брюк не было, всю жизнь донашиваю, а тут какие-то миллионы. Но теперь-то я понял, он просто хочет посмотреть, как я тону. Для других все будет выглядеть так, будто я не оправдал надежду родителей, а он заберет себе все деньги. Ведь, по сути, они и так его, с какой стати мне рассчитывать на них, я-то ничего не сделал.  
— Ты — нет, — подтвердил Малфой. — Сделали твои родители, — его голос стал прохладным, от него повеяло интонациями Холода. — Они разделались с Тем-чьи-прозвища-мы-все-время-путаем. Дамблдор не смог сделать это сам — боялся. Говорили, Тому-чье-имя-не-так-уж-существенно достаточно произнести пару слов, чтобы подчинить себе волю другого человека. Вот как он вербовал сторонников. Потом многие говорили, что не хотели помогать ему, что он их заставил. Но твои родители его убили. А этот хрен даже об их сыне позаботиться не хочет.  
Гарри промолчал. Они взяли еще по сигарете и закурили.  
— Малфой? — прокашлявшись, сказал Гарри.  
— Чего, Поттер?  
— Хочешь половину?  
— Половину чего?  
— Наследства моего половину, чего ж еще, — разозлился Гарри.  
— Ты с дуба рухнул?  
— У меня выбор не такой уж большой. Либо я не получаю ничего, либо получаю хоть что-то. Сам я не справлюсь, это ясно. МакГонагалл уделает меня одной левой, а если Дамблдору приспичит, он натравит на меня всех остальных. Я же восемнадцать лет сижу за компьютером, какие мне узлы, пытки, комнаты депривации. Ну а ты тут как рыба в воде, верно? И я точно знаю, что ты не захочешь помочь Дамблдору потопить меня. Так что давай, — Гарри протянул руку, — напополам.  
— Мне нужно будет что-то посерьезнее рукопожатия, — Драко скрестил руки на груди.  
— Умеешь составлять правильные бумажки?  
— Я — нет, но хорошие специалисты у отца есть, — ответил Драко.  
— Тогда до Рождества мы ограничимся рукопожатием, — он так и не убрал руку. — Ну а на время каникул оформим все официально. Если я тебя обману, у тебя будет семестр на то, чтобы меня растоптать. Идет?  
Малфой неподвижно стоял почти полминуты. Потом пожал руку Гарри ледяными пальцами.  
— И как мы это устроим? — спросил Малфой.  
— Ты будешь говорить мне, что делать, а я буду делать это, — Гарри рассмеялся. — Звучит знакомо, да?  
— Точно ненормальный, — Малфой затушил окурок краем сандалии и пошел к замку. — Пошли, сабмиссив недоделанный.  
— Сам такой!

***

Перед ужином Гарри постучал в комнату Драко, и именно в этот момент в коридор вошел мастер Холод.  
— Ты что там забыл, Гарри?  
Гарри вытянулся по струнке:  
— Ничего, сэр. Хотел посоветоваться по поводу домашнего задания, сэр.  
— С Драко? — мастер Холод скрестил руки на груди.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Ты здоров, Гарри? Или разговор с директором обошелся тебе слишком дорого?  
— Нет, сэр. Просто я кое-что понял, сэр.  
— Понял? О чем ты говоришь?  
— Директор умеет мотивировать, сэр, — Гарри опустил взгляд — это было ошибкой. Впрочем, особого выбора у него не было. Мастер Холод хорошо знал, когда студенты врали.  
— Выкладывай, Гарри.  
Дверь комнаты Малфоя открылась.  
— Выходи, Драко. Оба ко мне в кабинет, немедленно.  
Гарри и Драко переглянулись и пошли следом за мастером.  
— Рассказывайте, — мастер Холод закрыл дверь, щелкнув задвижкой, и пошел к своему столу.  
— Ну в общем…  
— Тут дело в…  
— По очереди, — прервал мастер Холод. — Начнем со слабого звена. Гарри, что там произошло?  
Немного обиженный за «слабое звено», Гарри начал рассказ с занятия МакГонагалл.  
— Гарри, я узнал о том, что тебя отправили к директору раньше, чем об этом узнал ты, — перебил мастер, — переходи к сути. Ты пришел к директору, он произвел на тебя неизгладимое впечатление, а потом вы поговорили с Драко. О чем?  
— Ну в общем…  
— В глаза, — приказал мастер Холод.  
Гарри посмотрел в стальные глаза. Они были такого бледного цвета, что вблизи разглядывать их было страшно.  
— Выкладывай, Гарри.  
— Все это подстроено, — ответил Гарри. — Завещание, Дурсли, Хагрид. Меня должны были распределить к МакГонагалл.  
— Похоже, у тебя включаются мозги, — заметил мастер без тени эмоций. — Дальше.  
— Мое наследство — пустышка. Дамблдор не отдаст мне его, даже если я расшибусь в лепешку.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся мастер Холод, — если ты расшибешься в лепешку, именно тогда он не отдаст тебе эти деньги.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? Что он может убить меня?  
— Если понадобится, — пожал плечами мастер Холод.  
— Они за него умерли… мои родители…  
— Никто не знает, Гарри, как именно умерли твои родители, — ответил мастер Холод. — Я много раз подводил тебя к этой мысли, но, похоже, придется сказать напрямую. Никто не знает, почему они умерли вместе с Тем-кому-мы-обязаны-необходимостью-выражаться-так-витиевато. Три трупа и ребенок со шрамом. Следствие не сомневалось ни на минуту, как все произошло — это было картинкой из учебника. Когда они узнали об увлечениях твоей семьи и прошлом Того-кто-попортил-всем-кровь, никому не захотелось разбираться в деталях. Он атаковал Джеймса, убил его, после чего попытался убить тебя, но Лили в последний миг пожертвовала собой. Неужели ты думаешь, Гарри, что выпускник факультета, на котором ты проучился больше месяца, будет таким образом издеваться над ребенком? Мы хорошо его знали, Гарри, он был одержим своими идеями и как любой фанатик мешал многим. Но он не убивал детей. Он не хотел пускать их в Шмогвартс.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что…  
— Директор неуравновешен, Гарри, — вздохнул мастер Холод. — Любой, кто побывал в его компании пару минут, понимает это. Я не могу ни в чем обвинить его, но нельзя отбрасывать эту версию просто потому, что сейчас этот человек руководит академией. Мы тут все ходим по лезвию ножа. В его случае речь шла об огромном состоянии. Поттеры завещали его тебе. Их беспокойство о твоем благополучии понятно — времена были неспокойными. Но по какой причине они поставили такое безумное условие, я не знаю. Лили никогда… — он опять вздохнул — Она бы не стала заставлять своего ребенка проходить через это. Шмогвартс предлагает обучение, открывая доступ к связям, навыкам, другому миру. Но мы не заставляем. Добровольность — наш фундамент. Но в твоем случае ни о какой добровольности речи не идет. Тебе нужно пройти обучение, иначе ты останешься ни с чем.  
— Значит, это правда, — пробормотал Гарри.  
— Что именно? — мастер Холод очнулся от мыслей, закутался в халат и поежился.  
— Неважно, как я стараюсь, что я делаю, это ничего не даст. Наследство родителей останется у Дамблдора, а я вернусь к Дурслям, — обреченно ответил Гарри.  
— Я дам тебе время, — он достал из кармана песочные часы и поставил их на стол. — Пять минут. Потом ты сам ответишь на свой вопрос. Вперед, — он перевернул часы — песок посыпался, Гарри стал судорожно соображать.  
Что он знает? Дамблдор — не тот, кем его представил Гарри Хагрид. МакГонагалл — ученица Дамблдора. Чтобы успешно сдать экзамены, Гарри нужно сдать и ее предмет тоже. Может ли он сделать это? Выучить ответы тестов, не высовываться на занятиях — да, почему бы и нет. Если приложит все усилия. Тогда ситуация может усугубиться, ведь самого Дамблдора тоже нельзя списывать со счетов.  
— Две минуты, Гарри, — мастер Холод закинул ноги на стол. Гарри увидел высокие кожаные сапоги на плоской подошве. Они резко контрастировали с просторным халатом, в который мастер постоянно кутался. Насколько хорошо он вообще знает своего декана?  
Он покосился на Малфоя — тот глядел строго перед собой. Малфой… сын человека, которого Дамблдор лишил имущества. Разве ему нужно было обучение в Шмогвартсе? Вот кому нельзя ошибаться, вот для кого любой визит к директору может стать последним событием в жизни. Если Дамблдор действительно настолько неадекватен, что помешает ему случайно ранить Драко или даже подвергнуть опасности его жизнь? На стенах директорского кабинета столько приспособлений для этого, что списать на случайность не составит труда.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Гарри.  
— Двадцать, — ответил Малфой.  
— Крэббу? Гойлу?  
— Больше двадцати.  
— Значит, вы ждали, — догадался Гарри. — В Шмогвартс студенты могут попасть после получения письма и достижения совершеннолетия. Ты мог попасть сюда два года назад, но попал именно когда письмо пришло мне.  
— Схватываешь на лету, — усмехнулся мастер Холод. — Директор запугал достаточно людей, чтобы кислорода нам хватало только на простую, скромную жизнь.  
— Но вы здесь работаете, — возразил Гарри, — сэр, — поспешно добавил он, судорожно вспоминая, сколько раз пропустил это обращение.  
— Дамблдор не может закрыть факультет подчинения — такого ему не простят. Он, конечно, спас нас от крупных скандалов, за что многие благодарны ему, но оставить в Шмогвартсе два факультета — это у него не получится. Значит, нужен человек, готовый терпеть объедки. Ко мне отправляют двух, трех студентов каждый год. Почти никто не доходит до конца. Формально все выглядит стечением обстоятельств, но я прекрасно понимаю, что их попросту изживают.  
— Значит, Крэбб и Гойл нужны… — начал Гарри.  
— Чтобы было, кого отчислить, верно, — закончил за него мастер Холод. — Но это не моя идея. Отец Драко решил проявить инициативу.  
— Чего вы хотите? — Гарри уставился на декана, убеждая себя, что не отведет взгляд, даже если тот приблизится вплотную.  
— Сместить директора, — улыбнулся мастер Холод. — Показать, насколько он неадекватен.  
Он встал и сделал то, чего Гарри никак не ожидал от него — сбросил халат. В тусклом свете кабинета стало видно закаленное регулярными упражнениями тело, покрытое рядами шрамов самой разной формы. Мастер носил такие же простые брюки, как его студенты, поэтому не было видно, есть ли шрамы на его ногах, но Гарри не сомневался, что они есть.  
— Не всегда все проходит удачно, — сказал мастер Холод. — Госпожа Стручок не зря твердит вам о технике безопасности.  
— Вот как вы остались в академии, — прошептал Гарри. — Это все он.  
Гарри покосился на Малфоя, но тот смотрел в сторону. Его выражение лица не было видно.  
— Он доверяет мне, — мастер Холод накинул плащ обратно. — С его точки зрения, боль способна сделать из человека все, что ему захочется. Он не был бы выпускником факультета садизма, если бы считал иначе.  
— Как вы это выдерживаете?  
— Сэр, — холодно поправил мастер Холод.  
— Сэр, — согласился Гарри.  
— Я просто выполняю приказ, Гарри, — и тут он улыбнулся самой безумной из всех улыбок, которые когда-либо видел Гарри.  
Драко выбежал из кабинета. Он долго не мог справиться со щеколдой, но мастер не остановил его.

***

Времени на сон стало еще меньше. Гарри выкладывался на каждом занятии, а после вместе с Малфоем зубрил разделы, которые давались тяжело, или до судорог в мышцах отрабатывал движения. Его энтузиазм тепло встретила госпожа Стручок. Благодаря ей Гарри заслужил право есть сладкое каждый день. Он научился откладывать запасы и менять их у других студентов на небольшие услуги. В нужный момент ученики госпожи Стручок или МакГонагалл поднимали или не поднимали руки, задавали или не задавали вопросы.  
Он ложился поздно, но тут же отключался. Сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы толком завернуться в одеяло. Впрочем, болезни обходили его стороной. Дома он часто болел осенью, с раннего детства. В Шмогвартсе, несмотря на постоянный холод и необходимость мыться в ледяной воде, он ограничился легким насморком в самом начале обучения.  
МакГонагалл подходила к нему на каждом занятии. От ее придирок любой мог бы сойти с ума, но Гарри терпел и прислушивался к каждому слову. Ему помогали воспоминания о шрамах на теле декана. Кто знает, что под корсетом мадам? Она выглядит уверенной в себе, но ее крики и говорящее прозвище лучше любых шрамов доказывают тяжелые условия, в которых ей приходится жить.  
На занятиях мастера Холода он почти не утруждал себя. Теория была настолько простой, что Гарри пробегал глазами абзацы и уже мог пройти тест. Практика, и того лучше, заключалась в простых приказах. Чаще всего Гарри доставались Крэбб или Гойл, реже — кто-то с другого факультета. Пару раз они выполняли упражнения с Роном, один раз — с Гермионой.  
— На колени, — просто сказал Гарри, когда она подошла.  
— Ты чего, Гарри? — прошептала Гермиона. — Мы сегодня отрабатываем…  
— На колени, — с нажимом повторил он. Она выполнила приказ и просидела так до конца занятия, получив высший балл.  
— Как ты это сделал?! — восхищалась она в коридоре.  
— Ты просто сделала то, что я сказал.  
— Села?  
— Да.  
— Любой может сесть, Гарри!  
— В следующий раз посмотри на Рона внимательнее.  
Когда Рону отдавали приказ, он краснел до кончиков ушей. Из-за рыжих волос и веснушек это придавало ему сходство с помидором. Кое-кто стал называть его так в открытую: «Томатный Рон». Из-за этого Рон злился еще сильнее.  
— Да что в этом сложного? — удивлялась Гермиона.  
— Сама же спорила с этим… отмороженным, — процедил Рон сквозь зубы.  
— На первом занятии он говорил об ужасных вещах, — ответила Гермиона.  
— Встать на колени, по-твоему, не ужасно?! — он опять покраснел.  
— Ничего сложного. Просто садишься, и…  
— Хватит! — как всегда, когда речь заходила о его странном страхе, Рон сбежал.  
Однажды вечером, когда за ужином появилось свободное время, Гарри спросил у Малфоя, не знает ли тот, что происходит с Роном.  
— У него полно братьев, — Малфой презрительно скривился.  
— И что?  
— Представь, у тебя братья, которые закончили Шмогвартс, а потом вернулись под крылышко родителей.  
— Что тут такого?  
— Да они все учились у МакГонагалл! — не выдержал Малфой. — Вряд ли дома он вообще поднимается с колен.  
— Но как же родители?  
— Что родители? Он сыт, одет, а больше-то их ничего и не волнует. Если б волновало, настрогали бы меньше.  
— А у тебя есть братья?  
— Нет, — Малфой уткнулся в тарелку.  
— У меня тоже. Не считая кузена. Он похож на Крэбба и Гойла одновременно.  
— Скорее бы их отчислили, — вздохнул Малфой.  
Крэбб и Гойл преследовали его, как две тени, куда бы он ни пошел. Первое время они даже пытались выходить вместе с ним в туалет.  
— Почему ты их не прогонишь? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Прогнать? — усмехнулся Малфой. — Отец приказал им меня охранять.  
— От чего?  
— От всего, Поттер, хватит строить из себя идиота, я ведь сказал тебе, что у меня нет братьев. И сестер тоже. Я единственный наследник.  
— Хочешь сказать, твой отец боится, что с тобой здесь что-то случится? — шепотом спросил Гарри.  
— Ты же был у директора, — ответил Малфой. — Чтобы со мной что-то случилось, мне даже здесь быть необязательно. Сейчас все выглядит так, будто отец пошел на уступки. Смирился. Но если что-то пойдет не так, вряд ли я успею позвать на помощь.  
— Вы живете в очень странном мире, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Нормальные люди обходятся безо всех этих заговоров.  
— Нет, — возразил Малфой. — Без них обходятся только типы вроде тебя. Без денег, без работы, без перспектив. Остальным приходится выживать.  
— Я не об этом, Малфой. Ножи, веревки — все это. Это похоже на чудовищный эксперимент или бред сумасшедшего.  
— Только до тех пор, пока ты в нем не участвуешь, — Малфой поднялся и ушел в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью.  
Приближалось Рождество, а с ним визит к «специалисту» Малфоев и промежуточные тесты. Гарри не знал, позволит ли Дамблдор ему продолжить обучение или придется отвоевывать это право хитростью и упрямством.  
В последнюю неделю перед праздниками Гарри получил преждевременный подарок. Его принесла горничная и оставила у него на кровати. Гарри развернул бумажный сверток и уставился на набор ножей в кожаном футляре. «Повеселись на праздниках», — было написано в поздравительной открытке.  
«Только полному отморозку могло прийти в голову прислать подобное», — подумал Гарри и вспомнил о Хагриде.  
Первый подарок так и остался не распакован. Он валялся под кроватью, куда Гарри запихнул его в отчаянии во время первой недели обучения.  
«Бомба? Миниатюрная гильотина? Яд?» — предположений у Гарри было много.  
Внутри лежал ошейник. Гарри с облегчением бросил его на кровать. В открытке Хагрид превзошел себя: «Распорядись этим подарком правильно! Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили! Так держать, пацан!». Гарри завернул ошейник обратно и спрятал под кровать, а потом туда же запихнул коллекцию ножей.  
Тесты оказались легкими. Гарри выходил из кабинетов вторым, сразу после Гермионы. Из кабинета мастера Холода он вышел первым. Она догнала его в коридоре с криками: «Так нечестно!».  
Пока остальные заканчивали тест, Гарри и Гермиона вышли из замка.  
— Как тебе Шмогвартс? — спросила она.  
— Это тебе не жук чихнул, — рассмеялся Гарри.  
— Нет, правда, — улыбнулась Гермиона, — как тебе тут?  
Гарри посмотрел на нее — она сильно изменилась. Перестала сутулиться, подстриглась. Ей шла короткая стрижка. Форма академии красиво подчеркивала цвет ее кожи.  
— Бывает неплохо, — сказал он.  
— Я, кажется, влюбилась, — заявила Гермиона.  
— В Рона? — догадался Гарри.  
— В Рона?! — ужаснулась Гермиона. — Кому такое придет в голову? Нет, в воспитанницу госпожи Стручок. Ханна, может быть, ты ее знаешь.  
— Она красивая, — заметил Гарри, воздержавшись от остальных комментариев.  
— Она очень талантливая, — поддержала Гермиона. — У нее так красиво получается работать с веревкой. Похоже на цветы, только намного лучше.  
— Поздравляю, — Гарри не знал, куда деть себя. Он впервые сталкивался с тем, что другой человек рассказал ему сразу так много о себе.  
— А ты как? Влюбился? — она дружелюбно улыбнулась.  
— Вроде бы это необязательно, — нервно рассмеялся Гарри.  
— Конечно, необязательно, просто мы тут все время вместе, людей мало. В нашем возрасте много не нужно, да?  
— Ага, — развивать тему Гарри не хотелось.  
— Эй, Гарри, да не напрягайся ты так, все хорошо. Я никому не расскажу.  
— Что не расскажешь?  
— Ну про тебя… и Рона.  
— Чего?! — Гарри услышал, как эхо его вопроса утонуло в дальнем углу парка.  
— Я думала, ты и он…  
— С какой стати?  
— Ты же постоянно о нем говоришь.  
— Я думал, что он тебе нравится. О чем нам еще говорить?  
— Не знаю, — Гермиона пожала плечами, — о занятиях?  
— Нет, о них я предпочитаю лишний раз не думать.  
Когда они вернулись в замок, Гарри поймал на себе взгляд улыбающегося Рона. Его передернуло. Вот откуда берутся сплетни.

***

Каникулы пришли неожиданно. Утром Гарри встал, как обычно умылся, привел в порядок комнату и вышел завтракать. Его ожидал сияющий от радости Малфой и унылые Крэбб с Гойлом. Гарри не пришлось даже спрашивать, что происходит, он уже понял — передали результаты тестов. Конечно, Крэббу и Гойлу не удалось перевалить рубеж. Тут нужно нечто посерьезнее протекции Малфоя-старшего, помогла бы только пересадка мозгов.  
— Завалили? — он не удержался от усмешки.  
— Винс не ответил правильно ни на один вопрос, — прокомментировал Драко. — Представляешь? Жаль, тут не дают грамоту за такое.  
— Хватит уже, — огрызнулся Крэбб, но кроме этой фразы ничего не сказал и, главное, не сделал. Должно быть, единственной командой, которую научилась выполнять эта парочка, была — не трогать Драко.  
Гарри взял конверт, который лежал рядом с тарелкой. Иногда там можно было найти замечания от преподавателей или письма от родственников. Гарри ничего не получил от Дурслей, но Гермиона рассказывала, что ей родители писали почти каждый день.  
— Ну как? — спросил Драко.  
— Сдал, — ответил Гарри, облегченно вздохнув. Состояние его родителей стало на полгода ближе.  
Оценки были неплохими, хотя Гарри, сравнивая их с оценками других студентов Шмогвартса, все равно решил, что баллы ему занизили. МакГонагалл едва дотянула его до проходного балла, Стручок прибавила парочку для красоты, даже мастер Холод не расщедрился на что-то больше удовлетворительных результатов.  
Обратно в Лондон Гарри и остальных отвез тот же поезд. Теперь наметанный глаз Гарри внимательно оценивал каждую мелочь в составе. Купе закрывались изнутри, можно было наглухо закрыть окна. В середине состава было небольшое кафе, где разрешалось выпить чаю и съесть сладкого. Там собрались студенты госпожи Стручок и несколько студентов МакГонагалл. Гарри на прощание махнул рукой Гермионе и Рону, а потом пошел в купе к Драко. Крэбб и Гойл сидели возле окна, мрачно разглядывая пейзажи.  
— Отец должен прислать за мной машину, — сказал Драко.  
За время поездки они не произнесли больше ни слова.

***

Мистер Малфой оказался мужчиной преклонных лет. Навскидку Гарри дал бы ему пятьдесят: седые волосы, морщины, трость, на которую он опирался при каждом шаге. Он поприветствовал Гарри без тени улыбки и так же кивнул Драко. Рядом с ним стояла миловидная женщина в деловом костюме. Сначала Гарри принял ее за маму Драко, но потом, когда она подошла к Гарри с пакетом бумаг, понял, что она и есть тот «специалист», о котором они говорили.  
— Долорес, — она охотно протянула Гарри руку, — рада познакомиться. Давайте пройдем в кабинет и обсудим детали?  
— Не нужно, — поездка утомила Гарри, он с трудом помнил старый разговор в парке, с которого все началось. — Я просто подпишу бумаги.  
— Вы уверены? — удивилась Долорес. — Речь идет о значительной сумме.  
Гарри посмотрел на Драко — тот прошел к бару и наливал себе жидкость карамельного цвета из графина. Выпить сейчас не мешало бы.  
— Уверен, — ответил Гарри.  
— В таком случае удобнее будет сделать это за столом, — она кивнула на диваны и журнальные столики, — если вы не возражаете.  
— Не возражаю, — он хотел отделаться от Долорес как можно скорее.  
Послышался кашель — Драко опустил стакан, громко ударив им о столешницу.  
Все это время мистер Малфой молча стоял в центре комнаты, наблюдая за Гарри и Долорес.  
Бумаг было так много, что ушло немало времени, прежде чем они закончили. Гарри подумал, что среди этой кипы вполне могут быть тексты, где он согласен на любые издержки, не возражает против несчастных случаев и продает себя в рабство арабскому шейху. Ему было все равно.  
— Благодарю, мистер Поттер, — жизнерадостно улыбнулась Долорес. Розовый костюм превращал ее в фантастическое существо. — У нас все, — сказала она мистеру Малфою.  
— Чудно, — ответил он, а после спокойно покинул комнату. Долорес засеменила следом.  
— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Поттер, — на прощание сказала она.  
— Взаимно, — буркнул Гарри.  
— Поттер, тебя не учили читать, что подписываешь? — огрызнулся Драко, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась.  
— Думаешь, я смогу переплюнуть твоего специалиста? — парировал Гарри. — Даже если я перечитаю эту кипу пять раз, я вряд ли пойму, в чем подвох. Сейчас у меня ничего нет, и если я получу хоть что-то, когда этот бред закончится, тем лучше. Ну а если не получу — найду работу и забуду обо всем.  
— Найдешь работу? — усмехнулся Малфой.  
— Мне предлагали место на заводе, — ответил Гарри. — У тебя красивый дом.  
— Все, что осталось, — ответил Драко.  
— Немало.  
— Немного.  
— Мне есть, с чем сравнивать.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Ты же был маленький.  
— Да, и у меня был свой пони, три нянечки и учитель иностранных языков.  
— Зачем они тебе?  
— Ни за чем! — взорвался Драко. — В том-то и дело. Нет, — он оборвал себя, — не в этом. Ты с ума сошел, Поттер, вот в чем дело. Нельзя делать так.  
— Как?  
— Достаточно подозрительно уже то, что ты был в этом доме. Дамблдор не дурак, он поймет, что здесь что-то произошло.  
— Если он не дурак, он давно понял, что что-то происходит. Не надо думать, что он знает все на свете.  
— Поттер, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Не усложняй все. Твоя задача — дожить до выпуска.  
— Я сдал все тесты, у меня хорошие баллы. В чем проблема?  
— Такие, как Дамблдор, прекрасно разбираются в психологии, Поттер. Ты нас подставишь. И ради чего?  
Гарри промолчал. Он разглядывал стены — по периметру были развешены портреты дальних предков Драко.  
— Выпей, — Драко протянул ему бокал. — Виски.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри взял бокал и выпил. Ощущение горечи и жжение пришли к нему издалека — он почти не почувствовал их.  
— Впечатляет, — прокомментировал Драко.  
— Налей еще, — попросил Гарри.  
— Как скажешь, — Драко пошел за следующей порцией.  
— Ты жил здесь с детства?  
— Большую часть времени, пока меня не отправили в школу.  
— Ты учился в частной школе?  
— Не глупи, Поттер, конечно, я учился в частной школе.  
— Вас там заставляли бегать голыми вокруг общежития?  
Драко промолчал — Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел, что тот смотрит на него зло. Бокалы в его руках были сжаты так сильно, что должны были вот-вот треснуть.  
— Заставляли? За кого ты меня принимаешь, Поттер?  
Гарри встал с дивана, забрал свой бокал и прошел к стене, чтобы получше разглядеть портреты.  
— Дадли рассказывал, что их заставляли.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Драко.  
— Здесь красиво. У тебя есть своя комната?  
Когда он обернулся, Драко сжал стакан еще сильнее, и раздался неприятный хруст.

***

Комната Драко напомнила Гарри их комнаты в Шмогвартсе: кровать с тонким матрасом, заправленная почти по-военному строго, на стене небольшая фотография женщины.  
— Мама, — прокомментировал Драко.  
— Она что, умерла? — тихо спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, почему сразу умерла, — Драко усмехнулся, — живет где-то в Штатах. Говорит, там теплее и есть чем заняться.  
— Они развелись?  
— Нет, — отрезал Драко.  
Кроме фотографии и кровати в комнате были письменный стол и шкаф с книгами. На столе, прикрытый салфеткой, лежал ноутбук. Если бы Гарри попал в эту комнату случайно, он решил бы, что она принадлежит очень бедному человеку.  
— Давно тут не был, — Драко подошел к окну и распахнул его, впуская свежий воздух. Стало холодно, Гарри облегченно вздохнул. Алкоголь на время превратил его мозги в желе, но теперь сознание прояснялось.  
— У меня дома куча хлама, — сказал он. — Детские игрушки, цветы, которые поливает тетя Петунья, диски, сувениры из поездок.  
— Я тут сплю, — сказал Драко, как будто это что-то объяснило.  
Раздался стук в дверь. Драко быстро подошел к ней и распахнул. В коридоре стоял мистер Малфой.  
— Пора обедать, — сказал он, развернулся и пошел к лестнице.  
Драко закрыл дверь.  
— Он всегда такой… лаконичный? — спросил Гарри. Они стояли так близко, что Гарри чувствовал запах виски, который окружал Драко.  
— Хочешь, чтобы он витиевато пригласил тебя к столу? — усмехнулся Драко.  
Он сделал пару шагов вперед и прижал Гарри к закрытой двери.  
— Зачем тебе это, Поттер? Тебе ведь нужны деньги, ты ничего не знаешь об этом мире.  
— Я же учусь в академии.  
— Представь, что тебя забросили в другую страну, где люди говорят на другом языке, питаются червяками и тараканами, а потом кто-то возьмется рассказать тебе за пару месяцев, что это такое — жить там. Выучишь язык? Освоишься?  
Гарри понял, что Драко нервничает — его взгляд бегал туда-сюда.  
— Я знаю, что понятия не имею, как вы живете, — сказал Гарри. — Может, поэтому мне и интересно.  
— Может? — Драко сделал еще один шаг, уперев бедро Гарри в пах. — Чего именно ты хочешь, Поттер? Секса? Темы? Новых впечатлений.  
Гарри обхватил его за волосы и подтянулся еще ближе:  
— Я знаю правильный ответ, — сказал он. — Еще я знаю, что ты боишься. Именно поэтому я хочу этого.  
— Я не боюсь, Поттер, — Драко прижал его к двери всем телом.  
— Боишься, а это значит, что ты ничего не планировал.

***

Обедать за одним столом с мистером Малфоем было настоящим аттракционом. Стол сервировали просто: вилка, ложка, нож. Гарри подозревал, что это было сделано в качестве любезности за его щедрое предложение. Прислуга принесла суп, есть который было не сложнее, чем любой другой, а потом курицу с гарниром. Дело было вовсе не в этикете. Даже если бы Гарри родился вчера, он сумел бы сделать все, что предписывал этикет, за этим столом.  
Дело было в самом присутствии мистера Малфоя. Гарри помнил шрамы на теле декана. Его безумную улыбку. Рассказ о том, что много лет назад Дамблдор отнял у этих людей все. И предысторию, в которой Малфои выступили на стороне Того-о-ком-вы-подумали.  
— Надеюсь, Гарри, вы хорошо проведете остаток каникул.  
Гарри оценил обращение по имени, но не был уверен, что это хороший знак.  
— Вряд ли, — сказал он — с ним сыграли дурную шутку остатки виски.  
Мистер Малфой не стал задавать вопрос, он только посмотрел на Гарри, и тот решил объяснить все сам:  
— Я живу с тетей и дядей. Они добрые люди, и я благодарен им за то, что они помогли мне вырасти. Но провести с ними каникулы будет большим испытанием. Впрочем, я найду себе занятие. Нам разрешили взять с собой учебные материалы.  
— Ах, это, — пренебрежительно произнес мистер Малфой.  
После такой фразы Гарри нужно было молчать, и он знал это. Если хозяину дома захочется, он сам обо всем расскажет. Но виски подмывал задать вопрос.  
— Вы думаете, это бесполезно?  
— Я думаю, это вредно, — ответил мистер Малфой.  
— Отец! — вмешался Драко.  
— Он должен знать, — мистер Малфой отложил столовые приборы и взял в руку бокал вина. — Вы сделали нам щедрое предложение, Гарри. Мы не рассчитывали на него. Безусловно, вы в курсе, что у нас был определенный план, но он не касался подобного сотрудничества.  
Мистер Малфой встал, опираясь на трость одной рукой и удерживая в другой бокал вина. Гарри показалось, что он сейчас упадет, но ему удалось аккуратно подойти к окну и встать там. Из окна открывался вид на лабиринт розовых кустов.  
— Я не считаю, что эта школа… академия — как угодно. Я не считаю, что она приносит пользу. То, что происходит между людьми, может регламентироваться, если дело касается наследства или интересов третьей стороны. Но это… Дамблдор подхватил идею, воспользовался ей и теперь удачно использует, чтобы готовить кадры с сомнительной репутацией. У него есть компромат на половину Министерств. Они пляшут под его дудку и делают все, что он скажет. Каждый боится, что его маленький грязный секрет выйдет наружу. Все, конечно, задумывалось как место, где люди могли бы обучиться необычным навыкам. Все эти идеи захватили их умы, они основали Шмогвартс. Но выбрать такое название — это же просто смешно. И их нелепый девиз: «Это вам не жук чихнул». Старик издевается и даже не утруждает себя попытками прикрыть издевку. Хуже всего, что у него нет наследников. Если он загонит себя до смерти интригами и вечными консультациями, Шмогрватс останется без защиты. Информация, которая хранится в академии, если она попадет не в те руки, спровоцирует грандиозный скандал.  
— Но вы же сами закончили Шмогвартс, — сказал Гарри и зачем-то добавил: — Сэр.  
— Разве у меня был выбор? Закончилась война, нужны были связи. Половина заводов разваливалась, а все мои знакомые, весь мой круг отправился туда. Кем бы я стал, если бы не пошел с ними?  
— Но вы поддерживали Того-чье-имя-я-до-сих-пор-не-знаю!  
— Он начинал с хороших идей, Гарри. С идей, которые я разделяю. Он хотел сделать Тему — то, что вы сейчас называете Темой, — закрытым хобби. Если орать о нем на каждом шагу, оно потеряет ценность. Чем больше тиражируются все эти ролики, фильмы, книги, тем меньше ценности люди видят в том, что она дает. Шмогвартс — издевка. Чья-то злая шутка, построенная на идее одержимого своими комплексами старика.  
— Вы о Дамблдоре?  
— Я о Фрейде, — вздохнул мистер Малфой. — Впрочем, о Дамблдоре тоже. Он болен, и ему нужна помощь, вместо этого он издевается над собственным персоналом.  
— Над мастером Холодом, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— Над Холодом — да, над Минервой, над Помоной.  
— Можно мне выпить? — Гарри осмотрелся в поисках прислуги, которая торчала возле них, пока он ел суп, но, когда понадобилась, растворилась в дверных проемах.  
Драко встал из-за стола, взял с дальнего конца бутылку виски и поставил перед Гарри, а потом медленно вернулся на место. По молчанию, которое обрушилось на присутствующих, пока Гарри пил, он понял, что пора вежливо уходить домой. Его ждали Дурсли, которым он должен был объяснить свое отсутствие и общую концепцию академии так, чтобы его после этого не отправили на принудительное лечение.  
Провожать Гарри отправилась целая толпа прислуги и Драко, который крутил в руках сигарету. Прислуга старательно избегала смотреть на сигарету, распределила между собой нехитрый багаж Гарри, и общее ощущение от происходящего у Гарри было похоже на то, что возникает в цирке, когда ты там впервые. С непривычки виски ударил в голову — она гудела. Всерьез расстраиваться грядущей встрече с родней Гарри уже не мог.  
Прежде чем дверь автомобиля захлопнулась, Гарри почувствовал сбоку ощутимый тычок. Он скосил взгляд — это был Драко.  
— Поехали, — сказал Драко водителю и захлопнул окно, разделяющее салон и пару передних мест.  
— Ты что делаешь? — удивился Гарри.  
Драко достал из кармана брюк горсть презервативов и швырнул в Гарри.  
— Отвечаю на предложение, — сказал он. — Трахался когда-нибудь или начнем с нуля?  
Гарри почувствовал сильный толчок в грудь и упал на спину, ударившись головой о боковую дверь. Удар был несильным, но привел в чувство после выпитого.  
— Какого черта? Это же машина твоего отца!  
— Дальше что? — Драко зубами разорвал обертку презерватива, одновременно расстегивая ширинку.  
— Но он узнает!  
— Если ты собирался трахаться со мной так, чтобы об этом не узнал отец, у меня плохие новости, Поттер, — он опустил резинку ниже, и Гарри, проследив за его рукой, наткнулся взглядом на член.  
— Значит, с нуля, — вздохнул Драко. Он расстегнул рубашку Гарри — старую, потрепанную, доставшуюся от Дадли, и потянулся к ширинке. — Ну хотя бы тут проблем нет.  
Гарри не мог поверить, что они едут куда-то. Их могли увидеть пассажиры и водители соседних машин. В конце концов, их мог увидеть их собственный водитель, просто обернувшись или посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида под нужным углом.  
— Поттер, посмотри мне в глаза, — холодно сказал Драко.  
Гарри посмотрел на него.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Драко. — Это просто секс.  
Не отводя взгляда, Гарри расстегнул ширинку и спустил брюки ниже. Рука Драко тут же легла на его член.  
— Просто смотри в глаза, — напомнил Драко. — Делать ничего не надо.  
Гарри вцепился руками в сиденье и изо всех сил старался смотреть. Это было важно. Не было ничего важнее этого. Просто смотреть в глаза. Когда он кончил, Драко отодвинулся и сел на своей половине.  
— Салфетки в бардачке, надень штаны и садись.  
Они открыли окна и закурили.  
— В частных школах свои преимущества, — усмехнулся Драко. — Хотя, говорят, в общественных с этим намного лучше. Больше людей, больше выбор.  
— Не было там никакого выбора, — отозвался Гарри. Он курил и почти не кашлял, стараясь затягиваться поглубже. Хотелось откинуться на спинку и заснуть.  
— У тебя никого не было? — удивился Драко. — Девчонок?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри.  
— Ну тогда мои поздравления, — Драко поднял с пола несколько презервативов и бросил Гарри. — Пригодятся.

***

Дурсли встретили Гарри закрытой дверью. Он постучал, позвонил, постучал еще раз и с ужасом осознал, что забыл поинтересоваться у родни, не собираются ли они куда-нибудь уезжать на праздники.  
Машина Малфоев уже уехала, мобильного телефона у Гарри не было с тех пор, как он ушел в неизвестность с Хагридом, а взламывать дом дяди с тетей он не хотел. Его ждали загадочные миллионы, и он не хотел потратить их на восстановление ненавистного дома.  
— Вот черт!  
— Э! — крикнул кто-то из кустов.  
Гарри отшатнулся. Шмогвартс сделал его более восприимчивым к страху.  
— Что вам надо?! — заорал Гарри, предвосхищая все возможные варианты. Грабитель, насильник, фетишист, кто угодно — они рассчитывают на тишину и покладистость жертвы.  
— Э, Гарри? — кусты зашевелились.  
Из них в сторону Гарри пополз потрепанного вида бомж в старомодной кожаной куртке. На шее у бомжа висел ошейник, и это после Шмогвартса потрясло Гарри сильнее остального. Даже сильнее впечатляющего запаха.  
— Кто вы?  
— Б-блэк, — признался бомж.  
— Сириус Блэк? — догадался Гарри.  
— Т-точно, — подтвердил бомж. — Можно зайти? Я весь день стучу.  
— И вам не открыли?  
Несколько версий пронеслись в нетрезвой голове Гарри единым вихрем. Дурсли могли запереться после многочасовой атаки крестного Гарри. Или их действительно могло не быть дома, а крестный выглядел не слишком вменяемо.  
— Ч-чеб я тут сидел? — спросил лежащий Сириус.  
— Наверное, они на праздники уехали, — сказал Гарри.  
— К-козлы, — отозвался Сириус и стал подниматься на ноги.  
Гарри вспомнил, что раньше, когда дядя с тетей брали Дадли в долгие поездки, они могли оставлять Гарри ключ в цветочном горшке. Дядя Вернон, бывало, срывался в такие поездки рано утром, когда Гарри был в школе. Это было как-то связано с его работой.  
— Сейчас я открою, — сказал Гарри, направляясь к нужному горшку. На время вернувшееся от испуга сознание уплывало обратно. Гарри считал: два влево, три вниз. Или три влево, два вниз? Он стал шарить в горшках.  
— Готово! — крикнул Сириус. Раздался звон разбитого стекла. Дверь распахнулась.  
— Ты что делаешь?! — Гарри кинулся к двери. Сириус открыл ее через окошко. С руки крестного капала на землю кровь.  
— Видишь? Крестный-то у тебя тоже на что-то сгодится, ага? — радовался Сириус.  
— Пошли в дом, сейчас соседи полицию вызовут, — Гарри затолкал крестного в дом.  
Сириус разулся, явив миру босые ноги, покрытые слоем грязи, и отправился на кухню.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — запоздало сказал Гарри, придав голосу как можно больше сарказма.  
Впрочем, он не то чтобы не был рад видеть крестного. Может быть, это и к лучшему? Дурсли свалили в теплые края, можно пожить дома, просыпаться, когда вздумается, есть все, что найдется на кухне у тети Петуньи, смотреть порнушку и не бояться, что кто-нибудь отвесит тебе пять ударов стеком по пальцам за кривую осанку.  
— Глянь, что я нашел! — Сириус вышел из кухни, тряся в руке полупустую бутылку бренди. Тетя Петунья добавляла его в рагу по неизвестной Гарри причине.  
— Может, ты лучше поспишь?  
— Щаз! — выплюнул Сириус и расхохотался фирменным злодейским смехом голливудских блокбастеров.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты ведешь себя не как любящий крестный? — нахмурился Гарри.  
— Черта с два я буду вести себя как любящий крестный! — Сириус отвинтил крышку бренди, сделал парочку глотков и направился к крестнику, явно собираясь протянуть ему бутылку.  
— Мне хватит! — возразил Гарри.  
— Щаз! — хохот повторился.  
Скрепя сердце, Гарри взял бутылку и сделал вид, что пьет. Сириус ничего не заметил. Он плюхнулся в кресло дяди Вернона, положил грязные ноги на журнальный столик и тут же заметил орешки в вазочке. Положение его тела молниеносно изменилось. Теперь он выплевывал скорлупки орешков прямо на отчищенный заботливой тетей Петуньей ковер.  
«Может, не так уж плохо, что Дурсли не пускали меня к крестному?» — подумал Гарри.  
— Насчет денег, — неожиданно начал Сириус. — Тебе ж бабки пообещали, так? Ты поэтому туда потащился?  
— Куда? — Гарри решил, что будет играть дурачка до тех пор, пока не убедится в намерениях крестного. Большие деньги притягивают самых разных людей. И спившийся бомж вряд ли задумал что-то хорошее.  
— В Шмогвартс, это, мать его, не жук чихнул, что просто так туда лезть, — прорычал Сириус. — Ладно, слушай сюда, пацан. Это место высосет из тебя всю душу и выплюнет обратно нищим, голым и больным.  
— Ты ни с чем это не путаешь? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
— Я-то? Посмотри на меня, сынок, кого ты видишь? — он опять расхохотался. — Уж надеюсь, что не балерину. Вот что со мной сделал Шмогвартс. Я был обычным парнем, вроде тебя. Потом попал туда. Оказалось, семейка-то у меня, что надо. Ну и все, когда вышел, я уже был другим человеком. Они там меняют людей, так? Да-да, вижу, у тебя уже мозги набекрень.  
— Я просто выпил, — ответил Гарри.  
«И потерял девственность», — добавил он мысленно.  
— Черта с два, парень! Черта с два! Один этот Дамблдор чего стоит. Он же приходил ко мне, слышишь? Приходил, убеждал забрать тебя у этих придурков! Говорил, мол, я достойный член общества. Достойный член, ты слышал? И я ему ответил, как есть. Кто он такой, где я вертел его и куда ему стоит убраться. Так и распрощались. Родни-то у меня тогда уже не было. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу?  
«Ничего хорошего», — подумал Гарри.  
— Они там психи. Все форменные психи.  
— Я слышал, ты и сам побывал на лечении, — ответил Гарри.  
— Я-то? Само собой. Дамблдор меня туда упек, ага. Силой потащил, я ему обе руки прокусил. Ты-то думаешь, легко мне так жить было? Приходит и говорит, все, они умерли. Слышишь, пацан? Приходит и так и сказал. Мне! Вот в лицо мне смотрел: «Они умерли». Потом паузу выдержал и добавил: «Оба». Я все смотрел на него, смотрел, а он мне: «Джеймс мертв, Сириус». Слышишь, парень? Издевался надо мной, пока я не сбежал.  
— Дамблдор? — удивился Гарри.  
— Да! Как все произошло там, у вас дома, он ко мне. Я-то был дома, как мне и сказали. Не высовывался. Опасно было, после всех этих разборок. Джеймс сказал, сидеть дома. Я и сидел, так? Правильно?  
— Наверное, — неуверенно ответил Гарри.  
— Да что тут непонятного? Тебе говорят, ты делаешь. Вот и я делал. Сидел и ждал. Ты маленький тогда был, все это так неожиданно закрутилось. Ты, Лили, все это с Тем-кого-я-забыл-чего-и-тебе-желаю. И тут Дамблдор. Понимаешь? Мы же у него учились, оба. Он нас учил. Приходит и говорит: умер. И все. А потом возвращался, приносил выпить. Ты выпить любишь?  
— Не очень, — признался Гарри.  
— Правильно. Надо завязывать. Вот к Гарри схожу, объясню ему все, и завяжу.  
Гарри сделал пару глотков бренди. Вкус у напитка был просто ужасным. Вопросы к тете Петунье, которая изводила его в рагу, отпали сами собой.  
— Что ты мне хочешь рассказать?  
— О, Гарри! — обрадовался Сириус. — Слышишь, пацан? Пришел к тебе рассказать обо всем. Ты же в Шмогвартсе, да?  
— Да, — устало ответил Гарри. Он понял, что Сириус не зря лечился в психушке.  
— Это не жук чихнул, верно?  
— Верно, Сириус, верно.  
— Знаешь, Джеймс, мы с тобой неплохо жили, да?  
— Да, — Гарри проигнорировал обращение.  
— Она же все понимала, правда? Лили, она у тебя была замечательная. Она меня пустила на крестины. Я тогда выпил лишнего, ну так кто теперь не пьет. Такие уж времена. Ты знаешь Гарри? Ах да, он же твой сын. Хороший пацан, учится в Шмогвартсе. Я его хотел отговорить, но меня не пустили. Пришел Дамблдор, представляешь? Сказал, высунешься, опять попадешь на лечение. Я туда не хочу, Джеймс. И потом, ты же был не против, да? Я помню, ты сказал, если парень сможет пройти через этот ад, пусть ему хотя бы достанутся деньги. Так, да? Вот он теперь там, в Шмогвартсе. Распределили к Холу, слышал? Хотя откуда тебе услышать, ты же мертвый. Жалко, он бы тебе понравился. Нормальный пацан, только эти Дурсли — те еще придурки. Заперлись от меня, представляешь? Но лучше они, чем Дамблдор, да? Лили ведь поэтому написала им? Не хотела, чтобы его учил садист-маразматик. Хорошенькое прозвище вы ему дали, ха-ха. Я бы и сам от такого не отказался. Забавно, верно? Как быстро летит время. Жалко, что ты уже умер. Я бы тебя убил…  
Наконец, Сириус заснул. Оглушительный храп прорезал комнату. Гарри выпил еще немного бренди и пошел наверх. Его комната была убрана, вещи — сложены в коробки. Тетя Петунья явно рассчитывала, что он заберет их и покинет наконец дом Дурслей.

***

— Когда ты попросил, чтобы я приехал «лично», я тебя неправильно понял, — Малфой косился на сидящего между ними Сириуса.  
— Мне некому было позвонить.  
— Эти коробки в багажнике — это что, все твои вещи?  
— Я вытащил жесткие диски, так что да, все, — ответил Гарри.  
— И это твой крестный, знаменитый Сириус Блэк?  
— Во всей красе, да. Его нужно завезти домой. Не хочу, чтоб у него было еще больше неприятностей. Похоже, он хотел меня предупредить.  
— О чем?  
— О том, что Дамблдор мудак. Думаю, еще он непреднамеренно проговорился, что у него что-то было с моим отцом.  
— Тоже мне новость, — усмехнулся Драко. — Они же учились вместе с мастером Холодом, мог бы у него спросить.  
— Что спросить? Мастер Холод, вы не знаете, мой отец не трахал случайно моего крестного? Как ты представляешь себе этот разговор?  
Драко неопределенно пожал плечами, приоткрыл окно и закурил.  
— Ты сегодня часто куришь, — заметил Гарри.  
— Я не каждый день катаюсь рядом с шизофрениками, которые пахнут кладбищем, — ответил Драко. — Угощайся.  
Сириуса они оставили возле его дома. Водитель наотрез отказался притрагиваться к спящему пассажиру, даже когда Малфой пригрозил ему увольнением:  
— Если мне нужно убить его, господин Малфой, я с радостью это сделаю, но тащить его не буду ни за какие деньги.  
Гарри пришлось самостоятельно затаскивать крестного в дом.  
— Спасибо, Джеймс, — на прощание сказал Сириус, — я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться.  
От этих слов Гарри стало неприятно. Как будто он случайно заглянул в спальню мертвых родителей. Лучше бы не знать ничего об этой части их жизни, так ведь нет же — Шмогвартс, чтоб ему пусто было. И чтобы ни один жук не чихнул там.  
— От тебя несет какой-то дрянью, — поделился Драко, когда они опять сели в машину. — Я думал, это от твоего крестного.  
— Тетин бренди.  
— Самое то после отцовского виски, — сказал Драко.  
— Ты уверен, что он будет не против, если я останусь у вас?  
— Не против? — Драко рассмеялся. — Да он с руками тебя оторвет. Поживешь недельку, глядишь, отпишешь ему еще четверть имущества. Другой вопрос, как на это посмотрит Дамблдор.  
— Об этом я и говорю. Может, лучше посидеть в гостинице? Только у меня и на гостиницу-то денег нет, — вздохнул Гарри. — Тяжело быть миллионером.  
— Ты можешь вернуться в Шмогвартс. Я слышал, студентам, которым негде жить, разрешают остаться.  
— И что я там буду делать? Вставать в шесть утра?  
— А во сколько ты хочешь вставать? — удивился Драко.  
Гарри чуть не поперхнулся табачным дымом. Он изо всех сил старался не делать этого, чтобы не выглядеть новичком, но тут его осенила неожиданная догадка. Неужели Малфои просыпаются в такую рань, даже когда никто из них не учится в Шмогвартсе? И завтракают через пятнадцать минут, прибрав постели?  
— Ну часов в восемь, — соврал Гарри.  
— Во сколько ж надо лечь, чтобы вставать так поздно? И потом, в восемь начинается банковский день, к этому времени уже нужно подготовить все бумаги.  
— Какие бумаги? — спросил Гарри, хотя мысленно корил себя всеми подходящими фразами.  
— Договоры, распоряжения на перевод, — ответил Драко. — Я только учусь, но дел полно. Если я встану в восемь, к девяти меня уже обгонит весь Лондон. Лучше, конечно, вставать в пять, как делает отец, но тогда я не высыпаюсь.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Гарри. Его мечты спать до двенадцати и всю ночь смотреть порнушку стремительно катились в бездну.  
— Парвати рассказывала, люди, которые зарабатывают на жизнь обычным трудом, встают еще раньше, — поделился Драко. Тема явно заинтересовала его.  
— Парвати? Какая еще Парвати?  
— Парвати, она учится у госпожи Стручок. У нее самые высокие баллы на факультете. Мы часто сидим рядом на занятиях мастера Холода, ты разве не помнишь?  
Гарри плохо помнил имена и старался не смотреть лишний раз в лицо другим студентам Шмогвартса, чтобы потом, когда страшный сон закончится, ему не стыдно было ходить по улицам.  
— Не особенно, — ответил он.  
— Странно. Ладно, как бы то ни было, я просыпаюсь в шесть, чего и тебе желаю.  
— А компьютер у вас есть?  
Драко строго посмотрел на него:  
— Никакого порно. Весь траффик обрабатывают в отделе безопасности.  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

***

Мистер Малфой подкараулил Гарри, когда тот выходил из ванной. Было глубоко за полночь, Гарри разобрал вещи, запихнув в мешок для мусора почти всю одежду и часть других мелочей, заботливо упакованных тетей Петуньей. Он фантазировал, как родственники вернутся из отпуска, увидят выпитую бутылку бренди, погром и исчезнувшие коробки. Как они представят себе возвращение Гарри? Что начнут думать о Шмогвартсе после этого? К тому же скорлупки от орехов и ужасный аромат Сириуса.  
— Гарри, я хотел с вами поговорить, — сказал мистер Малфой, полностью игнорируя, что перед ним стоит человек без одежды.  
«Да перед ним, наверное, все стоят без одежды?» — уныло подумал Гарри. За день произошло столько всего, что он перестал удивляться.  
— Простите за неудобства, мистер Малфой, завтра я позвоню в Шмогвартс, чтобы…  
— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — прервал его мистер Малфой. — Если вы считаете, что можно каким-либо образом усугубить ситуацию, вы ошибаетесь. Дамблдор узнал о том, что вы в курсе происходящего, в тот момент, когда вы произнесли вслух свои сомнения. Шмогвартс — его территория, там повсюду прослушивающая аппаратура. Я давно имею с ним дело и не сомневаюсь, что ему доставляет особое удовольствие таким вот образом издеваться над участниками так называемого сопротивления. Ходили слухи, некоторые из таких организаций он создавал сам. Впрочем, желающих всегда хватало. Я пришел поговорить о другом.  
Огорченный Гарри кивнул и завернулся в полотенце, которое еще не успел повесить на крючок.  
— Я хочу предложить вам не возвращаться в Академию, — сказал мистер Малфой. Он выдержал долгую паузу и внимательно следил за Гарри. Тот постарался никак не реагировать, хотя ему сложно было скрыть досаду, злость и разочарование. — Вы считаете, что можете противостоять Дамблдору. Хол позвонил мне сегодня и рассказал, что вы проявили большой энтузиазм, когда узнали, что происходит. Я могу понять это и сочувствую вам. Но деньги, о которых идет речь, для меня важнее сочувствия. Ваших родителей я не смогу вернуть. Как и других родителей, которые пострадали, когда Тот-кому-мне-надоело-подбирать-прозвища решил открыто противостоять Дамблдору. Все закончилось бойней. Возможно, обстановка Шмогвартса усыпила вашу бдительность, Гарри. Много людей было обмануто таким образом. Все подается как само собой разумеющееся. Атрибуты Темы, слова, даже нагота в присутствии незнакомцев. Вам начинает казаться, что перед вами обычные люди, просто они любят пощекотать себе нервы необычным способом. Я правильно понимаю ход ваших мыслей, Гарри?  
Нехотя Гарри кивнул — примерно так он думал теперь, спустя полгода обучения в Шмогвартсе.  
— Но правда в том, что эти люди имеют дело с реальностью. Юристы, медики, обслуживающий персонал — Дамблдор вкладывает огромные деньги в Шмогвартс. Студенты, которые выходят из стен Академии, становятся его людьми и продолжают вносить свой вклад в систему. Вы станете одним из них. Он, возможно, разрешит вам использовать часть денег, которые пообещал вашим родителям, но вы останетесь его человеком в той же мере, как все остальные. Поэтому вам не стоит туда возвращаться. Мы попытаемся воспользоваться международными судами. Нельзя играть по его правилам.  
— Подождите, — вмешался Гарри. — Здесь что-то не сходится. Ведь это вы все спланировали, разве нет? Драко, Крэбб, Гойл, мистер Холод. Разве не вы сделали так, что я узнал обо всем?  
— Мне нужно было понять, могу ли я доверять вам, Гарри, — ответил мистер Малфой. — За полгода я узнал о вас достаточно, поэтому делаю это предложение.  
— И что мне нужно будет делать?  
— Ничего, — мистер Малфой улыбнулся, — вам ничего не нужно будет делать. Вы будете жить здесь, у вас будет все необходимое. Если вы захотите, я помогу вам поступить в один из университетов Соединенного Королевства. Получить работу, которая вам понравится. Или же вы можете заниматься тем, чем сочтете нужным. Никто не будет мешать вам.  
Гарри округлил глаза. Ему предлагали жизнь, о которой полгода назад он мечтал только в день рождения, чтобы слишком уж не разочаровываться в своей судьбе. Деньги, интернет, еда — все, что нужно.  
Потом он вспомнил Шмогвартс. Подъемы до восхода солнца, холодные помещения, жесткие кровати, унизительные требования двинутых преподавателей, сверстники, помешанные на странном хобби.  
— Вы сказали, мои родители…  
— Были хорошими людьми, — сказал мистер Малфой. — Они поверили не тому человеку. Впрочем, я тоже поверил не тому. Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.  
— Но вы ведь учились в Шмогвартсе?  
— В мое время были вещи похуже, — усмехнулся мистер Малфой — он стал очень похож на Драко в этот момент. — Это не твоя война, Гарри, тебе не нужно в ней участвовать. Пусть этим занимаются люди, которым за это платят. Мы предадим все огласке и расскажем о том, что происходит в Шмогвартсе. Что Дамблдор заставляет делать других, что делает со своими подчиненными сам. Когда мы выиграем, многие скажут нам спасибо.  
— Но вам придется рассказать и о тех, кто его боится, — возразил Гарри. — Люди потеряют работу. Семьи. Разве нет?  
— Мы не расскажем ничего, что не происходило бы в реальности, — ответил Малфой. — Те, кто не участвовал ни в чем, что…  
— Стойте! Вы не хотите, чтобы я возвращался туда, но готовы пожертвовать репутацией этих людей. Вы же сами учились там, вы сами будете в заголовках новостей.  
— Вряд ли, — пожал плечами Малфой, — обо мне мало кто знает.  
— И если вы проиграете…  
— Гарри, тебе кажется, что у тебя есть альтернатива, — улыбнулся мистер Малфой, — но ее нет. Ты не просто не сможешь закончить Шмогвартс, как написано в завещании Джеймса и Лили, ты не доживешь до этого момента. Хочешь рискнуть жизнью ради денег?  
— Не ради денег, — прошептал Гарри. — Я там был, и я видел, что там делают.  
Он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать это.  
— Ничего незаконного, Гарри. Ничего, чтобы в этой стране сочли бы незаконным.  
— Я видел ссадины на Гермионе, я знаю, что делали с Роном его братья. Если это не незаконно, то…  
— Речь идет о добровольности, Гарри.  
— Рон не хотел этого! — Гарри сорвался на крик. — Гермиона этого не хотела! Я этого не хотел! Нет, вы не сможете убедить меня. Я вернусь туда, заберу свои деньги и сделаю так, что никто больше не попадет в это место!  
— Каким образом?  
— Когда у тебя много денег, можно купить чьи-нибудь мозги и попросить об услуге. Найму Гермиону, — уперся Гарри.  
— Поговорим в другой раз…  
— Здесь не о чем разговаривать. Если вас не устраивает, что я хочу довести план до конца…  
— Не было никакого плана, Гарри! — закричал мистер Малфой. Гарри отступил в проем ванной комнаты и вцепился в деревянный угол. — Я просто ищу возможность, любую возможность, чтобы вернуть то, что он отобрал у меня. Но он настолько уверен в себе, что прислал письмо моему сыну. И присылал его три года подряд. Не кажется ли тебе, что ты недооцениваешь противника?  
Гарри сделал еще один шаг назад. Мелькнула ужасная мысль: что, если он захлопнет дверь?  
— Дамблдор не просто руководит этой школой, он фанат своего дела. Для него понятия «причинять боль» и «доставлять удовольствие» синонимы. Ни один психиатр не возьмется за этот случай добровольно. Придется привязывать его к креслу и заставлять слушать. Ты хочешь связаться с психом, Гарри, ты понимаешь это? Если ему придет в голову, что твоя смерть доставит тебе удовольствие или пойдет на пользу, он убьет тебя, не моргнув и глазом. Ты понимаешь это?  
Гарри был близок к тому, чтобы захлопнуть дверь.  
— Впрочем, как знаешь, — мистер Малфой усмехнулся. — Я предупредил тебя. Твоей крови на моих руках не будет.  
Когда он вышел из комнаты Гарри, тот еще долго стоял на ледяном кафельном полу ванной. В комнате свистел ветер. По привычке Гарри проветривал ее перед сном.  
Ему было страшно. Он хотел собрать вещи и сбежать через окно. Потом решил, что дождется следующего дня. Потом потоптался в ванной еще немного, умылся и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Шрам на лбу выделялся на фоне побледневшей кожи. Кривой росчерк. Неужели его оставил Дамблдор? Не пожалел даже маленького ребенка?  
— Чертов фанатик, — прошептал Гарри.  
Он вспомнил помешанных на порядке Дурслей. Эти хотя бы не калечили детей.  
Потом у него в голове родился план. Засыпая, он пообещал себе, что никому о нем не расскажет на случай, если план провалится.

***

Каникулы в доме Малфоев прошли вовсе не так, как представлял себе Гарри.  
Повсюду сновала прислуга. Скрыться от нее невозможно было даже в собственной комнате, хотя Гарри неоднократно просил не мыть пол трижды. Его просьбы игнорировались с вежливостью фирменной английской прислуги.  
Ели меньше, чем в Шмогвартсе. Гарри вспомнил приветственный обед. Да, там было много блюд, красивая сервировка, дорогие напитки. Теперь ему по утрам подавали овсяную кашу, яйцо и стакан чая. Чай был свежим, в остальном стряпня не отличалась от той, что творила на кухне тетя Петунья. Возможно, в этой было меньше масла.  
Днем мистера Малфоя не было дома, но дом от этого не пустел и продолжал жить своей жизнью. Постоянно перекладывали какие-то бумаги, вещи, тарелки. Гарри не мог поверить, что здесь живет всего три человека.  
Драко игнорировал происходящее, проводя большую часть времени в саду. Вечером он молча приходил в комнату Гарри, закрывал ее на тонкую задвижку и рассказывал, что они будут делать. По будничному тону и спокойному выражению лица Гарри понимал, что Малфой не делает из происходящего большого события. Они трахаются — тоже мне событие.  
Фантазия, с которой Драко подходил к процессу, подсказывала, что он решал все в последний момент. Когда использованная резинка опускалась в мусорное ведро ванной, Драко уходил, и Гарри тут же засыпал. Следующим вечером все повторялось.  
За день до возвращения в Шмогвартс Драко принес графин и пару бокалов. Лед, по его словам, не поместился в руках.  
— Хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить, — сказал Драко.  
Гарри не хотел ничего обсуждать и подозревал, что младший из Малфоев пришел за тем же, за чем в первый вечер пришел старший.  
— Ты ведь собираешься вернуться туда, да? — спросил для начала Драко.  
— Собираюсь, — угрюмо ответил Гарри.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Драко выпил первый бокал залпом. Наливал он мало, так что это был сомнительный подвиг.  
— Отец, похоже, не разделяет твоего энтузиазма.  
— Нет у меня никакого энтузиазма, — ответил Драко, — но мне тоже интересно.  
— Интересно?  
— Конечно. Как этот козел попытается вытурить тебя?  
— Разве он там не директор?  
— Директор. Но он же обставил все так, будто оберегает тебя, верно? Так что ему придется извернуться, чтобы тебя вытурить. Что он придумает? Даст невыполнимое задание?  
— Подошлет кого-нибудь ночью, делов-то, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
— Думаешь, такое очевидное убийство никого не наведет на ненужные мысли? Нет, он не будет действовать так грубо, вот мне и интересно.  
— Садист не будет действовать грубо? Что-то новенькое.  
— Если бы он был полным отморозком, которым рисует его отец, никто бы не отдавал ему детей. Да, он двинутый, зато с воображением. Разве тебе не интересно посмотреть, какую свинью он тебе подложит?  
— Не особенно, — ответил Гарри. Миллионы, которые еще неделю назад были так близко, ускользали из рук.  
— Я хотел тебе предложить кое-что, — Драко выпил еще один неполный бокал. — Ты же читал правила Шмогвартса, так?  
— Читал.  
— Вот и хорошо, — тон Драко не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Я предлагаю тебе стать моим нижним.  
Гарри выхватил бутылку из рук Драко и сделал пару глотков из горла. Он хорошо помнил правила Шмогвартса. Их писал шизофреник с большим стажем. Среди прочего там был особый перечень пунктов для «сложившихся пар», изложенный «с целью укрепления созданных в стенах Академии отношений». Гарри понял, что предлагает Драко. Если МакГонагалл или даже самому Дамблдору приспичит дать Гарри самоубийственное задание или такое задание, которое Гарри физически не сможет выполнить, Драко может отменить его. По правилам, которые написал сам Дамблдор, с целью укрепления и для прочей дребедени.  
— Он не купится, — тоном специалиста ответил Гарри и сделал еще пару глотков.  
— Ему и не надо, — ответил Драко, выхватывая бутылку. — Он не должен «покупаться». В правилах нет ни слова о том, насколько достоверными должны выглядеть со стороны подобные отношений. Ошейник и уведомление декана — вот и весь список условий.  
— Ошейник? — Гарри зло посмотрел на Драко.  
— Ты можешь не носить его, — Драко рассмеялся, — в правилах об этом ни слова. Он просто должен существовать.  
— Выглядит слишком просто, — не поверил Гарри.  
— О, уверяю тебя, для подлинного тематика это совсем не так просто, но ты ведь всего лишь хочешь обломать Дамблдора. Я тоже. Он издевается над системой, почему же не можем мы?  
— В правилах написано, что разрыв подобных отношений вернет участникам статус обычных студентов, — вслух подумал Гарри. — Значит, если тебе приспичит, ты можешь сказать, что отказываешься, и тогда я снова буду под угрозой невыполнимых заданий. Удобно, ничего не скажешь.  
— Эй, — Драко неожиданно пересел, оказавшись напротив Гарри, — хватит видеть везде подвох. Я не предлагаю тебе ошейник по-настоящему. Это будет просто игра.  
— Мастер Холод такую игру не одобрит, — Гарри хватался за последнюю соломинку. Он кожей чувствовал, что в происходящем таится чудовищный подвох, но затуманенный алкоголем мозг отказывался найти его.  
— Кто спрашивает мнение мастера Холода?  
— Твой отец!  
Драко отступил, встал с кровати и пошел к окну. Вид у него был такой, будто он собирается выброситься.  
— В чем на самом деле ты сомневаешься?  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — соврал Гарри. Он и сам хотел бы найти ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Это реальный шанс обыграть Дамблдора в его же Академии. Разве нет? Он хочет сказать нам, что он решает, как мы можем себя вести, а как — нет. Хочет держать нас на коротком поводке. Шаг влево, шаг вправо — компромат.  
— Дело не в Дамблдоре, — ответил Гарри. — Просто я не… я не смогу.  
— Не сможешь вписать свое имя в перечень, который увидят мастер Холод и директор? Глупость какая.  
— Нет, — Гарри стало жарко, — я не смогу произнести это.  
— Ах, это, — Драко нехорошо улыбнулся. — Не сможешь обращаться ко мне, как к верхнему. На кону целое состояние, а ты не сможешь выдавить из себя «сэр»? С Холодом у тебя таких проблем не возникло. Не сходится, Поттер.  
— Я не… — он не договорил и выбежал в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь. Замка не было. Людям не пришло в голову, что в комнате, рассчитанной на одного человека, понадобится дополнительный замок в ванную.  
Он подошел к зеркалу и посмотрел на себя. Хотя ему было так жарко, что хотелось раздеться, он выглядел бледнее обычного. Взгляд зацепился за очки, Гарри сорвал их с лица и бросил в раковину.  
— Черт, — прошептал он.  
— Гарри? — вопреки ожиданиям Малфой не зашел в ванную, а говорил из-за двери.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Прости.  
Когда Гарри опомнился и вышел, в его комнате уже никого не было. Бутылка и бокалы остались на прикроватной тумбочке.

***

Утром они говорили, как обычно, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Гарри до сих пор не мог подобрать слов к тому, что же произошло. Он даже не был уверен, что что-то произошло. Любовь? Он влюбился в Малфоя? Нет, на любовь это не тянуло. Ему не хотелось сходить с ним в кино или получить на четырнадцатое февраля шоколадную валентинку. Да и рассказывать о Малфое не хотелось. Он с ужасом представил, как говорит Гермионе об их разговоре — его передернуло. Нет, такие вещи нельзя говорить другим. Стоит ли рассказывать про секс? Может и стоит. Чтобы прекратить слухи про его влюбленность в Рона. Надо же было придумать такое. Рон, конечно, не уродец из воскового музея, но просто представить себе, что между ними… Как у нее язык повернулся задать этот вопрос?  
Гарри никогда не думал, что в его жизни возникнет подобная проблема, так что теперь судорожно искал выходы. Его предыдущие попытки завязать с кем-то связь чуть интимнее дружеской терпели сокрушительные неудачи. Чаще всего инициатором провалов был он сам — опаздывал на встречи, говорил неуместные глупости или забывал про важные вещи. Чего стоит хотя бы случай, когда он предложил девушке десерт, а та слопала кусок, и ее раздуло, как шарик. Пришлось ехать в реанимацию. У нее была аллергия, о которой бедняжка рассказывала при каждом удобном случае. Таких историй Гарри мог бы рассказать великое множество. Та девушка, когда к ней вернулась способность говорить, объяснила все исчерпывающей фразой:  
— Тебе просто насрать.  
Ему действительно было безразлично, что у него происходит на личном фронте. Даже отношения он завязывал по инерции, потому что остальные делали так. Получилось? Молодец, поставь галочку в блокноте. Не удалось? Ну ты же не одинок.  
Но с Малфоем что-то пошло не так. Гарри будто переклинило, он просто представил на секунду, как произносит вслух «сэр», и безразличный организм дал сбой. Гарри понял, что у него не повернется язык.  
— Да какого же черта, — спрашивал он у своего отражения в туалете гостевой комнаты Малфоев, потом в туалете вокзала, потом в поезде, а потом — в туалете общей ванной факультета.  
— Ты с кем разговариваешь? — в ванную зашел Малфой.  
— Не с тобой! — это вырвалось само, Гарри не собирался грубить Драко, тем более так, но вернуть слова не мог.  
Малфой вышел и закрыл дверь.  
После ужина мастер Холод объявил, что Гарри вызывает к себе директор. Пришлось снова идти в ванную, умываться ледяной водой и долго убеждать себя, что все пройдет гладко.  
Как только он переступил порог директорского кабинета, ему стало ясно, что гладко не пройдет уже ничего.  
— Любопытную договоренность вы сделали с господином Малфоем, — вместо приветствия сказал Дамблдор. — Любопытную, очень любопытную. Вы ведь знаете, что у господина Малфоя довольно обширный… капитал?  
— Я догадался, — сухо ответил Гарри.  
— Что ж, какой вы догадливый студент, — он весело подмигнул, — радостно видеть таких в наших рядах. Понимаете ли вы, мистер Поттер? Или Гарри? Да, пожалуй, Гарри! Понимаешь ли ты, Гарри, что заключил сделку с дьяволом?  
— Из-за его имени? — Гарри было все равно.  
— Из-за имени? — Дамблдор развеселился. — Ха-ха, отличная шутка. Из-за имени, верно! Люциус! Матушка не слишком его любила, верно? Отличная шутка, Гарри!  
Он изменился в лице, как в прошлый раз, но теперь Гарри это не трогало. Пусть кривляется сколько влезет, какая разница?  
— Ты затеял опасную игру, сынок. Малфои давно тянут руки к моим деньгам. Уж они-то найдут способ распорядиться ими так, что мы все завоем от ужаса. Такое семейство, диву даешься. Чего стоит одна только мать семейства. Видел ее? Вряд ли, она укатила в другую страну. Подальше от своего чада. Хотя у них, конечно, есть вкус, — Дамблдор задумчиво улыбнулся.  
Гарри устало вздохнул. Ему хотелось поскорее вернуться в комнату и заснуть.  
— Ты изменился, Гарри, — заметил Дамблдор, — с нашего последнего разговора.  
— С первого, — поправил Гарри.  
— Ты дерзишь! — завизжал Дамблдор и хлопнул по столу.  
— С первого, сэр, — Гарри продолжил пилить безразличным взглядом ковер директорского кабинета.  
— Какая наглость!  
— Простите, господин директор, я сегодня устал за время поездки. Мои тетя с дядей куда-то уехали. Думаю, их напугал Хагрид, которого вы прислали за мной. Еще явился крестный Сириус, он был пьян в стельку и рассказывал мне про то, как вы отправили его в психушку. Вряд ли теперь меня пустят домой. Пришлось жить у Малфоев, денег-то у меня нет, я же учусь тут. Так что, господин директор, прошу простить мне эту дерзость, тем более, что учебный семестр начинается завтра и мы, в сущности, сейчас просто чужие друг другу люди.  
Гарри следил за собой будто бы со стороны. Он говорил директору опасные вещи, намеренно провоцируя на очередную вспышку агрессии. С какой стати? Остановиться было невозможно.  
— Подобное поведение в моем кабинете, неприемлемо, Поттер, — прошептал сквозь зубы Дамблдор. — Надеюсь, ваши успехи в учебе будут лучше, чем успехи в общении со мной.  
— К счастью, господин директор, — устало ввернул Гарри, — именно мои успехи в учебе имеют значение. В отличие от моих дипломатических талантов. Хорошего вечера.  
Он вышел сам, не дожидаясь разрешения. В его голове красным горели цифры — дата следующего дня. Именно с этого времени он обязан был обращаться к директору, согласно этикету Академии. За пределами Академии и во внеучебное время этикет не действовал, чтобы не создать у студентов «неверного восприятия сложившейся культурной среды».  
Малфой сидел за обеденным столом и ждал его.  
— Как прошло? — спросил он.  
Гарри сел напротив, уронил голову на руки и понял, что от постыдных рыданий его отделяет пара мгновений. Изо всех сил он сдерживал слезы.  
— Драко, — из темноты раздался тихий голос мастера Холода. — Иди спать.  
Драко вышел.  
— Гарри, пойдем.  
Гарри встал и пошел, куда сказал мастер Холод. Ему было все равно. С тоской он подумал, что если его отведут на самую высокую башню, он радостно спрыгнет оттуда, чтобы никому не мешать. Почему бы и нет? Если попросить мастера, тот, может быть, даже подтолкнет его?  
— Чем вы занимались? — мастер схватил его за подбородок и внимательно осмотрел лицо со всех сторон. Из-за резкого света Гарри понял, что они в его кабинете.  
— С кем? — спросил Гарри.  
— С Драко, — жестко ответил Холод. — Чем вы занимались с директором, я знаю. Он грозился выпороть тебя, посыпать солью и залить сверху воском. Думаю, ты с ним поговорил.  
— Он первый начал, — Гарри клонило в сон.  
— Чем вы занимались с Драко? Секс? Где? Как?  
— Вы что, издеваетесь? — Гарри глупо захихикал. — С какой стати мне рассказывать вам о таких вещах?  
— Сэр, — напомнил мастер Холод.  
— До учебного семестра еще пара часов.  
Мастер Холод тяжело вздохнул, потом сжал челюсть Гарри с такой силой, что от боли выступили слезы.  
— Сэр, — прошептал Гарри. Хватка ослабла.  
— Тебе ничего не хочется делать, видеть, ни о чем не хочется думать, — мастер отпустил его и, укутавшись в халат, встал напротив. — Ты не понимаешь, что происходит. Когда ты пытаешься понять, связано ли это с ним, у тебя не получается сопоставить картинки. Что бы ты ни подставлял, секс, поцелуи, долгую и счастливую жизнь, это не сходится. Ты его не любишь, говоришь себе ты. Ты не можешь любить такого человека. Могу тебя обрадовать, Гарри, — он усмехнулся, — ты его не любишь. Ты хочешь его в другом смысле, и тут что-то произошло. Мы в Шмогвартсе, конечно, занимаемся странным подобием Темы, учим вас разным глупостям, но будь это мелочь, ничего бы не случилось. Он бы не довел тебя до такого состояния намеренно.  
— О чем вы? Сэр, — он добавил обращение особенно устало, демонстрируя, что будь его воля, он бы не стал произносить это вслух.  
— Иди спать, — мастер Холод поежился особенно сильно, передернул плечами. — Подъем в шесть утра, не забудь.  
У Гарри не хватило сил даже на то, чтобы как следует удивиться неожиданному окончанию разговора. Он зашел в свою комнату, накинул одеяло поверх одежды и тут же заснул.

***

Дни пошли своим чередом. Гарри просыпался, ел, перемещался по замку вместе с остальными студентами, вечером делал заданные для самостоятельной работы эссе или тесты, потом снова ел и ложился спать. Вереница понедельников и пятниц проносилась перед ним сплошным потоком.  
В этом состоянии были приятные стороны. Например, его перестали беспокоить требования МакГонагалл, а она, заметив это, стала чуть менее нервной. Когда ему говорили взять в руки снейк и ударить Рона, он делал это без малейших колебаний. В конце концов, у Рона была возможность не возвращаться, так чего же он ждал от второго семестра?  
Несколько человек подходили к нему, чтобы поговорить по душам, но безразличный тон и отстраненный взгляд отпугивали их. Найдя удобный предлог, они уходили.  
Через три похожих одну на другую недели мастер Холод после ужина опять позвал Гарри к себе. В его кабинете лавки были поставлены к стенам, в центре образовалось много свободного места. Мастер закрыл дверь изнутри, ослабил освещение и снял халат.  
Ненадолго это событие привело Гарри в чувство. Он снова увидел шрамы, которые покрывали мастера подобно второй коже. Не видно было ни одного свободного участка.  
«Наверное, это чертовски больно», — отстраненно подумал он.  
— Дамблдор знает, что будет происходить здесь, — сказал мастер Холод. — Он сказал, что ему безразлично, как именно я буду издеваться над тобой. Но я считаю, это пойдет тебе на пользу. Во всяком случае, я могу попытаться. Если так пойдет и дальше, ты ненароком убьешь кого-нибудь у МакГонагалл, а это никому не поможет.  
— Убью? — удивился Гарри. На время эмоции вернулись к нему.  
— Сэр, Гарри, не забывай об этом, — мастер выдвинул ящик рабочего стола, вытащил оттуда целую кучу приспособлений, выудил тонкие кожаные наручники и пошел к Гарри.  
— Что вы хотите сделать… сэр? — Гарри напрягся.  
— Встань на колени, — приказал мастер Холод.  
— Я не…  
— На колени, — с нажимом повторил мастер.  
Колени Гарри подогнулись сами. Стало легко.  
— Очаровательно, — жестоко усмехнулся мастер. — Руки за спину.  
Гарри много недель не было так легко. Он завел руки за спину и закрыл глаза.  
— Он предложил тебе ошейник, — замок застегнулся одновременно с этими словами, поэтому, когда Гарри дернулся, ему с трудом удалось сохранить равновесие. — Но не по-настоящему. Конечно, пришлось долго вытягивать из него это, но я хорошо знаю его отца, так что у меня были свои козыри. Теперь закрой глаза и слушай.  
Стало темно и спокойно.  
— Когда ты явился сюда, ты был насмешкой над миром, который для некоторых из нас представляет большую ценность, чем так называемая обычная жизнь. Почти все студенты Шмогвартса такие, в этом нет ничего необычного. Тебе было плевать. Тебя интересовали деньги. Кто-то приходит сюда за связями, кто-то из-за ненормальных родителей. У всех свои причины. Есть те, кому интересны новые впечатления. Вместо экзотической страны они выбирают Шмогвартс. Магия загадочной атмосферы, что поделаешь. Когда люди слышат, что здесь творятся чудеса, они выстраиваются в очередь. Ты ясно дал понять мне, Дамблдору и Драко, помимо прочих, что тебе неинтересно то, чем мы занимаемся. Но потом кое-что изменилось. Ты не заметил этого, ты и не должен был. Заметить это должен был я, но перемены произошли, когда ты был далеко отсюда. Возможно, их мог бы заметить Люциус, но вмешиваться в подобное самостоятельно он не станет никогда. Теперь о том, к чему я веду. Он не знал, не допускал даже на секунду, что подобное предложение в твой адрес может звучать всерьез. Ты много раз доказывал, что…  
— Я просто не могу, — прошептал Гарри. Из-за связанных за спиной рук он не мог проверить, плачет или нет. — Я не смогу сказать это.  
— Ты не сможешь делать вид, — мастер проигнорировал, что Гарри забыл об обращении. — Ты смог бы полгода назад, даже пару месяцев назад, но не теперь. Потому что ты понял, что это означает. Секс был плохой идеей.  
Гарри машинально дернулся. Он забыл, что стоит на коленях. Пришлось долго восстанавливать равновесие.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовал мастер, — мы тут надолго. Секс был плохой идеей из-за того, что Драко знал, что делает, а ты — нет. И теперь перед нами проблема. Она заключается в том, что ты не хочешь делать вид, но надеть ошейник Малфоя после такого — еще хуже. Сам себя загнал в угол, да? Сочувствую, — он опять усмехнулся. — У тебя есть выход, и он проще, чем кажется. Отнеси ему ошейник сам. Он все понял. Уже в тот день. Тебе только кажется, что ты упрямый и загадочный, для меня или для него ты — открытая книга. Твое состояние нормально. В этих обстоятельствах, конечно. Я не говорю о том, что это хорошо или полезно. Возьми ошейник, который валяется у тебя под кроватью, отнеси Драко и забудь о том, что сам шутил над этим несколько недель назад.  
— Нет, — Гарри пришел в ужас. Взять ошейник, который подарил ему Хагрид в день их встречи? Какой ужасной насмешкой это будет.  
— Пока ты здесь, ты будешь его видеть. Ты же не хочешь сбежать из-за того, что неожиданно почувствовал голод тематиков? Было бы глупо, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
— Нет, я просто, — ему не хватало воздуха.  
— Открой глаза и посмотри на меня, — приказал мастер.  
У него было тонкое лицо с острыми чертами, подчеркнутыми худобой. Прямой нос напомнил Гарри выставку греческих статуй, а длинные белые волосы тонкими прядями лежали на плечах. Холодные глаза смотрели прямо на Гарри.  
— Знаешь, откуда я получил прозвище? — спросил мастер.  
— Нет, сэр, — прошептал Гарри. Ему в голову не пришло спрашивать об этом у кого-нибудь.  
— Есть традиция — к выпуску приходят те, кто давно покинул Академию, но остался без партнера. Приходят и просто поглазеть. Желающих много. Тебя тоже это ждет. Увидишь, во что жизнь превратила тех, кто прошел Шмогвартс. Там был Малфой. Он приходил к каждому выпуску. Он сказал мне: «Привет, холодок». Лето было прохладным, а у меня быстро синеют губы, когда мне холодно. Потом он стал звать меня Холом. Остальное забылось. Все забылось, Гарри. Я пришел сюда из-за матери — она настаивала. Говорила, это даст мне дорогу в жизнь. В каком-то смысле она оказалась права. Не совсем то, что она ожидала. Особенно когда появились первые шрамы. Но я не жалею. И причина, по которой я все еще не ушел, в том, что он так хочет. Все ведь очень просто, да, Гарри? Он так хочет.  
— Этого, — Гарри проглотил огромный ком в горле, — этого он тоже хочет? Сэр.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил мастер Холод. — Он не задавал мне вопросов о тебе. Он не задавал мне вопросов о Драко.  
— Это было бы удобно, — прошептал Гарри, — сэр. Это было бы удобно, сэр.  
— Видеть каждый день человека, чьих родителей ненавидел? — усмехнулся мастер.  
— Использовать меня, — щекам стало жарко.  
— Тот, о ком мы говорим, один из немногих людей, Гарри, кто может понять то, что ты говоришь. Директор давно хотел упразднить мой факультет. Из-за слов, которые ты произнес. Потому что со стороны это выглядит, будто кто-то кого-то использует. Потому что это перестает быть игрой с плетками. И бесполезно рассказывать другим, что ты чувствуешь, каждое слово перевернут. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу кому-то рассказать о причине, по которой нахожусь здесь? Я давно взрослый, самостоятельный человек, я мог бы заниматься более прибыльным делом. Менее опасным. Приятным. Но я делаю то, что он говорит. Потому что…  
— Дамблдор знает, верно? — прошептал Гарри.  
— Думаю, да, — ответил мастер Холод. — Возможно.  
— Они просто играют вами. Сэр.  
— Нет, Гарри.  
Мастер подошел вплотную и сам встал на колени напротив Гарри, положил ладони на его виски и заглянул в глаза.  
— Дамблдор может делать все, что угодно. Ты видел арсенал в его кабинете. Он может делать все, что угодно. Но как бы он ни старался, я не сломаюсь. Если он знает об этом, это должно выводить его из себя сильнее любых гадостей, которые ты мог наговорить ему в тот вечер. Если он знает об этом, он должен понимать, что его любимый факультет, его методы, вся его жизнь — глупость. Пустышка, которая ничего не стоит. Поэтому, Гарри, я хочу, чтобы он знал. Иногда я просто мечтаю об этом, — лицо мастера снова исказила безумная улыбка. — Если он знает, значит хозяин уже выиграл.  
— Вам не страшно? — Гарри охватил ужас. Что если однажды Дамблдор решит, что лучше убрать неугодного, чем возиться с ним заново?  
— Страшно? — мастер Холод захохотал. — Нет, Гарри, я давно забыл, что такое страх. Страх — не мое дело. Вот почему то, о чем рассказываю я, гораздо серьезнее того, о чем рассказывает МакГонагалл. Ты можешь просто перестать испытывать страх.  
— Как? — Гарри с надеждой посмотрел в ледяные глаза.  
— Когда он скажет тебе перестать, — улыбнулся Холод.

***

Следующий день был выходным. Студенты занимались в гостиных факультетов, грелись в библиотеке или обсуждали сплетни в парке на морозе. Приближалось четырнадцатое февраля. Для студентов Академии этот праздник, по-видимому, был особенным.  
— Слышал про Рона? — спросила Гермиона, поймав Гарри возле выхода из замка. Он шел в парк, чтобы побродить в одиночестве.  
— Нет.  
— Парвати рассказала, он предложил Сьюзен ошейник.  
— Чего?! — Гарри застыл, как вкопанный.  
— Я тоже удивилась, — Гермиона вместе с ним вышла из замка и повела к парку. Он понял, что отвязаться от нее не удастся. — Он никогда не рассказывал, что она ему нравится.  
— Нравится? — Гарри чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Ну да, ведь для такого нужно, чтобы…  
— Ты же успешно сдала выпускные тесты и эссе для мастера Холода.  
— Да, конечно, — Гермиона напрягла память, — должна установиться крепкая взаимная симпатия.  
— Понятно, — Гарри снова утратил интерес к происходящему.  
— Постой, я что, не права? — она не выглядела готовой насмехаться или безразличной, ей было интересно.  
Он смягчился.  
— Гермиона, я помню, что ты говорила на первом занятии.  
— У меня мозги были набекрень. Я просто не понимала, о чем идет речь.  
— Ты и сейчас не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, он влюбился в нее?  
— Вроде того, — кивнула Гермиона, — самое близкое слово, я думаю. Хотя все эти сложности, на мой взгляд, надуманы. Она ему нравится — так проще всего сказать.  
— Зачем ты хочешь это упростить? Для него это, наверное, очень важно.  
— В том-то и дело, он никогда не говорил о ней со мной или с другими. Когда мы узнали, то очень удивились и решили спросить друг друга, вдруг кому-то известно, с чего все началось. Не то чтобы мы сплетничали…  
— Я понял, так что вы узнали? — нетерпеливо перебил Гарри.  
— Ничего, я это и пытаюсь сказать тебе, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Они толком даже не поговорили.  
— Мы же занимаемся вместе постоянно. Их могли поставить в пару на семинарах МакГонагалл. Мало ли других возможностей. Тебе так важно, когда он понял, что она подходит?  
— Да! Очень важно. Ведь он, скорее всего, просто надумал себе что-то.  
— Даже если надумал! Это их дело.  
— Гарри, нужно быть объективным в таких вещах, — она озабоченно покачала головой. Они подходили к повороту. Гарри оттолкнул ее и прошел вперед, ускоряя шаг.  
— Гермиона, это, пожалуй, единственная вещь, где невозможно быть объективным.  
— Ты куда? — закричала она.  
— Хочу побыть один, — ответил Гарри, обращаясь к сугробу, но Гермиона все равно не стала преследовать его и задавать других вопросов.  
Он шел вглубь парка и думал о том, что наговорил ей. Нужно будет извиниться при случае. Рассказать ей обо всем как следует. Хотя как это сделаешь, если она не понимает даже элементарного?  
Чем дальше он шел, тем больше жалел, что не узнал, чем закончилась история. Согласилась ли Сьюзен стать его верхней? Или у Рона ничего не вышло? В лодке он выглядел воодушевленно, но с каждым днем в Шмогвартсе все больше замыкался в себе. Должно быть, представлял себе, как через все это проходили его братья. Или думал, каково придется сестре. Будь у Гарри младшая сестра или брат, знай он, что им придется пойти в Шмогвартс, он бы весь год не смог ни о чем больше думать.  
— Я не помешаю? — Малфой вывернул из бокового прохода. В парке их было полно.  
— Следил?  
— Немного, — признался Малфой. — Услышал, как вы кричали друг на друга.  
— Она просто не понимает, — сказал Гарри.  
— Чего?  
— Каково это.  
— Поттер, я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорили, — напомнил Малфой.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Гарри, — я хотел пройти парк насквозь. Посмотреть, что там.  
— Конец парка, — прокомментировал Малфой.  
— Очень умно. Не хочешь — не иди.  
Они пошли по тропинке, протоптанной другими студентами посреди неглубоких сугробов.  
— Когда ты понял?  
— Что понял, Поттер? Эти загадки начинают надоедать мне.  
— Что здесь тебе самое место, — усмехнулся Гарри.  
— До того, как сюда попал, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Малфой. — Я хорошо помню этот день.  
Гарри подумал, что последует история, а когда Драко надолго замолчал, стал вспоминать, как они дошли до этого разговора. Гарри ведь спросил «когда», он не спрашивал, как. Поразительная деликатность разозлила его.  
— Смотрел ролики в интернете? — зло спросил он.  
— Открыл не ту дверь, — ответил Малфой. — Увидел больше, чем должен был. С тех пор дома в каждой комнате небольшая задвижка. Раньше их не было.  
— Отец узнал?  
— Сложно было не заметить, как я пялюсь на него во все глаза.  
— Он был там с твоей…  
— С мамой? Нет, что ты. Я не видел маму с пяти лет. Мы иногда звоним друг другу.  
— Значит, с…  
— С мастером, да. Только тогда он не был для меня мастером Холодом, он был Холом. Просто Холом, хорошим другом отца. Он приходил в гости, мне нравилось, что он всегда приносил мне какие-нибудь мелочи. Дело было незадолго до того, как я уехал в школу. Оказался там случайно. Вряд ли они вообще были в курсе, что я дома. За мной ходило столько нянек, что я имен-то их не вспомню теперь. Я собирал вещи и хотел спросить, можно ли мне взять с собой игрушку.  
— Что они делали?  
— Ничего, — Малфой усмехнулся. — Если бы они что-то делали, наверное, я бы совсем по-другому отреагировал и попытался забыть обо всем. Хо… мастер Холод просто стоял на коленях, а отец — стоял перед ним.  
— Мало ли, кто для чего встает на колени, — заметил Гарри.  
— Я все понял по их лицам. Отец никогда не смотрел так на других. В другое время. Я не знаю, что я увидел, но я до сих пор помню это.  
Гарри промолчал. Ему захотелось увидеть то же самое, но он знал, что это невозможно.  
— Мы с ним долго говорили, — после долгого молчания сказал Гарри. — С мастером. Он сказал, мне нужно предложить тебе ошейник.  
Малфой остановился. Гарри тоже пришлось остановиться.  
— Что ты сказал? — глаза Драко превратились в пару подозрительных щелочек.  
— Хагрид подарил мне сверток перед тем, как я попал сюда. Я долго к нему не притрагивался, потому что Хагрид тот еще тип, и потому что мне было плевать. Там лежал ошейник. Я забросил его под кровать. Думаю, гувернантка рассказала мастеру. Вряд ли он сам заглядывает под наши кровати. Он предложил мне…  
— Я понял, Поттер, — выражение лица Драко не изменилось.  
— Но это же просто издевательство! — сорвался Гарри. — Наверняка Дамблдор посоветовал ему купить этот ошейник. Как я могу…  
— Вряд ли мастер Холод в курсе таких деталей, Поттер, — прервал его Драко. — Слушай, я уже извинился за тот вечер. И я извиняюсь еще раз. Ты не обязан делать этого. Я понял, что для тебя это имеет значение.  
— Нет, — Гарри на негнущихся ногах подошел ближе. — Нет, ты не понял.  
«Видела бы меня сейчас тетя Петунья», — подумал он.  
Ноги, наконец, согнулись. Гарри почувствовал коленями, как тает от тепла его тела снег.  
— У меня ничего нет, — сказал он. — Я надеюсь, ты простишь мне это.  
— У тебя и не должно ничего быть, — он услышал тихий голос Драко. — Вставай, на брюках останутся следы.  
Гарри мог ответить, что брюки черные, поэтому следы будут едва заметны, но вместо этого молча встал.  
— Будем возиться с деталями сейчас? — будничным тоном спросил Драко. — Или в замке?  
— Мне все равно, — ответил Гарри.  
Драко подошел вплотную и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Сэр. Или ты предпочитаешь что-нибудь более экзотичное? Дай подумать, как насчет «хозяина» или «господина»?  
Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— Думаю, для этого места «сэр» будет лучше всего. Зачем им знать подробности, верно?  
— Как скажете, сэр, — ответил Гарри.  
Ему было все равно. Но теперь, в отличие от пары часов назад, это безразличие приносило радость.

***

К празднику влюбленных в замок явился Хагрид. Гарри не знал, где обитает необычных размеров мужик вне праздничных дней вроде прибытия студентов или их отправления, но вряд ли далеко, и это подсказывало, что в нужный момент Хагрид явится по просьбе Дамблдора или по собственной инициативе.  
В руках у Хагрида были мешки с подарками. По неизвестной Гарри причине великан решил, что праздник влюбленных куда важнее Рождества. Часть студентов, особенно те, кто узнал о Шмогвартсе в день торжественного зачисления и получения письма, разделяли его растерянность.  
Драко, меланхолично пролистывая методички по предметам второго семестра, сказал:  
— Тема — секс, вот это все, — его слова можно было трактовать как угодно.  
К счастью для Гарри, который после их небольшой сцены в парке не мог задать вопрос, если дело не касалось жизни и смерти, неподалеку изучением методички занималась Гермиона. Она недоверчиво покосилась на Драко.  
— Причем здесь секс? — из ее уст это прозвучало так, будто кому-то взбрело в голову добавить в торжественную речь похабные частушки. Вид у нее был почти оскорбленный.  
— Не знаю, Грейнджер, — пожал плечами Малфой. — Я никогда этого не понимал.  
— Но ведь это противоречит всему, чему они учат нас здесь! — возмутилась Гермиона.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Драко.  
— Ты снова за старое, — огорчилась Гермиона. — Мне важно понять, откуда взялась эта традиция. Вдруг я не понимаю важного?  
— Не понимаешь, — ответил Драко. — Здесь мало праздников, которые можно было бы притянуть за уши к цели учебного заведения. Праздновать тут католическое Рождество — дразнить Церковь. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что мы, занимаясь всем тем, чем мы занимаемся, как бы между прочим воздаем хвалу Господу вместе с остальными уважаемыми людьми, Дамблдору придется связываться еще с одной организацией, куда не так-то просто нырнуть. Что у нас остается? Святой Патрик? Даже если предположить, что мы тут все за лепреконов, вряд ли это отражает суть происходящего в стенах академии.  
— Но есть же день БДСМ, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Да, которому сколько? Пять? Десять лет? Очень масштабный праздник. Учитывая, что люди, которые придумали его, не могут договориться между собой о самых элементарных вещах, вряд ли празднование этого, как ты выразилась, «дня» пойдет кому-то на пользу. Но всегда есть повод сбагрить побольше шоколадок и открыток. К тому же это спровоцирует людей на выбор пар для выпускного экзамена.  
— Точно, ведь еще нужно выбрать пару! — спохватилась Гермиона. — Гарри, ты кого-нибудь выбрал?  
Гарри скрипнул зубами. Отвечать на этот вопрос ему было запрещено.  
— Ты что, злишься на меня? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил Гарри. Изо всех сил он заставлял себя не смотреть на Малфоя. Если он посмотрит — это будет все равно что признаться ей, а признаваться нельзя.  
— Наблюдать даже забавнее, чем я представлял, — заметил Драко, не отрываясь от методички. — Он будет со мной, Грейнджер, но рассказывать об этом по углам я не советую.  
— С тобой?! — она то ли возмутилась, то ли восхитилась. Поскольку Гарри в этот момент сверлил взглядом свои ботинки, ему было не очень понятно, какие мысли произошедшее вызвало у Гермионы.  
— Мы учимся на одном факультете, и после потрясающего провала Винса с Грегом нас осталось двое. Что именно в этом решении тебя удивляет?  
Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону. Некоторое время, подбирая слова, она смешно открывала и закрывала рот. Найти аргументы, впрочем, ей не удалось.  
— Как дела с Ханной? — спросил Гарри, опережая работу мозговых клеток Гермионы.  
— С Ханной? — она стала затравленно переводить взгляд с Малфоя на Гарри и обратно. — А что с ней?  
— Ты говорила, что, может быть, хочешь…  
— А, это! — Гермиона вскочила со своего места, сунула под мышку учебный планшет и пошла к выходу из библиотеки. — Знаешь, мне пора. Надо готовиться!  
— Пока, Гермиона! — крикнул Гарри.  
— Она всегда такая любопытная? — спросил Драко. — На занятиях она обычно молчит и отвечает на вопросы, когда их задают.  
— Можно сказать, что любопытная, — ответил Гарри. — Сэр, — добавил поспешно.  
— Вы нашли общий язык?  
— Можно сказать, что нашли, сэр, — он не понимал, к чему клонит Драко.  
— Ей нравится здесь? Она рада, что попала сюда?  
— Не знаю, сэр, — ответил Гарри, продолжая разглядывать ботинки и пол вокруг них. — Мне кажется, рада.  
— Я назвал ее ванилином, когда увидел в первый день, — продолжил Драко. — Представить не можешь, как я злился, что меня отправили сюда. Отец ненавидит это место, Дамблдора, весь этот цирк с обучением. В поезде выяснилось, что со мной поедут Крэбб и Гойл — тот еще подарочек. Их родители уверены, что ребята талантливы и перспективны, но вот кому не место в Шмогвартсе, так это им. Но если вернуть все назад, Поттер, я сказал бы это еще раз. Потому что она так и осталась ванилином, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. С этим не нужно ничего делать. Понимаешь?  
— Наверное, сэр, — он улавливал общую мысль, хотя сформулировать ее не взялся бы.  
— Дамблдор тащит сюда людей вроде Грейнджер и показывает фокусы. Все это она могла бы изучить дома, сидя за компьютером. Сходила бы в клуб, посмотрела, оставила бы отзыв в интернете. Но теперь она будет думать, что она в Теме, верно? И будет всем рассказывать об этом. Зачем? Это же не хобби вроде коллекции марок.  
Гарри понял, что вопрос риторический, и отвечать на него не стал. Вместо этого он уныло просматривал программу курса «Культура БДСМ», который вела немного повернутая на латексе профессор Трелони. Список, подобранный Трелони для самостоятельного чтения, поверг Гарри в уныние. Лучше пару часов посидеть перед Нервной МакГонагалл и потерпеть удары по болевым точкам, чем долгие недели слушать заунывные истории о том, что культура БДСМ берет свое начало из «стародавних традиций наших предков».  
— Хотя, — Драко по непонятной причине задел разговор с Гермионой или навел на собственные мысли, — знаешь, я ведь не уверен, что ванилином нужно было называть только ее. Если подумать, дети в семьях тематиков редко что слышат от родителей. Взять тех же Крэбба с Гойлом. Думаешь, они интересовались, куда поедут? Нет, просто им сказали сопровождать меня, а что делать — в такие детали они не вдавались. Или те же Уизли. Воспитать огромную семью тематиков, что это за цель? Почему нельзя было ограничиться двумя детьми? Ведь это же… ну вот представь, Поттер, ты живешь в доме с толпой подростков, которые обсуждают кандалы и способы удушения. Способствует это здоровому росту или нет?  
— Не знаю, сэр, — ответил Гарри.  
— Я тоже не знаю. Но тебя-то как угораздило?  
— Угораздило, сэр? — он по привычке поднял взгляд, но когда его обожгло жаром стыда за этот случайный проступок, пришлось снова разглядывать обувь.  
— Привыкнешь, — спокойно ответил Драко.  
Когда на своих лекциях мастер Холод рассказывал о взгляде и о том, какую роль он играет в отношениях нижнего с верхним, Гарри был уверен, что для лучшего эффекта шумиху раздули. Страшно посмотреть в глаза? Что может быть страшного во взгляде?  
Оказалось, что слово «страх» было всего лишь попыткой дать представление о чувстве, которому так и не нашли специального названия. Из тех, что нужно прочувствовать, чтобы понять. Посмотреть в глаза Малфою он мог, но только отстранившись от их связи, а это само по себе доставляло неудобства. Еще были случаи, когда Драко приказывал смотреть в глаза, и это как раз было тем самым всепоглощающим чувством, замещающим все остальные. Если Драко в этот момент злился, Гарри ненавидел себя за то, что стал причиной этой злости. Если радовался, на лице Гарри расплывалась улыбка. Объяснений этому мастер Холод давал тонну, и Гарри даже успешно сдал тесты, но там не было варианта ответа «Потому что он так сказал», а именно он был правильным. Что наводило на неприятные мысли. Неужели отец Драко прав? И в Шмогвартсе их учат бесполезной дребедени?  
— Так как тебя угораздило, Поттер? — Драко отложил в сторону учебный планшет. — Про себя я рассказал, твоя очередь.  
— Я не знаю, сэр, — честно ответил Гарри. Врать Драко теперь было не просто невыносимо — невозможно.  
— Может, фильм посмотрел? Прочел книжку?  
— Перед тем, как мне пришло письмо, я просто гуглил в интернете всякую фигню. Даже подумал, что письмо — это вирус. Оно так настойчиво возвращалось из корзины.  
— У Дамблдора странное чувство юмора, — сказал Драко, — нанимает хакеров, чтобы произвести впечатление. Мое письмо пришло с обычным курьером.  
Гарри понял, что разговор не закончен, и попытался вспомнить, посещали ли его когда-нибудь мысли вроде тех, что навязчивыми идеями привязались теперь. О чем он думал? О сексе? Да, но ведь не только о нем. Или только?  
— Не ломай голову, Поттер, может потом сам поймешь, — сказал Драко. — Завтра МакГонагалл собирается давать уроки хороших манер, — он развеселился, — вручит каждому по снейку. Тебе нравятся снейки?  
— Они выскальзывают из руки, сэр, — угрюмо ответил Гарри.  
— Руки тебе не пригодятся, — пообещал Драко.  
МакГонагалл действительно начала следующее занятие с того, что открыла коробку с ворохом пахнущих кожей кнутов.  
— Вам придется попотеть, Поттер, — зловеще сказала она, глядя, как он уныло наблюдает за студентами ее факультета, которые стали расхватывать снейки, как пирожки с вареньем. Кто-то ухитрился подраться, но драка быстро закончилась, и победитель взмахнул снейком, как трофеем.  
— Не придется, — Малфой подошел к ней с другой стороны. — От мастера Холода, — он передал ей тщательно запечатанную записку.  
МакГонагалл сорвала старомодную печать, пробежала взглядом по тексту и стала нервно щелкать шпилькой по кафельному полу.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — сказала она. — Надеюсь, мистер Поттер выдержит все упражнения.  
У Гарри по спине пробежали мурашки от ее тона. Он посмотрел на Гермиону — та взвешивала снейк в руке, проверяла гибкость и вела себя так, будто собирается сдавать экзамен по экономике. Рядом с ней Рон нервно накручивал хвост снейка на ладонь и смотрел в сторону Сьюзен.  
«Видно, все серьезно», — подумал Гарри.  
— Снимай рубашку, — сказал Малфой.  
Машинально стягивая одежду, Гарри продолжал разглядывать других студентов. До сих пор МакГонагалл была суровой только на словах, но прошло полгода, теперь некоторые из этих людей знают, как обращаться с ее любимыми игрушками. Что она имела в виду, когда говорила Малфою про все упражнения?  
— Расслабься, Поттер, — Малфой схватил его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Все, что тебе нужно, стоять у стены и держать на ней обе ладони. Если станет плохо, ты знаешь, что делать. Все остальное неважно. Она не сможет к тебе подойти. Никто не сможет к тебе подойти. Ты понял?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри. Волнение ушло.  
МакГонагалл отсчитала им десять ударов для разминки. Гарри услышал, как Симус неподалеку от них прошептал: «Ненормальная сука». К счастью для всех, МакГонагалл этого не услышала. Возле Симуса стояла раздетая до пояса Парвати. Она прикрывала грудь ладонями. На занятиях МакГонагалл ей всегда было неудобно.  
— Не слушай их, Поттер, — Малфой толкнул Гарри к стене. — Ноги на ширину плеч, руки на уровень головы и считай про себя до пяти сотен. Досчитаешь, скажешь.  
Считать? Гарри ответил, что все понял, и стал считать. Сначала ему хотелось выяснить, зачем понадобилось считать, но потом числа стали усложняться и пришлось сконцентрироваться на «тридцати пяти». Важно было не сбиться. После «тридцати пяти» шло «тридцать шесть». Гарри краем сознания помнил, что они в кабинете МакГонагалл, руки его чувствовали знакомый холодный кафель. «Тридцать семь». Потом даже эти простые мысли растворились в счете. «Сто двадцать шесть».  
— Хватит, — Малфой положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Считать больше не нужно. Одевайся и спускайся на обед.  
Гарри взял одежду с лавки и стал натягивать на спину. Кожу немного жгло. Пока он возился с рукавами, взгляд его упал в центр комнаты, где Гермиона, склонившись над Роном, громко плакала.  
Нужно было идти вниз. Он вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Навстречу бежал мастер Холод, по пути завязывая халат.  
— Что там произошло, Поттер? — спросил он.  
— Мне надо вниз, — объяснил Гарри.  
Мастер Холод сжал его лицо, посмотрел в глаза, а потом отпустил. На секунду Гарри подумал, что стоит рассказать ему про Гермиону, но были дела поважнее.  
— Очень вовремя, — пробормотал мастер Холод и побежал к двери кабинета.  
За столом Гарри пришел в себя. Гувернантка уже расставила посуду. Он был один за столом. Когда он прислонился к спинке стула, спину обожгло болью. Тогда он сходил в ванную, приподнял футболку и посмотрел на кожу. Она была красной, в паре мест видно было ссадины. Он решил, что лучше всего поесть, а потом найти средство, чтобы обработать ссадины, если к тому времени они не затянутся сами.  
— Рону придется пролежать у медиков до выходных, — сказал Малфой, усаживаясь за стол спустя несколько минут. — Ты молодец, Поттер. Поешь чего-нибудь, если хочешь.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри навалился на еду. Есть хотелось так, будто его неделю кормили исключительно обещаниями.  
— Думаю, МакГонагалл получит выговор. Директор, конечно, сам хорош, но тут явно ее вина. Даже есть не хочется, — он отбросил кусочек хлеба обратно в тарелку. — Хорошо, что ты не видел его спину. Ванилин перестаралась.  
— Гермиона? — удивился Гарри.  
— Задавать вопросы я тебе не разрешал, Поттер, — Малфой прищурился, делая вид, что подбирает наказание, но Гарри знал, что это шутка. Когда Драко считал нужным использовать наказание, этого прищура не было.  
— Простите, сэр, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Начать со снейка — черт с ним, кто бы там еще знал, что с ним делать, — Малфой продолжил рассказ. — Симус отказался бить до конца, она выгнала их обоих. Парвати вроде бы расплакалась. Ей это все тяжело дается. Жалко их.  
Гарри хотел спросить: «Почему?». Но осекся вовремя.  
— Они были помолвлены, — сказал Малфой. — Родители там себе на уме. Хотели объединять капиталы или еще какую-то чушь сделать. Симус с Парвати ничего этого не хотели. Их отправили сюда в качестве эксперимента. Не знаю, получился ли эксперимент, но он ее чуть ли не на руках вынес. Они поступят умно, если завтра же сбегут отсюда. Впрочем, черт с ними, их там вообще не должно было быть. МакГонагалл стала хвалить Ванилин, что та отлично управляет рукой. Понятия не имею, чем там можно управлять, но Грейнджер понравилось, что ее похвалили, и она вошла во вкус. Вот только пары МакГонагалл меняла, и когда их поставили вместе с Уизли, Ванилин оставила на его спине такую полоску, что можно хоть сейчас в фильм ужасов. Не знаю, как можно одновременно отлично управлять рукой и делать такое. Может он ей не нравится? Хотя и это не мое дело, главное, что МакГонагалл сама себе выкопала яму и теперь отвяжется.  
— Поздравляю, Драко, — в комнату вошел мастер Холод, тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего, — теперь эта женщина ненавидит тебя сильнее, чем меня самого. Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Простите, сэр, но я не делал ничего, кроме того, что она говорила, — серьезно ответил Драко.  
— Ты приказал Поттеру считать? — мастер Холод навис над столом, щеки у него горели. — Умножать? Вычитать? Отправил его на морское побережье?!  
— Просто считать, сэр, — ответил Драко. — В правилах академии нет ника…  
— Он даже не дернулся! — мастер подошел вплотную к Драко, отодвинул его тарелку и ударил ладонью по столу в месте, где она стояла раньше. — Теперь для нее это дело принципа, Драко. Тебе это нужно? Хочешь, чтобы она издевалась над вами четыре месяца?  
— Она взяла снейки специально, сэр, — Драко посмотрел на мастера. — Она могла бы устроить целый спектакль. И в следующий раз она устроит его. Неважно, что я буду делать. Им просто нужно растоптать его, чтобы он сам ушел и остался без денег.  
Мастер Холод тяжело выдохнул, опустив голову.  
— В следующий раз, Драко, пусть он хотя бы сделает вид, — сказал он. — Идея всей ее жизни в том, что боль способна достучаться до каждого. Дайте ей то, что она хочет, и у вас будет куда меньше проблем.  
Когда мастер Холод вышел, Драко невозмутимо вернул тарелку на место и начал есть.

***

Мастер Холод оказался прав, на следующем занятии МакГонагалл разложила на столах, поставленных в центре, целый склад холодного оружия. Ровными рядами стояли тюбики для обработки ран и лезвий. Симус вывел Парвати за дверь до начала занятия. Несколько человек проводили их сочувственными взглядами.  
— Серьезно? Бладплей на занятиях МакГонагалл? — усмехнулся Драко. — Она вообще читала правила Академии?  
— Сегодня, — объявила МакГонагалл, — мы посвятим время кропотливому искусству.  
— Поттер, чем раньше ты скажешь стоп-слово, тем лучше, — прошептал Драко, поворачивая в руке нож. — Сделаем, как сказал мастер Холод.  
— Да, сэр, — легко согласился Гарри. Нож в руке Драко красиво блестел.  
— Я покажу вам, как можно причинить боль, приложив минимум усилий, — продолжала МакГонагалл, обходя столпившихся возле столов студентов. — Боль, — вещала она, — меняет людей. Иногда достаточно одной угрозы.  
— Если ты в клетке с диким зверем, — зло прошептал Драко.  
— Вы что-то сказали, мистер Малфой? — она накинулась на него тут же. На сей раз слух ее не подвел.  
— Я объяснял Поттеру технику безопасности, — ответил Драко.  
— Техника безопасности очень важна, — МакГонагалл, отстукивая каблуками ровный ритм, подошла к ним, — иногда она спасает жизни.  
— Как скажете, мадам, — сказал Драко.  
— Возьмите ножи! — скомандовала МакГонагалл. — Вы можете использовать свои обычные пары или выбрать другого партнера. Сегодня мы не будем меняться. Работа с ножами требует особой точности. Это высокое искусство.  
— Не каждый может нарезать салат, — прошептал Малфой.  
На этот раз она пропустила его комментарий мимо ушей или действительно не услышала. Вместо очередных угроз она при помощи нехитрых советов заставила несколько человек выбежать из кабинета в слезах.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, если у вас будет так сильно дрожать рука, вы навредите ему еще больше, — сказала она Гермионе.  
Гарри почти не слышал ее. Он завороженно следил за тем, как лезвие в руке Драко скользило по его коже. На короткий миг проступали узоры. Линии были такими тонкими, что след растворялся на поверхности, как будто тело Гарри превратилось в воду.  
— Вы что, гладите его, Малфой? — МакГонагалл застыла над ними. — Я ясно выразилась, что нужно делать. Или вы оглохли?  
— Нет, мадам, я вас прекрасно слышал. Хотите, чтобы мы все повторили? — он убрал нож.  
— Будьте так любезны, — ответила МакГонагалл, мрачно улыбаясь.  
— Как скажете.  
— Смотри в глаза, Поттер, — приказал Драко.  
Гарри поднял взгляд. Теперь он редко видел глаза Драко. До того, как Гарри встал на колени перед Малфоем, его вовсе не интересовал цвет его глаз. После цвет растворялся в ворохе мыслей. Теперь он отчетливо видел ледяные точки. Они напоминали глаза мастера Холода. У них был похожий оттенок.  
Неожиданно Драко закрыл глаза. Гарри растерялся, вернулся в реальность и почувствовал, что его правая рука горит от самого основания. Он закричал.  
— Так-то лучше, — прокомментировала МакГонагалл и пошла дальше.  
Гарри почувствовал, как глаза наполняются жидкостью.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал Малфой, когда МакГонагалл вернулась к советам Гермионе.  
После занятия Малфой вывел его из замка и дал сигарету.  
— Насколько было больно? — спросил он.  
— Я думал, у меня больше нет руки, — признался Гарри.  
— Сволочь, — Драко пнул сугроб и закурил. — Вот почему это место нужно сравнять с землей. Если ей нравится причинять другим боль, это не означает, что другим тоже должно нравиться. Проблема в том, что будь это просто фасад, как они хотят представить это место, нам не выдавали бы ножи. Дамблдор подает это как совершенно безопасное развлечение для богатых. И подсовывает свежую кровь вроде Ванилина. Но на деле происходит вот это, — он отодвинул легкую куртку на Гарри и посмотрел в место, куда МакГонагалл велела ему уколоть острие. Крови почти не было, только крошечная точка. Не выпуская сигарету изо рта, он застегнул молнию на куртке Гарри.  
— Знаешь, что при этом самое глупое, Поттер? — спросил он.  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Гарри. Он все еще чувствовал, как руки Драко возились с застежкой. Никто не застегивал ему куртку с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять лет.  
— Мы с тобой никогда бы не встретились, — сказал Драко. — Вот что самое глупое. И это бесит. Бесит, что в этом месте может быть что-то хорошее.  
Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Это было на него совершенно не похоже. Даже когда они трахались в машине, смущения было меньше. Тогда оно было связано с водителем, который сидел в метре от них и невозмутимо вез их к дому Дурслей.  
— Но если она еще раз скажет сделать такое… — Драко пошел к замку, не договорив.

***

Наступил праздничный день. По стенам замка, где часто ходили студенты, развесили розовые ленты. Горничные обходили комнаты и спрашивали, не хотят ли господа учащиеся отправить кому-нибудь шоколад. Даже те, кто не имел ни малейших намеков на романтические чувства, говорили, что хотят. Сладкое в Шмогвартсе было огромной редкостью. Гарри отправил «валентинки» Гермионе, Ханне, Сьюзен, Парвати, а потом подумал и добавил в список Рона. Тот уже не лежал в палате, но все еще не приходил на занятия. Шоколад мог бы помочь ему приободриться.  
— Никаких признаний в любви, Поттер? — усмехнулся Малфой после завтрака, когда шоколадки принесли на красивых подносах. Гарри досталось три — от Гермионы, от Симуса и Ханны. Драко не принесли ничего.  
— Я не думал, что…  
— Правильно сделал, — Малфой усмехнулся еще раз. — Я бы глубоко запихнул ее, не сомневайся. Это не наш праздник, Поттер, и то, что ты хорошо понимаешь это, к лучшему. Особенно хорошо, что ты не поставил меня в один ряд с этими людьми, — он кивнул на поднос.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри обрадовался. Иногда у него получалось делать то, что Драко считал правильным. Он все еще часто ошибался, в основном потому, что не знал деталей или принимал некоторые слова всерьез. Но часто вместо долгих пояснений и запрета на сладкое он получал вот такую похвалу.  
День прошел на редкость спокойно. Преподаватели Академии, будто сговорившись, ограничились повторением теории. На обед принесли огромный торт, видимо, рассчитанный на студентов большого факультета. Драко отрезал Гарри небольшой кусок, а остальное отодвинул на противоположный край стола.  
Даже суровые тренировки на морозе прошли быстрее обычного. Всеми силами преподаватели загоняли веселых, наевшихся шоколада студентов обратно в факультетские гостиные.  
— Оба ко мне в кабинет, — объявил мастер Холод, поймав Гарри и Драко в коридоре замка, где они наблюдали за радостно бегущими к лестнице студентами МакГонагалл.  
— Но сэр, мы же ничего… — Драко осекся, видимо, встретившись взглядом с мастером. — Пошли, Поттер. Хватит с нас праздника.  
Мастер пропустил их в кабинет, задвинул засов, отключил почти все освещение, задернул занавески и бросил в центр комнаты спортивную сумку.  
— Открывай, Драко, — сказал он.  
В сумке лежало несколько бумажных свертков. В одном Драко нашел кожаные наручники, в другом — жесткую плетку, в третьем — ножи. Открывать остальные он не стал, посмотрев на мастера.  
— Ты думал заняться чем-то другим? — спросил мастер Холод. — По крайней мере, это я могу для вас сделать. И пока вы выполняете суперсекретную миссию, о которой все знают, окажи мне услугу, сделай вид, что тебе интересно то, чем вы занимаетесь.  
— Здесь? Сейчас? — спросил Драко, окинув взглядом комнату.  
— МакГонагалл издевается над вами, — ответил мастер Холод. — Я попробую исправить причиненный ущерб. Знаешь, что делать с наручниками?  
Драко взял их, а сумку бросил обратно в центр комнаты.  
— Ему понадобятся спина и бедра, — добавил мастер.  
— Вытяни руки, Поттер.  
Гарри послушно протянул сведенные близко друг к другу руки. К наручникам он привык давно. Только в первый день в Шмогвартсе они показались чем-то необычным. Уже на второй наручники были простым неудобством, к которому нужно было адаптироваться. Сейчас они превратились в опору. Когда Драко зафиксировал ремешки, Гарри облегченно выдохнул.  
«Ничего не нужно решать», — подумал он.  
В его жизни было много моментов, когда ему приходилось принимать решения, и он знал, что плохо делает это. Тетя Петунья вечно ругала его за то, что он решил не подавать документы в университет, потом за то, что отказывался от тяжелой работы. Она ругала его, как только подворачивался повод, а он просто понимал, что любое его решение неизбежно приведет к массе последствий, и эта масса висела на плечах пудовым грузом. Но теперь ее не было. Когда кожа наручников коснулась его, а замок тихо щелкнул, груз растворился в прохладном воздухе кабинета.  
— Флоггер и то, что тебе понравится, — Гарри услышал голос мастера.  
— Развернись к стене и жди, — приказал Драко.  
Гарри разглядывал знакомый узор старой кладки. Замок напичкали современными устройствами, но во многом он оставался древним.  
— Что, не осталось плохих воспоминаний? — мастер Холод рассмеялся. — Как хочешь, бери его.  
— Она просто ни черта не понимает.  
Гарри превратился в слух. Драко говорил тихо, чтобы услышать его, нужно было напрячься.  
— Не говори ей об этом, это все, что от тебя требуется, — ответил мастер.  
— У нее кто-нибудь есть? — спросил Драко.  
«Хозяин», — поправил собственные мысли Гарри.  
— Ты говоришь о…  
— Я не знаю, кто ей нужен. Ненормальный мазохист? — хозяин.  
— Было несколько, я тогда сам учился здесь. Больше я ничего о ней не узнавал. Положи на лавку.  
Справа от Гарри упал мягкий предмет. Он продолжал смотреть точно в стену.  
— Не двигайся, — приказал Драко.  
«Хозяин», — снова поправил себя Гарри.  
Спины коснулось холодное лезвие. Гарри чувствовал острый край. Он представил, что линии, которые он видел недавно на груди, сейчас расходятся волнами по спине. Наверное, это красиво.  
Ткань хрустнула, потом Гарри услышал стук удара металла о дерево — на скамейку упал нож. Драко разорвал рубашку, и она повисла на руках Гарри парой ровных лоскутов. За рубашкой последовали брюки — их Драко просто стянул вниз, и они упали на пол, превратившись в легкое подобие кандалов. Бежать в таком положении Гарри не смог бы, несмотря на отсутствие металла и дерева на ногах.  
— Начинай с флоггера, если что-то пойдет не так, я скажу.  
На этот раз никто не говорил Гарри считать, кроме того, он был полностью голым и знал, что в кабинете, кроме них с Драко, стоит мастер. Поэтому каждый удар мягкой плеткой ощущался острее.  
— Обычно я этого не делаю, — Гарри услышал голос мастера. — Пытаться объяснить толпе зевак, в чем заключается грань между болью ради боли, болью ради удовольствия и болью как средства контроля — почти бесполезный номер. Бросай его, мы все так заснем, бери свою игрушку.  
Удары прекратились, Гарри приготовился к реальной боли.  
— Расслабься, Поттер, — тихо приказал Драко, — здесь нет МакГонагалл. Я просто хочу посмотреть. Тебе понравится.  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Удар, который последовал за этими словами, был похож на мазок кисточкой. После него долго ничего не происходило.  
— Встань на колени, Поттер, — сказал Драко после долгой паузы.  
Сделать это оказалось непросто. Брюки мешали. Пару раз Гарри потерял равновесие, но все-таки не упал. Он выпрямил спину и продолжил разглядывать стену перед собой.  
Удар — пауза. Удар — пауза. Гарри не чувствовал боли, удары были слишком легкими для этого.  
— Вам нельзя это показывать, — тихо сказал мастер. — Директору, другим преподавателям и студентам. Может быть, госпоже Стручок, но ей не будет интересно. У вас возникнут проблемы посильнее тех, что вы уже получили.  
Гарри стало ужасно любопытно, что имел в виду мастер, но его задачей было стоять на коленях.  
— Разве не для этого они устроили здесь Академию? — спросил Драко.  
Пара новых прикосновений оставила после себя легкое жжение. Справа и слева. Гарри попытался представить узор.  
— Нет, они устроили здесь Академию для чего угодно, только не для этого, — ответил мастер. — Для этого достаточно двух человек. Я вас оставлю. Утром здесь не должно ничего остаться.  
Мягкие шаги, щелчок засова, скрип, хлопок, тишина.  
— Оставайся на месте, Поттер, — приказал Драко.  
«Хозяин, — почти с отчаянием поправился Гарри, — не Драко, хозяин».  
Раздался еще один щелчок засова. Дверь была закрыта.  
— Теперь вставай, избавься от брюк и иди ко мне.  
Когда Гарри подошел, в руках у Драко уже ничего не было. Наручники упали на пол, за ними последовали остатки рубашки. Не считая обуви, Гарри остался полностью голым.  
— Помнишь нож? Хочу попробовать кое-что, — Драко вытащил из-за пояса длинный кинжал. Лезвие слабо блестело в полумраке комнаты. — Прислонись спиной к стене.  
Гарри отошел к стене и почувствовал горящей кожей приятную прохладу.  
— Теперь постарайся не двигаться, Поттер, это в твоих интересах, — сказал Драко.  
Острие кинжала коснулось впадины на шее и прошло вдоль груди, оставляя после себя ровный след. Гарри следил за движением, пока не понял, что Драко не собирается останавливаться. Лезвие развернулось, Гарри увидел в отражении контуры своего лица, искаженные изгибами металла. Острие касалось тонкой кожи, покрытой жесткими волосами, и продолжало опускаться.  
— Расслабься, Поттер, — Драко сделал шаг навстречу. — Сейчас больно не будет.  
Гарри попытался расслабиться. Проще было бы закрыть глаза, но Драко не говорил этого делать. Можно было закрыть их самостоятельно, но вместо этого Гарри впился взглядом в тонкий край кинжала, который скользил сначала строго вниз, а потом немного вбок. В комнате стало неожиданно жарко.  
— Давай, Поттер, просто не думай об этом. Если ты не будешь двигаться, ничего плохого не случится. Ты же не будешь двигаться?  
— Нет, сэр, — прошептал Гарри, пытаясь вжаться в стену как можно сильнее. Стена была надежной опорой.  
Лезвие скользнуло к внутренней стороне бедра, а потом Гарри потерял его из виду. Его охватила паника.  
Драко убрал кинжал, кинул его поверх сумки и подошел ближе.  
— Ничего, Поттер, научишься и этому, а пока поворачивайся и вставай на четвереньки. Хотя бы это сегодня я получу.  
Его тон был таким, что паника, подкатившая после кинжала, стала еще сильнее. Гарри уперся в пол мокрыми ладонями — они скользили.  
— Не переживай так, Поттер.  
Гарри почувствовал бедрами тепло чужого тела. Они трахались часто, но секс никогда не был связан с тем, что им рассказывали в Академии. Во всяком случае, Гарри искренне в это верил. Теперь он не знал, что делать. Спина все еще ныла от парочки жалких ударов, а страх после сцены с ножом был таким сильным, что он не мог даже выровнять дыхание.  
— Поттер, — Драко наклонился к его голове, — это просто секс. Не такой, как раньше, но тебе понравится. Если ты расслабишься и поверишь мне. Ты мне веришь?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Гарри. Он не мог лгать. Из-за этого ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнуть, вспоминая день, когда Малфой толкнул его вглубь машины.  
Задницы коснулись влажные пальцы. Они не были большой неожиданностью, Драко и раньше использовал их, аккуратно проникая внутрь в самом начале. Когда боль становилась слишком сильной, они исчезали, как по волшебству. Но теперь все было не так, как раньше, тут Драко был прав. Гарри обожгло болью, после которой жжение в спине исчезло, а воспоминания об остром лезвии показались детской шуткой.  
— Дальше будет лучше, — пообещал Драко. Его ладонь легла на член Гарри. Удовольствие приглушило боль. Потом Драко начал двигаться, и сомнений больше не возникало. Это было похоже на то, что Драко сделал в кабинете МакГонагалл. Когда боль просто растворилась ради совершенно других ощущений и мыслей.  
Темп увеличивался, Гарри пытался вцепиться в зазоры между плитами пола, чтобы не свалиться от резкого толчка.  
— Нравится? — спросил Драко, неожиданно остановившись.  
— Да, сэр, — Гарри сам потянулся назад.  
— С праздником, — очередное движение заставило Гарри зажмуриться от адской смеси ощущений.

***

Недели потекли одна за другой чередой однообразных занятий в кабинетах разных преподавателей. Фантазию проявляла только госпожа Стручок, она приносила экзотические устройства, рассказывала, кто их изобрел, и предлагала желающим попробовать работу некоторых. Все остальные, словно сговорившись, вываливали на столы настоящие арсеналы игрушек и следили за правильным выполнением «упражнений».  
Несколько студентов покинули стены Шмогвартса, включая Симуса и Парвати. Они ушли, держась за руки, и хотя многие радовались за них, Гарри с грустью подумал, что их родители странным образом добились своего.  
Новостей от директора не было, МакГонагалл перестала выделять Гарри из толпы и привлекать всеобщее внимание к тому, как они с Драко выполняют ее задания.  
Он расслабился. Появилось время подумать о произошедшем в странном месте со странным названием.  
Когда ему рассказал о Шмогвартсе Хагрид, Гарри решил, что это простой розыгрыш. Потом узнал о деньгах, познакомился с другими студентами, послушал их истории. Все превратилось в необычную работу. Теперь ставки поднялись. Он уже не просто учился в Академии. И если раньше можно было считать, что его жизнь через год почти не изменится (возможно, он купит себе квартиру и съедет от Дурслей, но в целом все останется по-прежнему), теперь он уже не тешил себя этой иллюзией. Нет, все изменилось. Он изменился. Может быть, этого хотели родители? Чтобы он увидел эту часть жизни? Или они действительно писали завещание под диктовку Дамблдора и верили каждому его слову?  
Неожиданно его стали волновать мысли о будущем. Куда он пойдет после Шмогвартса? На завод, собирать автомобили? Вряд ли, после того, что было в Академии, такая работа покажется ему издевательством. Каждый день видеть простых работяг с женами и детьми, слушать, как они обсуждают самую обычную жизнь? Он не сможет. Такое нельзя просто выбросить из головы. Потом его мысли возвращались к Драко, и он обрывал себя.  
Приближались выпускные испытания. Их растянули на полтора месяца, чтобы избежать «перенапряжения». Именно такую формулировку выбрала МакГонагалл, когда перечисляла виды заданий, которые она и ее ассистенты могут выдать во время экзамена. Гарри заставил себя не слушать после того, как она притащила бамбуковые тросточки и стала показывать с помощью мисс Грейнджер, какой именно силы должны быть удары, чтобы на экзамене поставили «отлично».  
Он уже не считал людей, которые окружали его в Шмогвартсе, ненормальными. Нет, слово «ненормальный» могло бы оскорбить по-настоящему ненормальных людей. Веганов, хипстеров, панков, владельцев сорока кошек или тех, кто верил в Санта-Клауса в возрасте пятидесяти лет. Вот кто был ненормальный — небольшое отклонение от нормы. Ничего серьезного, кое-кто даже приносил свою пользу обществу. Что плохого, в сущности, в том, что знакомый рассказывает тебе часами о пользе сельдерея и опасностях, подстерегающих коров на бойне? Полезная информация, можно взять на заметку. Но для людей, вроде МакГонагалл, Дамблдора, госпожи Стручок и Холода понятие нормы так давно и основательно размылось, что они уже не помнили о его существовании. Нельзя было называть их «ненормальными», нужно было подобрать что-нибудь вроде прозвища Того-кому-достались-самые-интересные-иносказательные. Например, Те-кто-слышать-не-слышал-о-нормах.  
Дополнительного масла в огонь подливало то, что Гарри теперь был одним из них. Конечно, он все еще не видел ничего хорошего в избиении палкой по стопам, но и Гермиона, судя по ее лицу, тоже не испытывала от процесса особого удовольствия. Наверное, основатели Шмогвартса пытались отделить мух от котлет. Сделать процесс максимально безличным. Отрабатывать техники и теорию, делая опасное хоть немного безопаснее. Получилось то, что теперь демонстрировала глотающая слезы Гермиона. МакГонагалл подошла к вопросу с педантичностью профессора астрофизики.  
— Двадцать ударов, все видели? — МакГонагалл обвела взглядом притихших студентов. Большинство сочувствовало Гермионе, но Гарри заметил и другие выражения на лицах. Что-то еще менее нормальное, чем то, что сделала МакГонагалл. Совсем-за-гранью-понятия-нормы.  
— Можно мне сесть, мадам? — тихо спросил Гермиона. После случая с Роном она еще сильнее стала стараться на занятиях и чаще тянула руку, когда МакГонагалл искала добровольца для демонстрации.  
— О чем вы, мисс Грейнджер? — удивилась МакГонагалл. — Мы продемонстрировали только то, что требуется от всех студентов. Теперь те, кто выбрал для выпускных работ другие курсы, могут покинуть кабинет. Тех, кто проходит продвинутый курс у меня, я прошу остаться.  
Драко вывел Гарри за дверь вместе с толпой других студентов. Большинство пошли к госпоже Стручок, кое-кто умудрился разжалобить старину Биннса и писал теперь колоссальных размеров тексты о влиянии элементов культуры БДСМ в разные периоды истории. Нашлись даже энтузиасты сдать продвинутые нормативы Фанни. Должно быть, надеялись, что коротышка простит им тяжелое дыхание после марафона. К МакГонагалл записались единицы, Гермиона была среди них. Причину, по которой она приняла это решение, Гарри так и не смог узнать, потому что боялся спрашивать. Во время Распределения они понятия не имели, на что идут. Гарри вот умудрился попасть к мастеру Холоду. Но зачем наступать на грабли второй раз?  
Впрочем, Гарри со своих грабель так и не сошел. Мастер Холод передал им список доводящих до хохота приказов, которые они с Драко зачитывали вслух в гостиной факультета, покатываясь от смеха. Сложность была не в том, чтобы «заварить чай» или «принести тапки». Мастер Холод явно подошел к вопросу творчески. Чувствовалась небрежность, граничащая с наглостью. Сложность заключалась в том, что на экзамен должен был явиться директор. А директор был известен тем, что любил вмешиваться в экзамены факультета Холода. На предыдущем экзамене, по словам мастера, директор заставил верхнего использовать боевое оружие. Как именно, мастер не уточнил. По крайней мере, в присутствии Гарри. Поэтому они готовились к тому, что в день последнего экзамена Гарри придется голым прыгать по снегу на одной ноге, распевая рождественские гимны. Сделать это было несложно с точки зрения Темы, сделать это было сложно с точки зрения разумного человека с определенными ограничениями организма.  
Логика директора была прямой, как бамбуковая трость. С такими же замысловатыми кочками по пути следования. Директор считал, что раз на факультете садизма и мазохизма люди терпят и причиняют сильную боль, значит, и остальные испытания должны быть соответствующими. Иначе все пойдут к мастеру Холоду!  
Гарри представил на минуту, как к мастеру Холоду идет Рон, а потом теряет сознание после приказа поцеловать ногу верхнего. Есть люди, которым нельзя идти на факультет мастера Холода. Есть даже люди, которым нельзя идти в Шмогвартс. Им лучше сходить в другие заведения, где к их проблемам отнесутся более бережно, чем здесь. По крайней мере, не будут лишать ужина за случайный обморок.  
Однако директором был Дамблдор, а не он, Гарри, так что экзамен оставался загадкой для всех, включая мастера. С каждым днем тот мрачнел все больше. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что ежедневно Дамблдор приглашал его в кабинет «для обсуждения учебного плана», возможно, с тем, что приближался день последнего экзамена.  
Первые Гарри сдал без больших сложностей. Госпожа Стручок ласково потрепала его по щеке и подарила пряник.  
— Ты большой молодец, Гарри, и я горжусь тобой. Надеюсь, то, чему я тебя научила, пригодится тебе в будущем.  
— Спасибо, госпожа, теперь я уж точно смогу завязать шнурки.  
Они рассмеялись вместе. У этой женщины можно было поучиться, по меньшей мере, способности сохранять полнейшую невозмутимость, когда вокруг творился полный хаос. Впрочем, тем, кто выбрал ее обширный предмет основным, поблажек она не давала. Сложность плетения была немыслимой, нужно было весь год корпеть над схемами и тренироваться до содранных ногтей, чтобы изобразить то, что она требовала в последний день. Кроме шибари был большой выбор практик, но любая из них казалась опаснее самой сложной обвязки. Студенты охотно делились схемами, которые госпожа предложила им для выпускной работы, потому что гордились ее доверием и доверием моделей.  
— Он не может советовать мне то, что поставит твою жизнь под угрозу, — сказал Драко вечером в день перед последним экзаменом. Позади была даже МакГонагалл с ее ударами по стопам, которые приснились Гарри следующей ночью.  
— Да, сэр, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Гарри.  
— Я говорю серьезно, Поттер. Там будут все преподаватели: мастер Холод, госпожа Стручок, даже Биннс и Фанни. Они вмешаются, если станет ясно, что у него окончательно поехала крыша. Думай об этом так: завтра последний день, и что бы ни случилось, ты сделаешь это, а послезавтра сможешь забыть о Шмогвартсе навсегда.  
— Да, сэр, — настроение портилось с каждой минутой.  
— Я куплю тебе штаны, — неожиданно заявил Малфой.  
Гарри посмотрел на него с немым изумлением.  
— Ты говорил, что у тебя даже штанов своих не было. Я куплю тебе штаны. Будешь взрослым человеком со штанами. Пойдет?  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
— Да, сэр.  
В конечном счете, их ожидала не смертная казнь, а всего-навсего бред шизофреника, держащего в страхе половину чиновников Соединенного Королевства.

***

Гарри проснулся за пять минут до шести и долго умывался ледяной водой. От волнения ему было жарко. Он привык к осеннее-зимней прохладе, поэтому теплый летний воздух, сквозящий через вентиляцию, сбивал с толку.  
К экзамену нужно было надеть парадные брюки, которые отличались от обычных наличием черной ленты на поясе. Все остальное, включая завтрак и уборку комнаты, осталось неизменным. Драко надел костюм, который в Шмогвартсе считался парадным облачением верхнего: высокие сапоги, узкие брюки, жилет и перчатки. Мастер Холод сел за стол вместе с ними, выпил стакан воды и, хмуро просверлив взглядом вазу с фруктами, сказал:  
— Если кто-нибудь и сможет надрать ему задницу, парни, это вы.  
Он хлопнул стаканом по столу и вышел, продолжая кутаться в халат. Гарри и Драко переглянулись от удивления. До сих пор мастер Холод ни разу не позволял себе таких вольностей. Короткая речь приободрила.  
Они прошли к Большому залу, где должно было проходить экзаменационное испытание. Поскольку Гарри и Драко были единственными на своем курсе, кроме комиссии пришли только Гермиона с Ханной. Гермиона села на дальней скамейке и сжимала руку Ханны так, что кожа покраснела.  
— Удачи, Гарри, — прошептала она, — у тебя все получится!  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он в ответ. До начала экзамена за это его не могли вышвырнуть из Академии.  
Дамблдор по случаю торжественного события нацепил вместо обычного заношенного халата ярко-красный с золотым кантом. Вид у него был как у немного безумного Санты.  
— Уважаемые коллеги, благодарю вас за присутствие, — начал директор, когда стрелка на часах показала ровно восемь. — Для сегодняшнего испытания я подготовил условия, которые позволят нам существенно сэкономить время. В течение года я долго думал о том, что нам приходится тратить большое количество сил, чтобы квалифицированно оценить уровень подготовки выпускников мастера Холода…  
Гарри почувствовал, как по спине стекает капелька пота. Каждый вдох казался маленькой победой. Когда Дамблдор нес неадекватную ахинею, было хорошо видно, какой он псих, но эта выверенная речь сбивала с толку. Вот как ему удается держать под контролем жизни «нормальных» людей.  
— Итак, мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, прошу, — жестом фокусника директор указал в центр небольшого возвышения, где в день Распределения стояло напичканное электронными датчиками кресло. Теперь там стоял небольшой столик, а на нем, прикрытое металлическим колпаком, было приготовлено «условие, которое позволит существенно сэкономить время».  
— Благодарю, господин директор, — вежливо ответил Драко и пошел вперед. Он закрыл своей фигурой от Гарри и зрителей колпак, потом, поднял его и поставил в сторону. — Как это понимать? — спросил он у директора тем же вежливым тоном.  
— Все очень просто, мистер Малфой, — Дамблдор всплеснул руками. Гарри надеялся, что сейчас его безумие вырвется наружу, но директор сдержался. Он выглядел так мило, что мог сойти за супруга госпожи Стручок. Того и гляди подарит пряник за хорошо завязанный узел.  
— Простите, господин директор, я, вероятно, слишком волнуюсь, — дипломатично настаивал Драко. — Вы не могли бы разъяснить суть условия?  
— Мистер Малфой, — Дамблдор подошел и дружески похлопал Драко по плечу, — я вам все объясню, разумеется. Вы очень осторожны, как и ваш отец, вот что мне в вас так нравится. Любите все просчитывать до мелочей. Вот почему сегодняшнее испытание такое простое. Предмет, который вы видите перед собой, предназначен не для вас. В каком-то смысле, — он хохотнул, отчего еще больше стал похож на Санту.  
— Вы предлагаете мне вручить его Поттеру? — тихо спросил Драко.  
— Не просто вручить, мистер Малфой, мы ведь не в школе, — Дамблдор снова похлопал Драко по плечу, ему явно доставляло удовольствие лишний раз задеть его. — Хотя мне сложно проникнуть в суть предмета, который преподавал вам в течение года мастер Холод, я хорошо понимаю основные принципы. Во всяком случае, я тешу себя этой надеждой вот уже много лет. Исходя из этих принципов, я сделал простой вывод. Мистер Поттер выполнит любой ваш приказ, верно?  
— За исключением тех, что могут угрожать его жизни, — ответил Драко.  
— Вот и чудесно! Просто прекрасно, мистер Малфой, ведь приказ, о котором идет речь, не поставит его жизнь под угрозу. Я бы даже сказал, что для мистера Поттера этот приказ совершенно безвреден. Не так ли, мистер Малфой? Если вы не согласны с моей оценкой, вы, разумеется, можете обратиться к комиссии.  
Драко взял предмет, который до сих пор был скрыт от остальных, в руку.  
— Конечно же, он заряжен, — ласково добавил Дамблдор. — Я сам все проверил.  
«Заряжен?» — Гарри почувствовал, как подкатывает паника. Похоже, тапочками и чаем они не обойдутся.  
— Поттер, — позвал Драко.  
Гарри подошел, глядя в пол.  
— Возьми.  
Руки Гарри коснулись тяжелого металлического предмета. Он разглядывал контуры, но мозг отказывался давать предмету название.  
— Вы хотите добавить условие, господин директор? — спросил Драко, отходя к дальней стене, украшенной витражными окнами. — Вас интересует конкретная часть моего тела?  
— Что вы такое говорите, мистер Малфой! — перекрывая гул разговоров зрителей, ответил Дамблдор. — Достаточно выстрелить. Мистер Поттер ведь умеет стрелять?  
— Нет, — ответил Драко. — Откуда мистер Поттер мог бы научиться этому?  
Гарри вертел в руке бесполезный кусок металла.  
Кусок металла.  
Руки дрожали.  
Куда бы он ни целился, в руку, в ногу, это будет навсегда. Драко не умрет, тут везде должны быть врачи. Но это будет навсегда.  
— Очень жаль, — огорчился директор. — Думаю, в таком случае будет лучше, если мистер Поттер будет стрелять в упор.  
Гарри чуть не выронил пистолет. По меньшей мере, он смог мысленно произнести это слово.  
— Достаточно надавить на рычажок. Хотите, чтобы я показал?  
— Спасибо, господин директор, не нужно, — ответил Драко. По непонятной Гарри причине он был абсолютно спокоен. — Поттер, подойди.  
Гарри поплелся вперед, сжимая пистолет. Он слышали позади себя крики Гермионы и голос Ханны, которая, видимо, пыталась вывести ее из зала.  
— Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать? — спросил Драко.  
— Нет, сэр, — честно ответил Гарри.  
— Я не вижу, что происходит! — закричал Дамблдор. — Мистер Малфой, мы должны видеть вас.  
— Разумеется, господин директор, — Драко обошел Гарри и встал так, что они остались боком к зрителям. — Поттер, тебе нужно направить пистолет в точку, которую я укажу. Потом ты подведешь указательный палец к рычажку, как в криминальных драмах. Ты ведь сто раз видел это, я знаю. Все, что нужно, плавно надавить на рычажок. Ты понял меня?  
— Да, сэр, — он понял каждое слово, хотя его мозг отказывалась поверить, что происходящее реально.  
— Вот сюда, — Драко показал на внешнюю сторону бедра. — Даже если ты промахнешься, Поттер, ничего страшного не случится. Один выстрел, и все. Начинай.  
Гарри сжал пистолет двумя руками и направил в нужную точку. В голове развернулись схемы вводного курса анатомии. Он вспомнил о бедренной артерии, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было пережимать. Госпожа Стручок несколько раз предупреждала их, что в случае повреждения бедренной артерии спасти может только вовремя наложенный жгут и правильное положение тела. Гарри начал судорожно вспоминать, куда накладывать жгут и как укладывать тело. Обезличенное слово «тело» заставляло перехватывать выскальзывающий их пальцев пистолет.  
— Поттер, посмотри на меня, — сказал Драко. Гарри поднял взгляд, и на время ужасающая воображаемая линия красного цвета на бедре Драко исчезла. — Я знаю, что делаю. Ты выстрелишь, и все закончится.  
По все еще непонятной для Гарри причине Малфой совершенно не волновался. Он был так же спокоен, как за обеденным столом или во время редких прогулок по парку. Его спокойствие придавало уверенности.  
— Стреляй, Поттер, — это был спокойный, понятный приказ.  
Гарри выстрелил. Отдачей его шатнуло назад, и он чуть не потерял равновесие. Пистолет остался зажатым в руках, теперь он вряд ли мог бы расцепить их, такой сильной стала хватка. Малфой валялся на полу, зажимая рукавом рот. Со всех сторон к ним побежали люди.  
— Вы с ума сошли, директор?! — кричала госпожа Стручок. — Это переходит все границы! Вы понимаете, что могло произойти, если бы…  
— Это возмутительно! — издалека орал профессор Биннс. — Такого Академия еще не видела!  
— Гарри, отойди в сторону, — мастер Холод оттолкнул его и наклонился над Малфоем.  
Но ведь где-то должны быть медики, думал Гарри. Дамблдор сумасшедший, но неужели он не допускал мысли, что Гарри выстрелит? Нет, такие люди не отказываются от страховки.  
— Уведите его, кто-нибудь, — мастер Холод посмотрел на МакГонагалл, лицо у него было особенно бледным.  
— Поттер, за мной! — скомандовала она и подтолкнула его в сторону выхода.  
— Я не пойду, — бормотал он, но она тащила его за руку. Пистолет все еще был зажат в его руке. — Я не пойду, мадам.  
— Грейнджер! — закричала МакГонагалл возле ворот в Большой зал.  
Прибежали Гермиона с Ханной.  
— Отведите его в гостиную факультета, дайте чаю.  
— Что произошло, мадам? — кинулась к ней Гермиона. — Мы услышали…  
— Похоже, директор не в себе, — ответила МакГонагалл. — Позаботьтесь о Гарри, он, должно быть, в шоке. Гарри, ты меня слышишь?  
Все, что он помнил — не выпускать из рук пистолет.  
— Гарри, что с тобой? — Гермиона превращалась в размытое черное пятно.  
— Он сейчас потеряет сознание, постойте, я позову врача.  
Гарри показалось, что МакГонагалл бросила в сторону пару ножей. Когда ему удалось сфокусировать взгляд, он увидел, что это ее туфли.  
— Гарри, ты выстрелил? — спросила Гермиона. Он висел на ее плече.  
— Да, — прошептал он, вытирая пот со лба.  
— Он ранен?  
— А ты как думаешь?! — рявкнул Гарри, отталкивая ее. — О чем вы вообще думали?!  
Она отшатнулась, тогда он понял, что размахивает пистолетом, который у него до сих пор не отобрали. Аккуратно, едва касаясь пистолета кончиками пальцев, он положил его на пол и подтолкнул к Гермионе.  
— Возьми его. Наверное, это доказательство или еще что. Нельзя, чтобы он исчез.  
— Гарри, — она зажала рот рукой, но подошла к пистолету. Потом сняла рубашку, двумя пальцами положила на нее пистолет, завернула и прижала к груди.  
— Тебе лучше дождаться врача и пойти с нами, — тихо сказала Ханна. — Мадам права, у тебя шок. Я принесу тебе одеяло и заварю чаю. Тебе нельзя быть здесь, пусть сами разбираются. Драко ты не поможешь.  
Он присел на пол, прислонившись к стене, потому что они были правы. Торчать среди преподавателей Шмогвартса, которые кричали друг на друга, было бессмысленно. Скоро вернулась МакГонагалл, она привела с собой человека в халате. Гарри узнал того, кто помог ему оказаться на факультете мастера Холода.  
— Гарри! — воскликнул он. — Ты меня помнишь?  
— Да, — ответил Гарри, — но я не знаю, как вас зовут.  
— Ремус, — врач присел на корточки напротив. — Возьми, это шоколад. Помогает пережить самое сложное. Мелочь, а работает лучше любых уколов.  
Гарри неуверенно взял шоколадку и откусил кусочек. Пока он жевал, доктор осмотрел его: проверил температуру, пульс, даже посветил фонариком в глаза, хотя Гарри знал, что это лишнее. После шоколада и вердикта доктора он почувствовал себя лучше. Ему даже стало стыдно, что он так сильно отреагировал на произошедшее. Кому сейчас плохо, так это Драко.  
— С ним все в порядке? — спросил Гарри.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Ремус. — Думаю, да, с ним доктор и медсестра. Они и не такое видели.  
Раздался грохот, потом они услышали громкий топот подбитых металлом сапог. Он был хорошо узнаваем. Хотя Хагрид редко появлялся в замке, каждое его появление было связано с целым событием. Теперь он стремительно бежал ко входу в Большой зал.  
— Вам нельзя туда! — наперерез ему кинулась МакГонагалл. Без туфель она выглядела хрупкой женщиной, одетой в экзотическую одежду.  
— Не лезь! — кричал Хагрид.  
— Вам. Туда. Нельзя! — она тоже закричала и перегородила собой вход. — Вы пройдете туда только через мой труп.  
В руке Хагрида блеснул нож.  
— О господи! — воскликнула Гермиона и прижала к себе сверток с пистолетом еще сильнее.  
— Опустите оружие, — спокойным тоном сказала МакГонагалл. Сейчас она была какой угодно, только не Нервной. — Этим вы не поможете директору. Ранен студент. Если вы вломитесь туда, вы сделаете только хуже.  
— Отойди с дороги! — зарычал великан и, перекидывая нож из руки в руку, пошел прямо на МакГонагалл.  
— Хагрид! — крикнул Гарри.  
Великан отвлекся. МакГонагалл прыгнула вперед, перехватила его запястье, и он вскрикнул, выпустив оружие. Нож оказался у нее, но она тут же бросила его в сторону.  
— Плевать! — Хагрид оттолкнул МакГонагалл и прошел к воротам.  
— Стой! Стой! — кричала она ему вслед, но он не слушал. Ворота открылись, Гарри услышал гул голосов. Преподаватели громко обсуждали что-то.  
— Нам лучше уйти, — Ремус помог Гарри встать и повел его в сторону. — Мисс Грейнджер, мисс Эббот, вам тоже не стоит быть здесь. Я отведу вас к себе в кабинет.  
Постоянно оглядываясь на дверь Большого зала, куда нырнула в последний момент МакГонагалл, они пошли за доктором.  
— Никто из вас не ранен? — спросил по дороге Ремус.  
— Нет, с нами все в порядке, — ответила Ханна. — Доктор, здесь есть оборудование, чтобы помочь Драко?  
— Конечно, есть, мисс Эббот. Никто не ожидал подобного всерьез, но тут достаточно препаратов и оборудования, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Всякое случалось. Раньше это не было связано с решением директора.  
— Почему он сделал это? — спросила Ханна.  
— Не знаю, мисс Эббот. Надеюсь, этому найдется разумное объяснение. Впрочем, какое разумное объяснение может подойти, я не представляю. Вы были внутри?  
— Нет, — ответила Ханна. — Мы вышли, когда увидели пистолет.  
— Мне стало страшно, — призналась Гермиона. — Я знала, что что-то не так. Я просила их остановиться.  
— В прошлом году, — сказал Ремус, — директор дал такое же задание. Он дал студентам боевое оружие, но оно не было заряжено. Никто не смог выстрелить, они провалили экзамен.  
— Зачем же было заряжать его сегодня? — спросила Ханна.  
— Я не знаю, мисс Эббот, — ответил Ремус. — Я совершенно точно не знаю этого. Если бы я знал, я бы не позволил этому произойти. Никто из преподавателей Шмогвартса не допустил бы подобного.  
Гарри вспомнил напряженное лицо мастера Холода за завтраком и его странные слова. Он подумал, что в Шмогвартсе был преподаватель, способный допустить подобное. И студент, готовый зарядить пистолет ради собственных целей.

***

Несколько дней Гарри жил в одной из комнат факультета МакГонагалл, рядом с Гермионой. В первый вечер к нему зашел Рон и объявил, что считает его героем. После травмы Рон стал меньше говорить с другими студентами, так что это тоже был своего рода подвиг.  
Каждый день приходил Ремус, вручал Гарри шоколадку и проверял состояние его здоровья. Один раз заикнулся о разговоре с психологом, но Гарри выразительно посмотрел на него, и вопрос закрыли. Зато шоколадкой Гарри делился со всем факультетом.  
Многие уехали из Академии. Госпожа Стручок велела всем своим студентам немедленно покинуть Шмогвартс, принесла извинения и пообещала, что за потраченное время им будет выплачена компенсация. Из ее студентов в Академии осталась только Ханна. Теперь она жила вместе с несколькими студентами МакГонагалл.  
В Академию приезжали комиссии, представители комитетов, департаментов и прочих отделов самых разных структур. Они говорили с преподавателями, но каждый считал своим долгом узнать, как чувствует себя Гарри. Приходилось снова и снова повторять, что он чувствует себя удовлетворительно, но хочет скорее уехать.  
— Как только мы во всем разберемся, мистер Поттер, — уверяли они, озабоченно качая головами.  
Один раз пришел мастер Холод. Он тоже осмотрел Гарри, потом проверил его комнату, спросил у МакГонагалл, сможет ли она и дальше следить за его студентом, и уже собирался уйти. Тогда Гарри решился задать вопрос:  
— Сэр, с ним все в порядке?  
— Ты молодец, Поттер, — ответил мастер.  
Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Что бы сейчас ни происходило с Драко, Гарри сделал то, что должен был. Его почти не посещали сомнения, достаточно было вспомнить прямой и четкий приказ. Они много раз обговаривали, что может произойти на экзамене и что в этом случае нужно делать Гарри. Выполнять приказ — только и всего.  
— Не вини себя, Гарри, — Гермиона присела рядом и протянула ему горячую кружку.  
— Я не виню, — ответил он, улыбаясь.  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне, — сказала она, виновато улыбаясь. — Когда я… когда Рон… я ужасно винила себя.  
— Герм, все в порядке, — сказал Гарри. — Я выполнял приказ. Просто выполнял приказ. Сейчас я думаю о том, насколько сильно он пострадал. И еще о том, что будет с Дамблдором.  
— Его уволили, — сказала Гермиона.  
— Что?  
— Разве ты не знаешь?  
— Откуда?!  
— На третий день приезжал какой-то Министр, они долго говорили в кабинете директора. Там были МакГонагалл, Холод, Стручок, еще несколько преподавателей. Министр вышел мрачнее тучи, но МакГонагалл сказала, что директора сняли с должности. Теперь решается вопрос о том, кто возьмется за расследование. МакГонагалл говорит, Люциус выдвинул обвинения лично директору. Академию это не должно затронуть.  
— Не должно затронуть? — удивился Гарри.  
— Конечно, вряд ли здесь все останется по-прежнему без Дамблдора, но если хочешь знать мое мнение, это к лучшему. Пей чай, а я позвоню родителям. В новостях началась шумиха, они волнуются за меня.  
Когда она ушла, Гарри подумал, не позвонить ли Дурслям. Он мог бы попросить телефон у Гермионы. Потом он представил, как Дурсли, собравшись у телевизора, мечтают, чтобы он не вернулся в их жизнь. Делают вид, будто его никогда не было. Он решил, что напишет им, когда все решится, но кроме этого не будет портить им настроение. Пусть думают, что он умер.  
Спустя шесть дней МакГонагалл объявила, что все студенты должны покинуть Шмогвартс. Она долго говорила со своими учениками. Они закрылись в кабинете. Когда собрание закончилось, на глазах многих Гарри заметил слезы. По выражению лица Гермионы было ясно, что МакГонагалл умеет красиво прощаться.  
— Мистер Поттер, я в курсе вашей деликатной ситуации с жильем, — заметила МакГонагалл, поймав Гарри в его комнате. — Если хотите, я найду вам место в гостинице на время. Вам необходимо будет явиться на судебное слушанье, и я почти уверена, что слушаний будет много. Какой район вас устроит?  
— Можно мне поговорить с мастером Холодом? — спросил Гарри. — Спасибо за беспокойство, мадам, но…  
— Не мадам, Гарри, — она печально улыбнулась. — Вы больше не студент Шмогвартса. Полагаю, вы теперь выпускник.  
Он не сразу понял, что она сказала.  
— Я сдал экзамен?  
— Именно так. Сегодня мы, наконец, пришли к единому мнению. Дамблдор находится под стражей, без него процесс затянулся. Вы и мистер Малфой выполнили условия экзамена в полной мере. Все официальные документы готовы. Рада сообщить вам, что вы выполнили условие, поставленное в завещании ваших родителей. Они могли бы гордиться вами, Гарри. Я горжусь.  
Она хлопнула дверью, оставив Гарри одного. Через несколько минут в комнату пришел мастер Холод. Вид у него был такой, будто он не спал всю неделю. Возможно, так и было.  
— Гарри, у меня нет времени, — сказал он. — Что ты хотел?  
— Мадам МакГонагалл сказала, мне нужно уезжать. Я не могу вернуться к Дурслям, так что…  
— Конечно, ты не можешь вернуться к Дурслям, Гарри, что за бред. Ты получил письмо от… — он спохватился и пошарил в карманах халата. — Дьявол! Гарри, вот письмо от мистера Малфоя. Он отправил его неделю назад. Думаю, лучше мне пойти утопиться где-нибудь. Хорошего дня.  
Как и МакГонагалл, он хлопнул дверью.  
Письмо было лаконичным:  
«Когда от вас отвяжутся специалисты всех сортов, Гарри, приезжайте к нам».  
Он показал письмо МакГонагалл и попросил ее договориться о транспорте. Она рассеянно взглянула на письмо:  
— С его стороны это очень любезно. Если бы мой сын пострадал от вашей руки, Поттер, вряд ли я проявила бы подобную щедрость, — она усмехнулась.

***

Прощаться со студентами Шмогвартса было неожиданно тяжело. Он и не думал, что так привяжется к людям, которых в день знакомства увидел голыми. Гермиона долго висела у него на шее и уговаривала часто писать на почту. Рон позвал в гости. Ханна подарила связанный из тонких веревок триксель на память.  
Они уезжали на разных машинах. Гарри узнал водителя Малфоев и пошел в его сторону, сжимая в руках сумку, куда он демонстративно не положил ничего из подарков Хагрида. После сцены возле ворот Большого зала он не хотел помнить ничего, связанного с великаном.  
Мистер Малфой встретил Гарри возле внешних ворот. Он сам открыл дверь машины и протянул Гарри руку:  
— Рад встрече.  
— Э-э, взаимно, сэр, — неуверенно ответил Гарри.  
— У нас много дел, — мистер Малфой пошел в дом. Шофер достал его чемодан из багажника и пошел следом. Гарри огляделся. Когда он был в этом месте в последний раз, мог ли он представить, на что придется пойти?  
Дел было по-настоящему много. К Долорес, одетой в фирменный розовый костюм, присоединилась орда ее клонов в разноцветной одежде. Они подходили к Гарри по очереди и предлагали на подпись столько документов, что через полчаса у него заболела рука.  
— Мне нужен перерыв, — сказал он, — иначе подписи будут неразборчивыми.  
Пришла горничная, налила ему чай и предложила печенье. Он долго вертел кружку в руках, разминая мышцы.  
— С ним все в порядке? — он уже не помнил, в который раз задает этот вопрос.  
— Не здесь, Гарри, — ответил мистер Малфой, который сидел неподалеку и без остановки подписывал такую же кипу бумаг.  
Наступил вечер, когда они закончили.  
— Стен, мы поедем в больницу, — сказал мистер Малфой водителю, который все это время дежурил у входа, изредка позволяя себе выпить кофе. Вид у него при этом был такой, будто он готов в любую минуту сорваться с места.  
— Две минуты, сэр, — объявил он и кинулся на улицу.  
— Гарри, там много охраны. Твои документы у меня. Убедись, что у тебя нет с собой пистолета.  
Гарри не сразу понял, что это шутка. Поэтому он рассмеялся в гордом одиночестве, когда мистер Малфой ушел переодеваться, а горничная понесла из комнаты поднос с грязной посудой.  
Драко лежал в палате, которую охраняло больше десяти человек. Гарри не знал, сколько человек охраняет входы на другие этажи, сколько притворяется родственниками больных и есть ли среди них те, кто не охраняет Драко, а ищет брешь в стене бодро стоящих по периметру тел.  
— По одному, — строго сказал полицейский. Он был единственным человеком в форме, поэтому Гарри решил, что остальные либо наняты мистером Малфоем, либо кем-то из Шмогвартса.  
— Все, что ты скажешь, услышит толпа с наушниками, — вместо напутствия сказал мистер Малфой.  
Гарри вздохнул. Жить в мире выпускников Шмогвартса было непросто. Прошел всего один день, а он уже должен следить за каждым словом.  
— Поттер, — Драко встретил его усмешкой. — Пришел добить меня?  
— Твой отец сказал то же самое, — он старательно выдавливал из себя звенящее в ушах «сэр», чтобы оно не вырвалось наружу.  
— По крайней мере, он не решил отомстить, — Драко улыбнулся. — Вас отпустили по домам?  
— Многие уехали сразу, осталось всего несколько человек. Гермиона передавала тебе привет.  
— Ванилин, — рассмеялся Драко.  
Гарри представил, как десятки голов переваривают в голове прозвище и ищут возможное объяснение. Кем они представляют Гермиону? Любительницей сладкого?  
— Тебя скоро выпишут? — спросил Гарри.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Драко. — Иногда говорят, я уже здоров, иногда грозятся месяцем. По-моему, дело не в том, что рана не заживает, а в том, что они боятся выпускать меня отсюда.  
— Рана не заживает? — ужаснулся Гарри.  
— Нет, Поттер, рана заживает. По-моему, там остался только след. Наступать на ногу я еще не могу, но мне уже разрешают ходить с костылями, разминать вторую ногу. Зато кормят хорошо. Если бы разрешили включать телевизор, было бы еще лучше, но «это может меня травмировать». Там все настолько плохо?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Кое-что рассказывали в новостях, но сейчас вроде бы все стихло.  
— Ладно, Поттер, мне надо отдыхать. Они не разрешают дольше пяти минут. Сейчас кто-нибудь ввалится и вытащит тебя отсюда.  
— Жаль, нет пистолета, — пошутил Гарри. Он хотел подойти и взять Драко за руку. Просто взять за руку, чтобы убедиться, что Драко теплый и не собирается умирать в ближайшие минуты. Но делать этого было нельзя. Ему никто не говорил, что нельзя, он чувствовал это между строк в словах мистера Малфоя, мастера Холода и даже во взглядах МакГонагалл и бесконечных Долорес.  
— Иди-иди, — ответил Драко, — а то я свой достану. У меня тут есть для самообороны. Шокер и дубинка.  
Гарри усмехнулся. Шокер и дубинка. Неплохой набор для новичка. Он вышел из палаты, туда сразу же вошел мистер Малфой.  
Охранники пилили Гарри любопытными взглядами.  
— Эй, парень, это ты его так? — спросил один из них. Полицейский осадил его взглядом.  
— Я не хотел, — ответил Гарри, продумывая каждое слово. — Хорошо, что он поправляется.  
— Не переживай, парень, доктора говорят, все идет отлично, — сказал охранник. Полицейский пошел разбираться с ним, и пока они пререкались, Гарри присел на лавку подальше.  
Они возвращались вместе со Стеном. Мистер Малфой захлопнул перегородку и спросил:  
— Он сказал тебе, что пистолет заряжен?  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Гарри.  
— Здесь нас никто не слышит.  
— Нет, сэр, он не сказал. Я бы не смог.  
— Злишься?  
— Нет, сэр. Я не сомневался в том, что пистолет заряжен.  
— Почему?  
— Понял по его взгляду. Это остальные были уверены, что пистолет не заряжен. Я был уверен, что заряжен. В этом же смысл экзамена.  
— Конечно, — ответил мистер Малфой. — В прошлом году никто не выстрелил. Старый дурак начал повторяться. Раньше он менял свои правила каждый год, но, видно, фантазия подводит. Теперь у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы продумать сколько угодно испытаний. Завтра ты получишь свою половину. Знаешь, с чего начать?  
— Конечно, сэр, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Поделишься мыслями?  
— Передам ее вам, сэр.  
Мистер Малфой промолчал.  
— Если вы не будете возражать, я хотел бы получить образование.  
— Какое?  
— Мне нравятся компьютеры. И мне понравился фокус с письмом, которое возвращается в папку «Входящие». Хочу научиться делать это сам.  
Когда они вышли из машины, мистер Малфой пошел вперед. Гарри посмотрел, как он неторопливо идет к своему дому. Он опирался на трость, когда наступал левой ногой. До сих пор Гарри думал, что мастер Холод был единственным, кто жертвовал собой ради их общей мечты, но теперь представил себе, при каких обстоятельствах ранение получил мистер Малфой.  
И будет ли у Драко похожая трость. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
